


Shadows of the light

by Fallout260



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallout260/pseuds/Fallout260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is something that effects everybody, and not just the soldiers who fight it. Elsa spent three years fighting for the war. But her sister Anna spent three years doing more than just miss her sister. Elsanna, incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was peaceful, seeing the five of them. Talking, driving in their Humvee they had nicknamed 'The Bus'. She saw a hazy image but she could see who they were. It was as if she were having an out of body experience, a third person view of what was going on. She could see herself in the commanders seat, casually talking to the other Humvee captains over the radio. In the back she could see the person she loved so much, and her best friend she had made during basic training. On the gun was Goggles, he never took them of and if he did, his glasses were just as big. In the drivers seat she could saw the husky man that was a father to all of them.

Peaceful, seeing the five of them. A third person view that was hazy but clear enough to see them. All of them relaxed and talking to each other as if there was no war outside the armored doors. That there was no enemy that could suddenly pop out and end everything then and there. There was no threat, no fear, no loss of humanity. It was a peaceful ride, it was like driving down the street of her small home town.

Driving down the road towards her small house, with her parents waiting for her to return safely from another day at college. Telling her how much they missed her, telling her how much they loved her. They called for someone and a blissful ginger ran down the stairs and crashed into her. Nearly knocking them both over. It was her sister, a clear picture of her sisters bright and innocent teal eyes.

"ELSA!" The pictured started to dissipate, and she was looking back in the Humvee, but something was different, it was peaceful seeing the five of them.

"ELSA!" Then that image also fated until there was blackness, empty space. "ELSA! What the fuck is the call."

She opened her eyes to sand, her knee that was bent , and the muzzle of her rifle. To her left was a wall she was leaning against with her back towards everyone. She looked to her right to see a row of Humvees on the road. "What the fuck is the call. This wall is being getting smaller and these bastards are getting closer."

"Babe, get off your ass and focus."

All of a sudden the sound was turned on and she could her the chatter of the M249, the beat of the .50 cal, the barking orders from the other captains. "We need to move to now!" Said the husky man.

"What the fuck is the order."

"Elsa."

She noticed the pinging of the bullets against the armor of the Humvees. The wizzing of the bullets that were over her head. The sound of the bullets hitting the dirt, and the ones that took more of the wall they were against. "ELSA!"

She heard everything that was happening, except the orders she gave.

"The 50 is jammed, I can't get it fixed." There was a familiar sound of a thruster and then the explosion and screams that followed after. She opened her mouth but what ever came out was something she couldn't hear. There was another explosion that shook the wall and she closed her eyes to block the debris that was thrown up.

When she opened her eyes again she was walking in a house with Goggles and the blonde guy in front of her. Outside the war raged. The sounds of orders being barked, the screams of the injured, the explosions and chatter of opposing rifles. There was a horrific battle just outside the clay building.

In the house though it was quiet. The sun shown through the windows, illuminating the dust in the air, letting the natural light of the world light there way through the house. It was just there movement of boots in the house. She was saying something, and what ever it was her squad did. There was a door before them and they took there positions to take it down.

She was talking again and then the door was kicked open, nothing but another street, and more buildings. In the back she could her the sound of someone talking and the noise of a radio trying to get through the quietness. There were more houses and more silence. Outside there was still a war, inside the house there were the five of them, peaceful but tense.

Another door, another house, another breach. They made there way up a taller building, but it was clear they weren't alone. She said something again. "Got it." A voice answered from the back. Time seemed to halt with every step, with every held breath from foreign movement. She said something again.

There was door another door that was in front of them. Taking positions again, they prepared for another breach. The husky man kicked the door in and Goggles was the first inside the door. It was only a split second after that there was a flash, and then the feeling of weightlessness. Hitting the ground her head bounced inside her helmet, and her eyes squeezed close.

She reopened her eyes and saw the most beautiful set of deep sea blues looking at her in agony. This time it was as if she could see herself holding the red haired woman in her arms, but at the same time looking into her eyes.

She couldn't tell if they were still in the house or outside, but she was being surrounded by gunfire, hatred, and fear. She was saying something again, feeling tears stream down her face. She was kneeling, cradling the red-haired woman's head up with her left arm, putting pressure on something that was wet with her right hand. There was a small pool of blood that was beneath their embrace. It was a deep red, turning the dirt moist, and cold.

She was looking into the eyes of the woman she loved, the thought there was nothing more she could do. They were talking and crying. Forgetting the world that hated each other, forgetting the war that was happening around them.

The bleeding was not stopping and there was more than one spot were the woman she loved was bleeding. All she could do was look into her eyes and hope they would be found and taken back to base, back to a relative safety. The woman in her arms was getting weaker and there time was short. She held the blue eyed, red-haired woman closely. Seconds of waiting, were hours wasted, minutes of pleading, were days of stolen happiness.

She heard foot steps enter the area and when she looked up, hatred fill her saddened body. Before her was a man that that was not friend, more than just the enemy, a demon. She charged up and tackled him. They wrestled each other. Punching, scratching, kicking to get the advantage of the other person. It was all a haze and she was finally able to take the advantage. She was now on top of the man, straddling him, hands around his neck, choking the life out of him. She felt the veins and arteries in his neck. She felt the anger in her face, the hatred in her body. She watched as this man tried everything to not die, to live, to kill her.

As his hands scratched and punched at her face, and arms, they slowly fell to his sides. His eyes were blood shot as she could see blood vessels pop in his eyes. There was a sound of his last breaths trying to be taken. She took out her bayonet and raised it above her head. Time was slowed as the blade made it's way towards the mans skull. As the object went into the mans skull there was a shrieking voice. The man twitched as the blade struck his brain.

" _ELSA!"_ It wasn't the screaming of the man, nor the woman she loved, it was her sister.

* * *

Elsa's eyes opened to see the seat of an airplane in front of here. Her head still rested on her hand that was propped up. She looked around and saw a woman standing in front of her. She wore the southwest flight attendant outfit and her name tag read, Rachel. She had green eyes and brunette hair. She looked twenty and was staring at Elsa with a nice smile. "Sorry ma'am but you have to get off. I've been trying to get you to wake up for the past ten minutes, but what ever you were dreaming about seemed to really keep you asleep."

Elsa wiped her eyes and stretched, forcing the girl to move back a little. "Sorry, I'm kind of a heavy sleeper." She smiled back at the girl.

"Yes you are, but your really beautiful so, I'll let it go." The girl winked at Elsa.

Elsa got up and stretched her back. "Am I, well thank you. You're really pretty yourself."

"Thank you. But you've got me beat by a mile. I mean look at you, beautiful face, great platinum blonde hair, jaw dropping sapphire eyes."

Elsa got a little red and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you. You look great yourself, long slender legs, tight curves, perkier breasts." They both laughed.

The girl seemed to hesitate for a minute before talking again. "You know...I don't get on another flight for a couple hours, you think we could get something to eat. It is noon." She smiled and waited for a response.

Elsa felt her smile fall and answered "No," a little harshly.

Taken back a little at Elsa's response the girl dropped her head. "Oh sorry for asking."

There was a long silence between them before the girl left and went to the front of the plane. Elsa brought her hand to her head and rubbed it. _I could've said that a lot more nicely._ She shook her head and reached up to grab her duffle bag from the over head compartment. She walked to the front of the plane were the girl named Rachel stood with a small smile.

"Thank you for choosing southwest." She said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry for saying 'no' harshly. I-I'm...just not ready to go on dates with anyone yet."

"I understand. I tried at least." Her smile grew a little bigger. They walked of the plane together in silence and it wasn't until they reached the end of the tunnel when Rachel talked again.

"Thank you." She said with regality.

A little confused Elsa furrowed her brow and asked "Thank me for what?"

"For protecting and serving our country." Elsa felt confused at the girl. She looked at her self and realized she was dressed in her marine garbs. "My brother went overseas a couple times. He's back and told us everything that happened, even the gruesome parts." A sudden flash image of seeing someone blowing up went through Elsa's mind. The person was aiming his rifle and then suddenly was gone in one flash of light and debris. "After hearing every thing he's said and done I have more respect for our nation's armed forces. So thank you."

Elsa didn't respond and after a few short moments the girl walked away and left and so did Elsa. _I don't want to be thanked. I want to forget everything that happened._ This was one of the first of many 'thank you's and applauses Elsa received as she left the terminal to enter the main entrance of Regan Airport. Every time someone did thank her, or clap the more she felt she didn't deserve it. She got madder and madder as she made her way to the metro station.

As she walked, she saw signs about the war, poster to join, messages to support it. _No, no, no._ The words repeated in her head like a broken record. No one should ever experience this pain, the memories, the heart ache. Elsa stopped in front one of the posters that had a woman on, supporting the draft for women, _"F_ _ight the war and help those who need it."_ The woman in the picture was dressed in a cadre of uniforms to represent each branch of the military. In the back ground were ships, tanks, jets, and Humvees. The woman was standing at attention saluting those who walked by.

"Some picture huh." Elsa looked over her should and saw a tall, well built man with blonde hair walk to her. "Reminds you doesn't it, all the things we did." He smiled and chuckled. He stared at the picture and his smile fell. "Home is not what we're used to."

"No it's not." She said looking back at the poster. "I don't want to talk about this. It's over and done with. I'm done with it, so don't talk about it." Her voice was cold and harsh.

"It's not over though. They could still call for you and you'd be back there."

"I don't care, let them do it. I'm never going back." She turned her body to face him.

He had his arms crossed and his voice carried worry and caution. "You can't avoid them."

"Watch me." She angrily spat out

"I have. But it's not that I'm worried about."

"And what is it you're worried about." Her condescending tone was having no affect on the guy before her.

"I'm worried that you forgetting what happened is for the best."

"Who are you to say what's the best for me huh?" Elsa gritted her teeth and eyes grew dark with anger.

"I'm just saying you can't forget..."

"Yes I can. Concealing it and never feeling anything is what it's caused me to forget, it's how I've done it. That's how I forget that's how I've forgotten." Her voice was louder and crueler.

"Then why am still here?" He said raised his voice a little.

"I don't know, but just go already." She was almost yelling and clenched her fists.

"Ma'am are you okay?" She turned her head and saw a police officer walking towards her. She turned back around only to see that no one was next to her anymore. "Ma'am?"

"I'm...I'm fine." She looked at the picture again and turned her entire body to face away from the poster. The officer looked at the poster and then back at Elsa. He did this again and seemed to understand.

"Be safe ma'am." And then he walked away.

Elsa watched the uniformed man walk away. _What do you mean?_ Confused and angry Elsa looked back at the picture again. This this time she saw the picture looking at with deep blue...

She shut her eyes and walk away with her arms crossed and hugging herself. She tried clearing her mind and tried reminding herself of her life before this one. But every time she tried to find the good memories of her past life, she saw the day she hated the most. The emotions her parents went through to do everything to prevent her from entering a gruesomely noble cause. The heart break she felt when there was nothing they could. The lies they made to protect her, but ended up failing. The hope the war would end soon. The hope, they see there eldest daughter one more time.

She felt tears on her cheeks and she gritted her teeth and felt her finger nails dig into the palms of her hands. Her eyes clenched shut and tears were forced out. _Don't think, don't remember, Forget._ With each repeated thought, they more it felt as if still weren't enough. She made it to the metro and waited for the blue line to take her to King Street. As she waited out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of red hair.

She head turned so fast, it would've snapped if it went any further. He heart was in her throat and she felt a large smile cross her face. There she was the redhead that won her heart. She was wearing the same marine garb and had her back to Elsa. She was talking on the phone and standing with he weight on her left foot.

Elsa started to walk towards her. Her mind swam as tears bellowed forward and her arms extended a bit. As she got closer, memories flowed forth and she hoped it was her.

But when redhead turned to look for the train, Elsa saw it wasn't who she thought it was. This had girl green eyes and a very freckled covered face. Elsa stopped dead in her tracts and stood there, looking at the girl. Her heart dropped and she tried to look for a place to sit or lean on. Elsa looked around and saw the blonde haired guy again leaning against a bus stop about 50 feet from her on the ground level. His face was sad, his eyes were full of grief, and shaking his head.

She looked at him and he looked at her, it was as if he was saying something but not with his mouth. _You can't forget. Especially her, don't do this to your self._

Elsa scowled at the man, _I have forgotten, I'm not doing anything wrong. It's over._ She heard the horn of the train, and turned her head for a split second. When she looked back, he was gone. She got on the train and found a seat in the middle of the metro car. She looked out the window and saw a billboard that was encouraging the draft and sign ups. The train jerked forward and her body flinched with the movement. A flash image of her in The Bus crossed her mind. She saw that it was dark and that the Humvee had stopped to avoid hitting a wall. The beat of the .50 cal, the squeals of rotating tire, the hollering of orders, the fear in her eyes.

The image was gone just as fast as it appeared. She shook her head continued to look out the window. Elsa tried to think about something that would calm her mind and let her be at peace. But nothing came to mind, instead she decided to observe the scenery of the changing season.

It was the beginning of spring. Leaves were coming back on branches. Birds were in the sky returning to there spring homes, starting new lives. The temperature wasn't blistering yet, and the sun was high and bright in the sky. The remnants of winter were all but gone, and the sky was void of clouds. A perfect day, and cool day. A day to go outside and run, play baseball or football. Go to a park and see the monuments. Elsa felt a soft smile form on the corners of her mouth. _She always wanted to see the monuments._ But that though ended Elsa's happiness as her smile fell and eyes filled with grief once more.

The train came to a stop and she looked and saw it was her stop. Elsa got up and took the duffle and put it over her shoulder. She got of the train and looked around. There was a note in her right pocket that she remembered. She took it out and read it over. It said to wait at the bottom of the escalator and wait near the bus stops for her sister.

Elsa put the note back in her pocket and took a deep breath. It was three years since she was home, and Elsa hoped nothing to drastic had changed. She had heard stories from guys that went home and came back. Their whole lives changed, some had sibling that weren't so fortunate. Others had broken families from the war, others didn't have a family. In one instance a marine came home to his fiancé but found out she cheated on him. Later he suffered from PTSD and killed her and his brother and himself.

Elsa shook the story from her as she made her way onto the escalator. Once at the bottom she made her way to the exit and waited at the bus stops for her sister. _Please, please let things be normal._ Elsa kept that in the back of her mind as she waited. She put her duffle bag done and watched was other soldiers were welcomed by their families. As more people applauded and thanked each soldier. Sometimes calling them heroes. Elsa hated that word, it was a sickening and wasteful word. _Hero's. there no hero and neither am I. None of us are heroes. The real heroes are ones that will never come home, that will never breath again._

"Elsa." A small sheepish, but strong voice called to her.

Elsa shifted her eyes to see a shorter red haired woman to her right about ten feet away. The girl wore brown riding boots with a yellow engravings on the sides. She had on a pair skinny jeans with slight rips as part of the design. She wore a green t-shirt and a white leather jacket that was a little faded. Her hair was in pigtails and she stood with her a nervous smile. Elsa realized who had called her name and who she was now staring at. "Hi." Elsa said softly. They both stood there and smiled for a few moments.

* * *

_7:00_

Anna's alarm clock was beeping and she did not feel like getting up to turn it. It was across the room on her dresser and was now starting to annoy her. Her arm was off the bed and dangled. She tried to look for something to throw at her alarm but for some reason her floor was unusually clean. The alarm was still going off and she pulled a pillow over her head. After a few moments the beeping of the annoying instrument speed up and seemed to get louder and louder. Anna tossed and turned and hoped the damn thing would blow up and stop making that awful sound.

Finally she had enough and got up. Rubbing her eyes and feeling the soft carpet beneath her feet she sat there for s few seconds and dozed off again. Only to reawakened by her alarm.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." She got out of bed and still half asleep she made her way to turn off the alarm. Once there, she kept blinking and rubbing her eyes to wake herself up more as her hand tried to find the off switch. _Found it!_ Once off she made her way to her bed and flopped down onto. _Peace at last._ She was about to fall back to sleep when the phone rang in the other room of her apartment. "Come on, fuck me." She pushed herself up from the bed. She was stretched her back and arms when she stood up and turned around to exit her bedroom. But before that she walked straight into her dresser that held her alarm clock. "Ugh." Still half asleep she searched for the door knob that was towards her right.

When the door finally opened she looked around her small apartment with half closed and tired eyes. Spotting the ringing nuisance she answered it. "Who is it." She said a little rudely.

A cheery and jubilant voice answered her back. "Hello Ms. Anna, It's Oaken and I'm calling because the night before you told me to call once it was 7:05 to make sure you made out of bed."

Feeling little guilty for being rude Anna answered back with, "Sorry for being rude but I hate getting up in the morning." She rubbed her eyes again.

"We all do but today is a big day for you so I'll make sure they don't call and I'll visit her too."

"Thank you Oaken. Have a nice day." She finished the conversation with a smile and was now feeling more awake.

"You're welcome Ms. Anna. Have a good day yourself."

Anna clicked the phone off and made her way into the kitchen to see what she could make for breakfast. _Cereal, nah. I only have Cheero's and no bananas to add to it. I could make eggs but, I don't feel like cleaning the dishes._ Anna looked over at her sink and saw how filled it was with plates and cups. She was supposed to clean today but she had cleaned everything else in the house and forgot to do dishes. _I'll do them later._ Anna turned towards the fridge and opened the freezer. She hoped there were still frozen breakfast sandwiches, but of course there weren't any. _Fine, I'll got out and buy more later._ Not finding anything to eat Anna decided to just got to Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts when she left.

Anna left the kitchen and went back into her room to make her way into the bathroom to take a shower. It wasn't the best floor plan but it was all she could afford and it worked so walking through the master bedroom to take a shower or go to the bathroom was a small cost. Turning on the light and looking in the mirror, Anna saw how messy her hair was. She rolled her eyes, _Great a million knots I'm gonna have to buff out._ Anna turned around and turned on the water. Turning it to the hottest setting she took off her pajamas, which was nothing more than a bra and boxer shorts, she hated panties, _What a terrible word._

After shedding her clothes Anna felt the water and turned the shower on. Getting in she stood there in and just let the water trickle down her body. Running her hands through her hair she grabbed the conditioner. _There's enough for the rest of the week._ It wasn't a big brand name conditioner but it smelled like peaches and it was on sale. After conditioning her hair, Anna grabbed her peach scented shampoo and squirted some in her hands and finished washing her hair.

After she took her Dove body washed and squeezed what was left of it into her hands. _I think I have more under the sink._ She started off on her neck first, lathering her neck with her right hand, and washing her stomach with her left. She felt the soap go down from her neck on her small but round breasts. When Anna would take a shower it was a fifty-fifty that she would masturbate because of how sensitive her nipples were. If she brought both hands up and squeezed her boobs she was likely to play with her self. On the other hand, feeling the soap on her nipples and then the soft trickling of the water clean off the soap off would send her hormones into overdrive and she would pleasure herself then also.

But today was not the day as she stopped herself as she started washing her legs. They were smooth and after finishing she didn't think they needed to shaved. Pulling back the shower curtain she got pulled a towel around her and stepped out of the shower. She checked her nails to see if they needed to be clipped, which they didn't, and then she opened the cabinet, which was also the mirror, and took out her hair dryer and brush. After spending a very long time to get her straight and into the pigtails she loved, she made her way into the closet, which connected the bedroom to the only bathroom in the apartment.

_I would love to wear a spring dress but, they haven't been pressed and cleaned lately. Oh well, but I'll take this leather jacket. It's a little faded but who cares. It's the nicest one I got._ She rotated her head to the right and picked out a pair of jeans. Looking down the she wondered what shoes she'd wear. _Sneakers, sneakers, sneakers, no, no, no. Flats, nah, another time maybe. Oh my boots. Yah when I'm done getting dressed I'll definitely wear these today._

Anna left her closet and went into the bedroom and set the items she picked out on the bed. She walked over to her dresser and took out a white bra and boxer shorts. Opening another drawer she took out a pair of socks and then a green shirt. She got dressed and then went back into the bathroom and looked for perfume to put. Turning on a second light and opening up the drawer beneath the sink she took out her perfume and toothbrush with toothpaste. She sprayed some of the peach scented perfume on her and brushed her teeth. Once clean and dressed, Anna walked out into the living room and laid down on of the futons she had. Finding the remote she turned on the TV and them her Xbox and went to Netflex. She looked through and saw she hadn't finished watching Mulan.

She checked her clock, it was 8:51. She didn't have to leave for the metro until, 11:30. _Wait, why am I going down there in the first place._ As she thought about it finally hit, Elsa was coming home today. For the first time in three long years, the sister she loved and missed so much was finally coming home. Once the thought was in her head she jumped up from the futon and started jumping around her apartment. She felt tears on her cheeks and pure joy fill her body. _Elsa is finally coming home and I can hardly wait. It only took me long enough to realize it but this is the happiest day in a very long time._

Anna heard stories from some of her friends that there brothers or sisters had returned but were completely different people. Anna thought Elsa would never change, she was strong and beautiful. Anna remembered all the times she and Elsa would have by playing Xbox together, playing pick up games in the front of there old house. Staying up and drinking Monster to watch Netflex all night. Anna felt a smile form her on her face as more tears rolled down her cheeks. _I can't wait to see her again._

* * *

Leaving the parking lot of her apartment complex, Anna drove her Dads old Honda to the King Street Metro station. Anna' didn't know what kind of Honda it was, the only thing she knew was that it had rusted spots above the right and left wheels. They weren't too showy but they were noticeable if a person looked hard enough. But Anna didn't mind the car was completely paid off and ran well. The radio was a bit sensitive as the volume was also the knob to turn the radio on and off. Any pressure towards it would cause the radio to turn, even if she just grazed the stupid thing.

But it was here car and it was pretty sturdy. A cars a car as long as you've got one. Anna hoped that once Elsa saw it and her it would bring back some memories. The excitement of seeing Elsa was mind blowing. _Three years, and I finally get to see my big sis._ Anna had an ecstatic smile on her face as her mind wondered a bit. At the same time though there was some worry that Elsa had changed. She'd heard stories of soldiers coming pack and being really mean, or sheepish around their family. _Elsa would never change. She's the strongest person I know, besides my self of course._ Anna giggled at her self as she got into the left lane of the road.

She still had about ten minutes to get to the metro station but with lunch hour, traffic was terrible. Anna didn't get road rage like her mother used to get but, it really annoyed her when people wouldn't let her switch lanes, or pull out of a parking lot. She only new half the roads in the city and if she were forced to take a wrong turn she'd start to panic and get worked up trying to find her way back to any road she knew. _But not today. I'm going to see m sister and I'll be damned if these assholes make me miss my turn._

She had the radio on really low and couldn't really hear what was playing. But it was just a distraction because Anna didn't like to ride in silence. It felt weird to sit there and move the wheel. It felt eerie and lonely. With the radio on, those feelings left. Anna knew she couldn't hear the radio well enough to hum to the song she thought was playing. Maybe it was a stupid commercial but Anna started humming a random tune to herself. She didn't know if it were a song or not, but it reminded her of Elsa and her singing voice. Boy was it a godlike one. When Elsa would sing Anna would always play something in the background, either guitar of piano. Once Elsa had started to sing Viva la Vida by Cold play, while Anna was playing Xbox. This was about a year before Elsa left,

Elsa was just laying on Anna's bed reading a book that Anna could never remember unless she really thought about. _Ah Catcher in the Rye. That's what she was reading, boy that was pretty good book. I'm not one for reading but that was a good book._ Going back to the memory Anna had a Yamaha electric keyboard that she had gotten for Christmas the year before. But she didn't immediately start playing as she was going 42-6 in Battlefield three on Operation Metro. In her mind she was playing the string and piano melody parts to the song Elsa was masterfully singing.

Anna was sitting on the edge of her bed and would feel the sheets move ever so slightly as Elsa tapped her foot the beat of the song. Anna didn't remember why Elsa was in her room but it was nice company as Anna was usually alone in the house. Elsa was in her junior year of high school and went on dates with guys and girls all the time, and her parents worked late everyday. But it wasn't so bad. She had her fair share of friends and girlfriends, but she enjoyed spending time with her sister the most.

As she continued to wreck the other team, Elsa's sing got louder and Anna stopped playing to listen to Elsa's godly voice. She turned to face Elsa but it surprised her that Elsa was lost in her book. She didn't even look up at Anna when Anna had turned around. Smiling at her older sister Anna got up from the bed and walked over to her keyboard. Plugging it in and turning it on she started to play the string riff of the song.

At the sound of Anna's keyboard, Anna remembered Elsa jumped a bit and stopped singing. "Shit that scarred me." She remembered Elsa give a small laugh. Elsa got up from the bed and walked over to Anna, who was still playing. Sitting down next to Anna, Elsa started singing again. "It was a wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums. People couldn't believe what I'd become. Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate. Just a puppet on a lonely string. Oh who'd ever want to be king." As the both entered the chorus they looked at each other and laughed. Anna remembered Elsa's hair was in her famous braid, and she was wearing her Georgetown University sweater that was her fathers but she wore it often because it was really comfy and had blue jeans on. Her makeup wasn't done so her light freckles were more seeable.

Anna was making the turn into the station and lost the memory for a quick second. She wanted to keep reminiscing about the fun times she had with here sister, but she needed to look for a parking spot. _Ugh, come on people. I just one spot is that too much to ask for. I don't think so. It's just a simple request._ Anna circled the parking lot a few times before she finally found a spot that was right in the front of station and she could see everyone coming down the escalator. It was a great spot as Anna hadn't seen Elsa yet.

She felt her heart in her throat and her eyes jumped from person to person hoping that one of them was Elsa. She turned off the car and was fumbling to unbuckled her seat belt. She opened the door she jumped out of the car. Her smile on her face was blissful and her leg kept shaking as she got nervous. _For the first time in three years..._ Anna watched as a bunch of people in military uniforms come down the escalator. She didn't see her sister any where in the crowd. As her excited eyes jumped from person to person she saw how families of these soldiers were waiting.

Taking her attention for a second she saw how parents and children cheered and wept as they saw there sons or father home. It made Anna's heart jump as she felt tears on the sides of eyes. It warmed her heart to see families rejoined. Nothing in the world could compare to it, true love was the only thing exception that could trump the love of a family, but even then family love was incomparable. Anna's eyes shifted from hugging family to hugging family until her eyes fell upon a beautiful blonde haired woman.

She was wearing a marine uniform and was standing with perfect posture. Her poise was elegant and her curves were emasculate. Anna's eyes examined the woman's perfect body and felt the urge to tell how beautiful she looked. Moving her legs she started walking to the blonde. Her hair was short and in a bun, kind of similar to Anna's when she would put her hair into a bun but a little different. Her legs were really defined and the way the uniform seemed to hug the woman's body made Anna's eyes bulge from her head.

_Look at her, she's the definition of gorgeous. Look at those curves. She's so elegant and regal. Her shoulder's are well defined. Her ass is really nice, whoa like really nice._ The woman walked up to the bus stop and Anna thought she was going to get onto a bus. But it turned out she didn't but, Anna saw how the woman's hips moved so perfectly. Her hips screamed for attention when she walked. As Anna got closer she could see some of the facial features of the woman. She had perfect cheek bones and light freckles that reminded Anna of her sister.

Then Anna look a closer look at the woman as she was now standing ten feet away from. _Those freckles and cheek bones. Her sapphire eyes, and thin eye brows. They're just like Elsa's._ Anna looked even harder at the woman and realized who she was. A whole rush of emotions came forth as Anna didn't know how to react. The only thing she could think of was, "Elsa."

The blonde turned her head and stared with her sapphire eyes at Anna. "Hi." She said softly. Anna was frozen in place as she just stared at her sister. Eventually though she started to move. She felt tears run down her cheeks and she sprinted the short distance towards her sister. With her arms open she crashed into her sister, and started to cry even harder. She wrapped her arms around her sister tightly and felt Elsa's arms go around her body, the amount of joy and excitement Anna was feeling couldn't compare to how much she had missed her sister.

"It's really nice to see you." Anna said still crying, but smiling at the same time.

Elsa gave a small laugh and felt her eyes burn and mouth go dry. Hearing her younger sisters crying and happy voice, Elsa felt overjoyed and relieved. She broke down crying as well as she held her sister tightly. Not wanting to ever let go. She was taller than her sister and rested her head on the younger girls head. Bliss, sadness, excitement, relief, and love all came to Elsa at the same time. Holding her sister for the first time in three years was like nothing she had ever felt ever since what happened a year ago. Elsa cried harder with her sister. The only words that came out of her mouth were, "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you to. I love you Elsa." Elsa held Anna even tighter and cried harder. _Even after I left she still loves you._ As scared as Elsa was, the amount of joy that overcame her , to know her sister was still here for her and that she still loved her, was unbearable.

"I love you too Anna." Elsa in a crying whisper. Tightening her grip as well, Anna felt her throat clench up and couldn't believe her sister was finally home in her arms. They both continued in there embrace and felt as if time stopped. They both stood holding and crying into each other. They loved each other and to see the other for the first time in a long was unexplainable. Anna had dreamt of this ever since hearing that it was possible her sister might come home. The night she got the call, she broke down crying and thanked god for keeping her sister alive all this time. This was the happiest day of her life and only hope it wouldn't be the last.

After what seemed like hours, Anna and Elsa pulled away but kept there hands on the sides of each other bodies. They stared lovingly into each others eyes and the words that would've been exchanged were all said in that stare. From a distance it would've looked like they were about to kiss each other, but neither of them felt that urge. They hugged each other again but not as long as the other one felt.

Wiping away tears Anna pulled away and said, "Lets go home Elsa."

Her sister smiled and said, "Okay." Taking her duffle bag and grabbing hold of Anna's hand, Elsa was lead to Anna's car. Nothing could compare to this moment. She was finally home. She was finally able to her sister again. As she got in the car she thought, _I can't believe I'm and her with my sister. It's been so long, I hope we I things go back to normal and Anna and I can be sisters again._

Anna started the car and drove out of the parking lot. _She's finally home. Thank you God. Thank you. This is the best day ever. For the first time in forever, Elsa is finally home, and for the first time we get to be sisters again._ Anna wiped the tears off of her face. She glanced at her sister and smiled.

Elsa was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who commented. As for my writing, yah it ain't the best but I'm new at fanfics so it's a learning process. And for the grammatical and word errors, sorry about that. I suck at proofreading *sigh* but, once again, it's a learning process.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and if anyone has a problem with the military slang please tell. Next time a chapter of scene like this is written, I'll put the translations in an A/N if you want.**

* * *

 

_S_ _he's home. She's finally home!_

"So..." Anna said a little nervously, turning her head slightly towards her sister but still keeping her eyes on the road.

Elsa turned her head towards Anna and gave her a small, kind smile, "So, I guess by the way you said my name earlier you didn't recognize me?" Elsa smiled and took off her cap, running a hand through her hair. She took the pins and bands out of her bun to let her hair down.

"Yes, I mean no." Caught a little off guard by Elsa's question Anna spoke faster than she could think. "Well maybe you could say that because I was checking you out. B-But I didn't realize it was you, I mean you hair wasn't in a braid and you didn't have a lot of make-up on, and you looked really gorgeous in your uniform, the way it hugged your body, showing your curves." Anna didn't notice how Elsa's face blushed a little.

Anna shook her head trying to clear her mind a bit and focus, "But I wasn't looking at you that way, well I was, but we're sisters," She looked at Elsa for a quick second and motioned to Elsa and herself, "and that's weird for me to see you that way, I mean gross." _Wait, did I just tell her she's gross._ "N-not that your gross in any way what so ever. I mean look at you. Sheer perfection and for me not to recognize you and think your really sexy,"

Elsa almost burst out laughing. Covering her mouth and closing her eyes, Elsa maintained her composure.

 _Fuck I can't believe I just said._ "Oh my god! I-I didn't mean to say that. I was trying to uhh say that I didn't know you, well I know you but I didn't _know_ it was you and-and I thought I'd introduce myself to you." _What. Think for once._ "Well you already know who I am, but I thought you were some one else. Not that I was waiting for someone else. But when I saw that it was you, I was like whoa. She's hot!" Anna's eyes widened and pushed her left hand against her head.

This time Elsa started laughing.

Anna gave a nervous laugh, "You know what I mean right?" her face burned a little and started to turn a little red.

Anna stopped talking and looked at her sister while also tying to concentrate on the road. "You still babble a mile a minate Anna," Elsa shifted her eyes a bit, "and I guess thank, you for the weird complements."

"But you know what I was trying to get at, right?!" Anna quickly replied.

"Yes I know what you meant. In that whole heap of words, I know what you meant. I always have understood your incoherent rambling." Elsa chuckled a bit.

"Well good, and your welcome, I guess." Both Anna and Elsa laughed as Anna started to slow the car down because the light in front of her was yellow.

"Well, within a month my hair should be back to it's original length and I'll put my hair in that intricate but _sexy_ braid." Anna started laughing again.

"Yah, _sexy_ , is not the word I would use. More like time consuming. I remember after you would take a shower it would take you at least an hour and a half to get your hair in that braid."

"But I remember it taking you an hour to get all the knots out of your hair. It was always a...ba-struggle for you." Elsa managed a small smirk. _Don't think about it. Don't think, don't think._

"Yah because my hair hates me and becomes this big mess every time I fall asleep."

While Anna talked and focused on the road, Elsa closed her eyes and took a few quick breath, "I never had that problem with my hair. It was always perfect when I slept."

"Yah you never move when you sleep. It's like you become this fucking statue."

Elsa started laughing and so did Anna.

The car slowly came to a halt as a different light turned red about fifteen minutes from Anna's apartment building. When Anna and Elsa finished laughing they looked at each other. It had been so long since that last time they heard the other person's laugh, not talking with each other about random things Anna would suddenly think about. Both were smiling and looking at each other with glimmering eyes. "I missed these kind of conversations." Anna said smiling blissfully.

Elsa put one of her hands on Anna's, which was on the gear shifter, but looked away. "I missed them too." Elsa said softly, trying to hold back her tears. A flash image of a woman's face with beautiful but languishing deep sea blue eyes and a dirt covered face crossed her mind. But as the image left a weak and pain filled voice could be heard in her head. _I loved the powwows we had when we were alone._

Anna's smile faded a bit and she furrowed a brow, "What's the matter."

"Nothing." Elsa was now looking out the window, but her eyes were closed a little tightly.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." Elsa a little bitterly.

"Elsa-"

"I said I'm fine." Elsa said raising her voice to almost a yell. She looked at Anna with disdained eyes.

"Elsa is there something bo-"

"NO! So stop asking!" Elsa yelled.

Startled by Elsa's yelling, Anna flinched and moved back from her sister. A morose feeling overcame Anna and both girls sat in silence. With her eyes a little glossy Anna felt like crying. She and her sister had rarely ever argued, let alone raised their voices to one another. Even when Elsa left they never argued or fought.

"Sorry." Anna said in a hushed, and whimpering voice. She didn't want to cry and make Elsa feel bad, but she started sniffling. She held the steering wheel tightly to hold back tears. Anna thought there must a good reason for Elsa raise her voice. _Maybe she's just tired from the flight and isn't in the best of moods._

But that didn't help her to feel better and her sniffling continued.

It was now starting to effect Elsa. The blonde looked over at her crestfallen and near crying sister. Her anger remained but was redirected at her self. _Great, not even an hour home and I made her cry. Good job Elsa._

After taking a few short deep breaths to try and calm down Elsa looked back at her sister. "Anna, I'm sorry for raising my voice. I-I'm just a little tired I guess."

Feeling better Anna tried to look at her older sister but remained focused on the road. "It's okay. I would be too if I traveled in a plane for that long." Anna said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's if you ever got on a plane?" Elsa said lightening up a bit.

"I could, I don't have that big a fear of heights."

Almost giving a very un-lady like snort, Elsa gave a small laugh and her anger was now subsiding.

"What, I don't have that big a fear." Anna said with a small smile forming on her face.

"Anna, when you were little you were petrified of being within the same postal code of a Ferris Wheel."

"Yah but that was when I was little."

"But there was the time you visited me at college and got yourself dared to go up the rock climbing wall." Before Anna could reply Elsa added, "You barely got a foot off the ground before you started to freak out and piss your pants." A sly smile crossed Elsa's face.

"Shut up." Anna lightly punched Elsa in the arm. "I didn't pee my pants."

Elsa shook her head, trying to maintain her better mood. "Yes you did. You kept tripping over your words and couldn't even come up with anything to say that you didn't." Elsa thought back to the incident in hopes of distracting herself from the horrific images that were coming to her head. As she thought about the incident, the thought became more vivid.

_They were in the Rec center of Georgetown University. Elsa and Anna were talking to each other while a tall, but skinny guy with black spikey hair was waiting for Anna to put her money were her mouth was. Elsa was eighteen and a freshman in college but her birthday was in a month. Anna had just turned fifteen and for her birthday she had wanted to visit and stay with Elsa for the weekend._

_"Come on Anna, you know your afraid of heights."_

_"So, I can't not do it. I don't back down so easily." Elsa rolled her eyes._

_"So you doin it or what red. I've got class in fifteen minutes and it's going to take you at least five to get into the gear."_

_"Hold on Zach," Elsa said, "Anna, don't do this. I don't wanna see you get hurt."_

_"Elsa you worry too much."_

_"And you act before you think shorty." Elsa smiled softly._

_"Oh playing that card. Well know I'm doing it to show you bitch." Anna quickly turned and walked over to Zach._

_"I'm ready jackass, gear me up with that climbing shit." Elsa's head fell into her hand. She shook her head and sighed._

_"Yo Els, your sis seems to what she's doin." Zach called out as Anna was putting the gear on with no problem._

_"To hell she does. It took her till the age of ten to finally tie her shoes by herself." Zach and Elsa laughed, while Anna shot daggers at her older sister._ I'll pay for that later. _Elsa thought to herself._

_Once all the gear was on and ropes were checked, Anna was ready to climb. "All right red, you just have to make past the yellow line and boom ya done. That's it. Elsa over there thinks you can't do it and so do I. But hey maybe you prove us wrong. Probably not though."_

_"Step aside toothpick, I've got a mountain to climb." Anna pushed Zach out of her way and walked over to the rock climbing wall._

_Elsa walked over and stood next to Zach._

_"Jeez Elsa, your sister sure is feisty."_

_"You don't know the half of it. But she's all bark with no bite."_

_"I heard that." Elsa smiled smugly._ _"So I just climb right." Anna said looking up at the wall, now feeling intimidated._

_"No, you jump and the ropes will pull you up." Zach said sarcastically._

_"Asshole." Anna said._

_Elsa knew what was probably going through her sisters head and was starting to get scared that her sister might do more than just freak out. "Anna, remember you don't have to do this. You can back away and nobody will think less of you."_

_"Well," Before Zach could say anything Elsa punched him in the balls. He grunted and started coughing. "The fuck man," he fell to his knees and looked up at Elsa, who was glaring at him, "Your...sisters right...red. You...don't have...to do this, holy fucking shit this hurts."_

_Anna turned around and tried to act confident but Elsa could see the fear in her younger sisters face, "But I'm going to do it anyway so shut up and let me concentrate."_

_Anna reached up with a shaky hand and then another. then her feet came next._

_Elsa tried not to laugh as her sister looked like a frog getting ready to jump when all of Anna's limbs were on the wall. Anna started to climb with very shaky hands. Her one leg had somehow come up and made a right angle with her two legs. Anna was only a foot of the ground when she decided to look down and start to freak out. She paused and her arms and legs started trembling._

_"Anna are you okay?"_

_"Perfect, uh how far up am I." Anna said in a shaky voice._

_"Your not even a foot off the ground red." Zach said trying to get up._

_"Really, t-the air seems thinner."_

_Zach looked at Elsa with a confused look. "What? Are you stuck missy?"_

_"No." Anna said as if she were about to start crying_

_"It kinda looks like it." Zach said not noticing the younger girls changed tone._

_"I-I need to concentrate so I'm just blocking you out now." Anna's voice was on the verge of panic, and Elsa knew it._

_"Anna I think it's time to stop." Elsa started walking to her sister._

_"I'm fine Elsa." Anna reached up for a hand whole, but the sweet that hand accumulated on her hands caused her to slip. She fell back into Elsa arms and started to scream. Elsa fell do the ground as her sister continued to scream_

_"SHIT FUCK, ELSA HELP. ELSA!" Anna's arms were flailing and everyone with in the building could hear Anna._

_"Anna, shhh it's okay. Shhh, I've got you. Stop screaming in my ears, I need them for the lecture at three." Elsa spoke in a hushed and calming voice trying to calm down her petrified sister. But Anna was still trembling and screaming. Elsa started rock her sister and in a near whisper sung part of the first verse from_ You'll be in my heart. _Elsa's singing had always calmed her younger sister, whether she be mad or sad, it always seemed to work._

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand hold it tight." Elsa took one of Anna's hands and held it tightly. Elsa herself was on the verge of crying for how bad she felt of her sister. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you and keep you safe and warm."_

_Anna was almost completely calmed down from her sisters soft singing. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Elsa's arms and wasn't falling. "Did I make?" She looked into her sisters soft eyes._

_"No, you weren't even close, and I think it's safe to say that your never going to do this again." Elsa smiled and so did Anna._

_"How touching," Zach said behind them "From the looks of it you two could start making out." Both girls burst out laughing._

_"Well Elsa I'm ready to head back to you dorm."_

_"Alright, lets get up first."_

_When Elsa and Anna turned around Zach started to fall to ground laughing. Elsa and Anna looked at each other confusingly. "What's so funny Zach." Elsa said._

_He was laughing so hard it was hard for him to talk. "Your...sister...p-pi...pissed herself." He laughed even harder. All the way till the point were he started coughing and trying to catch his breath uncontrollably._

_Anna looked down, "No I didn't this is just...It's only a...maybe...I uhh..." Anna struggled to finish any of her sentences until finally she gave up and looked at her sister. "This blows."_

For as serous it was to not laugh at Anna's petrified state, Elsa started to laugh hysterically as she remembered Anna's misfortune afterward. In the back of her mind though, she knew nearly a year and a few weeks to that day, she had left for Iraq.

Elsa's laughing became contagious and Anna succumbed to a fit of laughter herself.

They came to another stop light and Anna looked over at Elsa still laughing. Eventually they stopped but both girls continued to broadly smile at each other. It had been so long to hear each other laugh again. Anna never knew when she would ever hear it again. While Elsa thought she would never hear the sound of her sister ever again.

They continued to smile and stare at each other. When there eyes met both girls leaned in and hugged each other again. Elsa and Anna fought back the urge to start crying as they held her each other. It was an awkward positioning for both girls, the gear shifter was pushing into Anna's stomach and her back was nearly perpendicular to the way her lower body was facing and Elsa was at least five inches taller than Anna and had to bend down a bit so that she didn't pull Anna up from her seat.

Then a truck horn beeped behind them and they quickly released each other. Anna saw that the light was green and how the person behind was nearly driving up on the bumper of her car. "Shit. Sorry, sorry." Anna gave an apologetic smile to the rear view mirror and saw that they guy in the truck behind waving his hands, yelling at her and giving her the middle finger. She rolled her eyes.

But in a small panic Anna's foot slammed onto the accelerator, and then brake. The car jerked forward as more car and truck horns could be heard behind her. Elsa, who had been, laughing, was now gripping the side of the car looking at the road with terrified eyes. In an instant she didn't see asphalt anymore, only a crater covered sand road. The windshield was cracked and as she looked around Anna's car it turned into The Bus. She looked down and saw her hand shaking with the receiver of radio in her left hand.

Their Humvee was moving barreling down the wide, dirt road.

Her breathing became heavy and there was now the rattling of bullets against the Humvee. The sound of explosions and the sight of dirt and fire was filling the area around the vehicle. The steel edifices around her turned into clay and cement. The traffic lights disappeared and then cars in front and behind her turned into more Humvees. She heard the 50 firing and the shell casings hitting the roof of the vehicle. She looked down again to see her clothes changed into a Kevlar vest, a digital desert camo designed jacket and pants. Her heels turned into tan combat boots and the weight of a helmet could be felt on the top of her head.

The radio filled with voices of other Humvee commanders.

" _Targets 9 O'clock!_ "

" _Enemies on the right side. Light 'em up._ "

" _Small arms fire from the windows._ "

" _Watch the road for more IED's._ "

" _Stags down and in critical condition._ "

 _"Our fitty is going black._ "

" _We need to move faster."_

_"Fuck! Balls to walls, come on."_

_"There every fucking where._ "

" _This is Hook 1 go Icepick actual._ "

There was a more calmed voice that came through the radio that started talking. " _I'_ _ve got armor down with several men critically wounded and taking heavy fire from all flanks, we need an escape route now!_ " There was an explosion right next to her Humvee, sending the vehicle veering to the left. The entire vehicle bounced and Elsa shot her hand up onto the top of her helmet, trying to hold it down.

" _How many klicks to the FOB._ "

" _I have no idea._ "

" _We passed the BFR forty meters ago._ "

" _That's about thirteen clicks till the FOB."_

" _And five till the edge of the city."_

" _Check the roofs!_ "

" _There firing from the mosques! Captain we need to get out of here._ "

"Elsa there fucking every where!" Someone with a slightly panicked male voice said.

"Really?! Thanks for BFO, dumbass." She said sarcastically.

"There on the god damn roofs, and in the alley ways. What the fuck should I shoot at." Goggles said shouting over the sound of the gun he fired.

"Anything that's shooting back at us Gogs." Another female voice said from the back.

"That helps. Any other advice?"

"Yah get rid of the BCG's!"

"And don't fart for god's sake."

"Focus! We're in a bag of dicks right now, and I don't senseless banter." Elsa snapped.

"Shit. _Carson's been hit, get on the mod deuce someone._ " Another voice said over the radio.

" _Watch for RPG's._ "

" _We're black on the mod._ "

" _We going black now too._ "

" _This is Forest 1, Icepick main says we have no readily available birds in the air to guide you out of the area. We cleared that area of the city months ago."_

" _Apparently not Forest 1._ "

_"We cannot give you accurate readings without endangering ourselves and without eyes we have no idea what route's they have covered."_

"The fuck does that mean." The panicked voice said.

"It means we're sort of fucked and on our own to get out of this." Said the husky man driving.

" _A_ _ll current birds deployed are needed for Ranger dustoff's, escorts, and support fire. We can have a lawn dart over your position in ten but main wants to know where the rest of your company is located._ "

" _I have now idea where they are. We lost radio contact five minutes ago. They might heading Northeast on the side roads to get out of the city but I'm not sure."_

An idea suddenly came to Elsa's mind. "Marshall take the back and side roads see where that leads us, they might only have the main road covered for now and we could meet up with Exo and third companies" Elsa said over the radio.

" _Dually noted Blake. Everyone follow the ass of the Vee in front of you, but don't crawl up it too far._ "

" _Yes sir. Hoo-ah._ " Most of the other commanders said in unison.

" _Who ever the big green weenie is for getting us in this brown star cluster, remind me to kick his ass._ "

" _Stay focused Werl._ "

Once the first side street was spotted the convoy took it and started taking sporadic turns, in the hope of getting back towards the base with out more heavy enemy fire. The roads were tight and relatively quiet. The convoy speed down each road taking any turn they could. For about the next ten minutes this pattern continued. Each person on the 50 cal's were watching every corner, and ever rooftop. The radio was silent as the convoy hoped their enemy only had the one route covered. Elsa and everyone in her Humvee was starting to calm down.

"I think they only had that route covered sir." Elsa said into the radio, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

" _I think so too. Good call Blake. Everyone status report."_

"How's everyone back there?" Elsa said looking back into the back of the vehicle.

" _I've got one KIA, Private Jack Carson._ " Elsa eyes fell to the floor and everyone was quiet for a moment. It wasn't the first death of a close friend, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

"I'm fine. Shit my pants a little but I'm fine." The blonde guy finally said.

" _We're all fine here._ "

"Classy. I'm okay, slight bruise on my left arm and my back's sore but you'll massage it later." The woman winked at Elsa, who blushed a little at the woman.

" _KIA, Corporal Jay Stags._ "

"Yah 'massage'." The blonde guy said as the commander's voice went over the radio.

Both girls blushed

"Hey Goggles how you feelin." Elsa asked as she banged on the roof.

"I feel like a bag of smashed asshole." Everyone chuckled.

"My hands are still vibrating, I think I have more sand on my clothes than any day at the beach, my goggles are cracked, and I have bruises all over my body. Other than that, juuuust peachy." She snickered and turned towards the man driving.

"How you doing Engels."

"Just fine ma'am."

"Alright." She was about to talk back into the radio when a shrill and panicked voice came on.

" _RPG!_ "

Elsa looked into the side mirror and saw the rear Humvee fly up into the air six feet in a flaming ball of metal and fire. She watched as the half of the gunner's fire engulfed body flew out of the vehicle. She didn't see where the body landed as suddenly the Humvee in front of her blew up from and IED hidden in the narrow street. The force of the blast caused the blown up vehicle to turn ninety degrees to the left, showing the side of the Humvee to Elsa.

"SHIT!"

Her Humvee crashed into the smoldering vehicle, dragging it along the road. For about 50 feet they dragged the burning vehicle. Elsa could see the burning corpses inside. The flesh of each mans face was charcoaled, and all were slumped over. The gunner, who was screaming in pure agony, was now engulfed in flames and hung over the gun.

With the lack of sight from all the smoke, the husky man driving Elsa's Humvee had no idea of where he was going.

"Left turn, left turn, left turn." Goggles shouted from above.

"How far!" Elsa shouted.

"NOW"

But it was too late to turn the vehicle, the ruins of the dead Humvee crashed into the side of building and stopped both vehicles voilenty sending her and the other comrades hurtling forwards, into the metal of the seats and front of their vehicle.

After the initial crash Elsa was dazed and pushed herself up from the front of Humvee and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and her ears rung. Her whole body ached and she felt blood dripping on the palm of her left hand. There were pieces of the radio receiver stuck deep into her hand. She turned her head slowly seeing the person next to her slumped over the steering wheel, slowly trying to get up. Her muscles ached and as she brought her head, there was a sharp pain in her neck. Reaching to feel if anything was, she felt nothing. Spinning her head around and hearing her neck crack, Elsa started to take the fragments out of her hand.

But her body still ached and looking out her window she saw a small wall run parallel to the road the convoy was on. She then saw the Humvee squads getting out of and firing at the buildings around them.

As she her hearing came back there were more sounds of explosions. She felt a hand on her should trying to get her attention.

"Elsa." It started with blonde man's voice.

"Elsa."

"Elsa." But then it started turning into the soft and sweet voice of her sister.

"Elsa. Are you alright?"

She blinked a couple times. The fiery vehicle in front of her was gone, and she was now looking at a small line of trees that slightly hid the buildings behind them.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice was starting to sound worried.

The blonde looked around quickly and saw that vehicle was stopped and in a parking lot with a side entrance door to a building behind them. "I-I'm fine Anna." She looked over at her sister and feigned a smile.

"Are you sure?" Anna's voice was a little shaky.

"Yah. I'm fine, just," Elsa looked around again. "Where are we?"

"My apartment building." Anna said casually.

"Apartment building?" Elsa said quizzically.

"Yah, I go to Arendalle Community College, a few miles past the Pentagon."

"Oh, alright, I know were it is."

"Okay." Anna got out of the car and walked to the trunk. Elsa got out right after her and as she started to walk, she nearly fell down. She thought she was wearing combat boots, and not high heels. Elsa managed to catch her self and avoided having her sister notice.

The trunked slammed shut and Anna appeared in front of her. "You ready to go."

Elsa looked up and saw her sister carrying her duffle bag. "I'll carry that for you. It's pretty heavy."

Anna waved at her sister, "Pssh, not really, I got it for you." Elsa furrowed a brow as she and Anna started walking towards the side entrance door. "I'd like to remind you that I'm still pretty strong." Anna smirked at Elsa.

"That's right. At one point you could bench a little over hundred pounds." Elsa smiled genuinely now.

"Damn right, and I don't even work out that much." Anna said with her chin a little high. "I also recall always beating you in arm and regular wrestling matches."

"Not always shorty."

"Oh, I would challenge you, but I don't want to embarrass a marine." Anna laughed.

Elsa feigned another smile and looked down at the ground with heavy eyes.

* * *

Opening the up the door to Anna's apartment, Elsa was immediately met with the smell of peaches and cool air. She looked around and saw the set up of Anna's apartment. There was a closet to her right, and a kitchen to her left. A small table and chairs just outside the kitchen entrance with a bowl apples and banana's on top of it. There were a two futon's in an L shaped against the walls. And a 60 inch LG TV on a TV stand.

"So I guess I'll give you the grand tour of my bachelorette pad." Elsa gave a small laughed.

"Well as you can see there's a closet just to the right of the door. The only things that are in there are shoes, jackets, and your old PS3."

"You still have it?"

"Yah I thought I'd hold on to it for when you came back."

Elsa felt her eyes start to water. _She thought I was always going to coming back._

Before Elsa could cry, Anna showed her the small kitchen that was five feet from the door to the left. "This is the kitchen. The fridge is filled with mostly empty space, but I keep milk, eggs, cheese, could've just said dairy, some left over pasta from a couple nights ago, some import Monsters, and orange juice."

"Monster, import. I like those two words. Mind if I have one." Elsa said feeling more elated.

"Go for it. I could always buy more from the gas station or Shaw's."

Elsa opened the fridge in no time, grabbing the first can she saw. Opening the black and green can she took a couple swigs of the delectable and smooth tasting liquid. When she was done she made a satisfied "Aaaahhh. Tastes better than I remember."

"It should, all that desert water probably tasted terrible." Anna smirked.

But Elsa didn't laugh, she only took another giant swig. She shut her eyes closed tightly and finished the drink. When she was done she crushed the can in her hand extremely tightly. Her arm was away from Anna so she wouldn't have to see Elsa's arm shaking from how tightly she was holding the can.

"The cabinets behind you hold all the plates and glasses but it's nothing is organized in here so, open one up and you should have a plate, bowl, cup all right there."

"Still don't clean or organize I see."

"Hey I clean."

"Really," Elsa pointed to the sink, "What's all that then?"

"The sink." Anna said innocently.

"What's all that in the sink." Elsa snickered.

"I forgot do them okay. I'll do it later."

"Yah how much later will that be."

"Well, uh, I don't know but it'll get done don't be such so bossy on me already," Anna straightened her back a bit with a formal sounding tone she said, "I'm the queen of this apartment so things well get done when I want them done. So deal with it."

Elsa laughed, "Funny, I'm older and smarter though so whatever I say still goes."

"When you start paying for half the rent maybe, but my apartment, my rules bitch." Both girls laughed this time.

"As for the rest of the cabinets next to the fridge, I have no idea what's in them. A college budget is not amazing for grocery shopping. There are cookies, chips, cereal, other junk food, and maybe some Pop tarts some where. It's really just a roll of the dice. Oh and these two drawers next to the fridge hold all the silverware."

"I'm guessing that's also not organized."

"Bingo. As for the counter tops. Nothing much, except for the one behind you. That holds the toaster, microwave, the bread holder and Wi-Fi thing."

"Anything else about the kitchen I should now about." Elsa said raising her eye grow a bit.

"Nope."

They walked out of the kitchen and sat on the futon facing the TV. "As for the rest of the place, it's all really simple. TV, just cable. My Xbox is hooked up to it so we can watch Netflix. Oh and these foot rests open. I think yours holds all my games and this one yours." Anna opened her foot rest and saw all of Elsa's old PS3 games. "Yep, I'm right. As for the bedroom I only have one dresser and your clothes are under the bed in those vacuum sealed bag thingies."

"Okay. I think I'm going to go change. These clothes aren't really that comfortable, but I guess they make me look hot and sexy according to you." Elsa said.

"Haha very funny. There's a bathroom through the closet, and before you say it yes I know it's weird."

"Alright." Elsa got up and walked into the bedroom. She closed the door and reached under Anna's bed. She pulled out the first bag and opened it. She pulled out gray sweat pants and a white shirt. She just wanted to get out of the clothes she was in. There was a full length mirror on the bedroom door and Elsa stood in front of it to get her tie and top button undone.

After that her hands started trembling. The last time she had seen her exposed body was months ago. She remembered seeing how scared her stomach and arms were. Her legs had bruises and cuts everywhere. Her hands began to shake even more as her jacket came off. After struggling to get off her buttoned down shirt there was only a white t-shirt left. She paused and looked in the mirror at her arms. There were no bruises she could see, but there was the scar on her left arm. It looked as if it were a slash mark.

In an instant a flash of a blade crossed her arm. She reached for her arm as if to hold back the bleeding but there was none.

Elsa shook her head and slowly took off the shirt. Her eyes were closed when the shirt was finally off. She didn't want to see her scarred body. But with every ounce of will she opened her eyes. Only there were no scars, only her white bra and slim stomach with somewhat defined abdominal muscles.

She ran her hands across her smooth skin and closed her eyes. Everything was silent, the only thing she could hear was her slow breathing. Her hands made there way all across her body. At the same time though, it felt as if her hands weren't hers, but somebody else's. Tenderly and smoothly running across her body.

A slight smile crossed her face as she thought she felt lips going across her exposed shoulder and up her neck. The hands on her body were cupping her breasts and lightly squeezing them. Elsa's breathing became heavy as one hand slid down her stomach and under her blouse. The light kisses on her neck felt like jolts of electricity and all of sudden she felt fingers press down on the fabric of her underwear.

"Open your eyes." A seductive voice whispered.

As Elsa opened her eyes, she saw herself in the mirror, standing there with one hand on her breast and the other under her blouse. She looked around as if there was someone with her. "Come back, I need you." Elsa pleaded.

But she was alone. Her hands came up to her face and then she realized something. She still had on the uniform gloves.

Tears started to streak down her face and an over whelming sense of grief and anger filled her being. Elsa gritted her teeth but what finally came over her was sadness.

In less than a heart beat she was in the bathroom. She turned on the shower and didn't care what the temperature was at. The rest of her clothes were torn off and as she stepped into the shower, she broke down sobbing.

Elsa fell to her knees and curled up with her head on the shower floor. The running water blocked out the sound of her crying and the water from the shower head mixed with her tears. All that was left was her feeling of failure and sadness.

"It was all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Elsa kept repeating. She wanted someone to tell her it was alright, but there was no one that would ever understand for what she had lost, for what she had seen. The only thing she could do was hold her self and bawl. Her hands went up and down her arms. She felt the rough wet fabric of her cadet gloves. She remained in that position for what seemed like a long time.

Slowly she brought herself upright, but remained on her knees. She brought her hands up slowly. The white pieces of fabric dripped with grief. Elsa clenched her fists knowing what was under then. Her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched.

She was about to scream in agony when her sister knocked on the bathroom door. "Elsa I've got a towel for you, can I come in?"

The older girl stood up quickly, "Yah." Her voice was shaky.

The door opened and Elsa heard her sister walk in. "Alright I put the towel on the sink. What do you want me to do with your marine outfit."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Put them in a plastic bag. I don't need them anymore. I'll probably through them away later on in the week."

"Okay I'll put the bag with your clothes in it on the bed. Oh and I have the sweats and an extra bra and underwear for you. There on top of the towel."

"Kay, thank you." Elsa said trying to sound casual.

"Anything else you need." Anna said cheerfully.

Only one thing came To Elsa's mind but she held it back. "No, I'm good but thank you."

"Your welcome." Elsa heard the door closed and let out a deep sigh. She turned her head to the shower dial and noticed it was on the coldest setting. Sighing again Elsa closed her eyes as she took of the gloves. She washed her body and hair with Anna's soaps and shampoo's. When she was done she turned off the water and dried her self. Getting dressed in the sweats, Elsa looked into the bathroom mirror. She looked into her own eyes and saw nothing but the shell of who she used to be. The way her eyes starred back at her was nothing short of pain, misery, and self-loathing.

The one thing she could hope for now was that Anna would still see her big sister and who she used to be. Anna didn't need, and couldn't know what happened and why it affected Elsa so much. _She won't understand and she never will. Anna doesn't need to know what happened. She can't know, she just won't understand._

Elsa went to open the door when she felt as if someone was behind her. It wasn't an evil presence, but one of insight. "But you know she will. She always has." The male voice said.

Elsa had her back to the man and didn't look back. "No she won't, not this time." Elsa opened the door and walked out, never looking back.

Elsa walked out into the room living room and told her sister she was tired and needed to a nap. Anna said Elsa could sleep in her bed for a while, but when night came the bed was hers and Elsa would have to sleep on one of the futon's.

"But what if I like your bed."

"Then I would prepare to sleep with me." Realizing what she just said Anna scrambled for words. "Not that we would be sleeping in that way, as in me you sharing the bed and not the other way. Me sleep on one side and you the other. Not in the way of, you know cause that's really, really, really wrong." Anna gave a nervous laugh.

"Yah, it is so please try and think before you say anything." Elsa winked at her sister.

"You know that won't happen, but remember, the sky might be awake, but I sure as hell won't be so don't take a liking to my bed." Elsa giggled and Anna smiled at her sister.

"Alright, well see yah, I'm gonna catch some z's."

"Kay, Just tell me if the TV is to loud an when you wake up get changed because I want to show around the area and have diner somewhere. That's okay with you right."

"Sounds great Anna." Elsa walked into the bedroom and closed the door. _She's to innocent to know._ Elsa laid down and closed her eyes. For the next couples hours she would dream about her sister and the times they had together. Only, every single dream would end the same way, with Anna being hurt by Elsa in some way and a male voice saying, _You can't escape this, she was your sister._


	3. Chapter 3

That first week of being back was so foreign to Elsa. The bustling city, the crowds of people, the small fact that she felt happier. The past months before were full of dread, sorrow and fear. She could still feel of what she thought were remnants of those emotions but Elsa did everything to hide those feelings from her sister. It was easier said than done, though. Every time there was a loud noise or sudden movement of her body, the blonde would always have a something flash in front of her eye or get lost in a memory that felt so real it was hard to tell if it were reality or not. Every time she had one of those memories she felt that she was losing control of something, and it terrified her of what it could be.

When her sister would see Elsa do this she would always ask if something was wrong but Elsa's answer was always the same, no. Anna never pondered to much on it as Elsa would feign a smile and play it off. It hurt to do it and Elsa didn't know why, but her sister couldn't know what she was feeling.

Other than that, Elsa was trying to enjoy the time she was having with her younger sister. Anna had the entire week planned, but she was never good at following any plan so things played out as they did. She had told her older sister that she could only get a week of work and that most of her classes were in the late evening. So the first few days were sight seeing at every monument in the entire D.C area. Their fist stop, the Lincoln memorial.

"The Lincoln Memorial Anna, we've seen it like a thousand times when we were younger." Elsa said from her seat on the futon, slowly changing the channels on the TV.

"But why not see it a thousand and one times as adults." Anna, who was on the other futon, smiled at her sister. "There's always something new to see."

"Well what would we see that's new about it, if there is anything." Elsa returned a smile.

"I'll get to see it with you again, that's new." Anna stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Elsa.

Elsa's smile became warmer, "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your sister, and I have the right to be a dork." Elsa and Anna giggled a bit. "So come on let's go." Anna pulled on her sisters arm.

"Can't we just stay here." Elsa said playfully.

"No there's nothing to do here except play pointless, brain cell killing video games." Anna tugged harder on her sisters arm.

Elsa kept shaking her head and had her eyes tightly closed, but kept her tone happy. "So video games are fun. I used to be pro at them."

"Yah I know but let's do something active."

"I always did kick your ass in any game, especially Mortal Kombat. Guess you're afraid of losing." Elsa knew Anna loved Mortal Kombat and it was the only game the red head could stand a chance at winning against her older sister. But Anna was determined to do something out of apartment.

"Nice try missy, but you'll have to prove that later. Right now is the time to go see the Lincoln Memorial."

As their playful bantering went back in forth Elsa's demeanor slowly became sharper and agitated. The thought of going into a crowd frightened her. She thought something would happen or she'd go through another painful memory. When she was on her way home, she had flights from Paris, to New York City. Both had huge crowds of people that would push and shove each other, not caring who they hurt. Every time she as shoved or bumped into her mind would become blank as she slowly lost control over something.

She really didn't want to go anywhere. She felt safer in the apartment, but only to a certain point.

"Come ooonnnn, lets get out of here and do something fun."

"No, Anna." Elsa said sounding serious. But then quickly added, "We can have fun in here." She said making her tone sound happier, feigning a smile.

"Really? There's nothing to do here. We can play Xbox or PS3 later. Right now though is the time to get some exercise."

"Are you saying I need exercise, am I fat Anna?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow. She hoped that would distract her sister and forget about going out.

"Wha-nononono. I'm not saying that, you are definitely not fat. Not even close. That's...that's preposterous." She said turning her voice into a weird regal accentt. "No, I'm just saying getting exercise is nice. You know let the endorphins flow a little. Move around, shake a leg, walk around. You know. I didn't mean to say that your fat, because you're not. No way in hell you're fat. Far from it sis. Believe me when I say you are not fat."

"Okay then." Elsa looked at the TV again.

Realizing what her sister had done, Anna called out, "Wow, not cool. Smooth move at trying to distract me, but nope. Not today." Anna took the remote from Elsa's hand and turned of the TV.

"The hell Anna." Elsa said raising her voice.

"I told you, we're going to the Lincoln memorial."

"I said I didn't want to go." The older girls tone came out harsher than she meant, and the look on Anna's face made her feel terrible.

"Oh, okay. We don't have to I guess. Maybe tomorrow." Anna smile weakly and when she turned around her head dropped. She walked away into the kitchen.

_What the fuck is wrong with me._ Elsa scolded to herself. She rubbed her temples and walked into the kitchen. "Anna," The red head turned around, her eyes watering just a bit. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there, but I'll make it up to you. I hear the Lincoln Memorial is nice this time of year."

The younger girl wiped her eyes and smiled, "Really! I wonder what gave the idea to go."

Elsa smiled. "Alright then, the Lincoln Memorial it is." Elsa got up from the futon and both girls made their way out the door.

They made there way to the metro station where Elsa and Anna had met each other when Elsa came home, the King Street metro station. From there they would take the blue line and get off at the Smithsonian. It was around noon, Anna didn't have class to about five and not a lot of people would be on the metro, so finding a seat was going to be a lot easier. Anna hated it when there where a ton of people on. Just like driving in traffic she was almost certain one of these times when the metro would be so full that she would be able to get off and miss her stop and have to get off somewhere she didn't know.

Even though the metro wasn't crowed, soldiers were still the main people that rode the metro. They got on and off everyday and their families crowded around everywhere. Neither of the two like thinking about what that soldier was giving up. Anna always choked up because the day Elsa left was the worst day in her life.

The girls found a seat, Elsa on the inside looking out the window and Anna on the outside doing the same.

"Do you remember the first time we saw the Lincoln Memorial?" Anna asked sweetly, trying to get her mind off the despondent memory.

Elsa turned her head to face Anna. "Of course I do shorty." Anna huffed and smiled at Elsa. "It was winter and you were three and I was had just turned seven. Mom and Dad had never taken us into the city before, but now that I was old enough, we could all go, it was their present to me for my birthday."

"But at first it was only going to be you and them, and I would get fucked over and stay with a that lame babysitter."

"Yah, but you complained and cried on wanting to go so badly." Elsa smiled a bit. "It wasn't until Mom got really mad and Dad gave up on trying to calm you down that they left the decision to me."

"But of course you did the mean thing and pretended to think about it, you bitch." Anna's smile grew brighter.

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Which only made you angrier. In fact I think you groveled at my feet to go."

"I did not. There's no way in hell I would grovel for or do anything."

"Maybe now, but not when you were three."

Anna grinned, "Yah when I was three. Now shut the hell up and go on with the story."

"So which is it? Do you want me to keep going or not. Those last two statements are very contradictory Anna."

"You know what I meant." Anna huffed.

"Are you gonna beg me to keep going." Anna only shook her head and laughed. "As I was saying Mom and Dad put the sake of you going with us on me but I already knew the answer, which was yes of course." Elsa chuckled. "That day we got in the car and headed into the city for the first time. Dad always thought we were to young and Mom didn't like the city. Also you were too much to handle just in the house, which made them worry about how you would act outside the house."

Anna laughed. "I was a handful."

"Was! From the looks of it you still are." Elsa giggled and shoved Anna, who returned one.

"Looks can be deceiving." Anna added.

Elsa shook her head and continued, "Anyways, once we got into the city, you wouldn't stop talking about how 'awsome' all the buildings were, their size, how many there were. You were so intrigued by just the buildings alone you forgot the main reason we were in the city in the first place." Both girls laughed. "We drove around for an hour while you observed every building. Being the middle of winter too, there was a small layer of snow that made everything so much, cooler." She put emphasis on the last word.

"I see what you there, Haha." Anna said sarcastically. "That wasn't even a good though. Come on I could do better than that."

Elsa almost gave a very un-lady like snort but caught herself. "Pssh, I'd like to see you try."

"Your on sista." Anna cleared her throat while Elsa rolled her eyes. "It was the middle of winter and we were making our way into the city. With the snow, the already awesome looking buildings look super duper ice." Anna smiled but after a short awkward moment silence and disapproving stare from her older sister Anna's smile fell and she quickly admitted, "Wow that sucked ass. So go on with the story."

Elsa burst out laughing. "That was terrible Anna. I don't know how you could come up with something that bad." Anna rolled her eyes and her sister to continue with the story.

Elsa calmed herself to start talking again. "Uhh were was I, oh yah, so after that hour of seeing all the buildings including the White House and all the other important government buildings, we finally managed to get where we were supposed to."

The metro started to slow down and both girls realized this was there stop. Elsa stopped talking for a second as both girls got off the metro and out of the metro station. Unlike the King Street station, which was an outdoor station, the Smithsonian station was underground. With that, the walls were plastered with more posters for the war. Elsa hated those posters and kept her head down. She walked behind her sister, who was cheerfully walking through the crowd, dodging and fishing her way through the crowd with ease.

Which was another thing that was bothered the older girl. It wasn't even a holiday but for some reason that didn't deter people for visiting the Smithsonian. People kept bumping in to Elsa and every time it happened she would feel something that was a mix of anger and angst. She felt her hands come out of jean pockets and her arms camce across her chest. An overall sense of panic started to settle in.

"Anna." Elsa said in a slightly shaky voice.

The red head had gotten lost in the crowd and out of view from Elsa, which put her in an state of near panic.

The younger suddenly appeared in front of Elsa. "Yah." She said blissfully.

"You think you could slow down a bit, it's not a race." Elsa's voice was still shaky, but she managed a smile.

"So, it could be."

"Anna-" Elsa said sounding serious.

"Sorry I'm just so excited."

"I know you are." Elsa said smiling purely this time.

When they got outside it was a beautiful spring day. The wind was low and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The leaves on the trees were almost all in and the famous cherry blossom trees were almost in bloom. In the next week or so they would bloom for the National Cherry Blossom Festival, which was another excursion Anna planned but that was going to be a surprise for later in the week.

As they walked, Elsa continued with the story. "Well from where I left off, we had just arrived at the Lincoln Memorial." Both girls started in the direction of the memorial and Elsa continued to talk. "We were both besides ourselves to see the thing that we actually screamed the first time we saw it. We got out of the car and nearly sprinted up all those stairs."

"But Mom and Dad had somehow planned for that and caught the both of us in there arms. Saying 'We need to stay together." Anna cut in.

"Yep. So we all of us went of the stairs to the see a statue sitting a chair ,looking rather intelligent, and once we got to the top Mom set you down and of course you sprinted everywhere. At the time the place was huge but when we got older we realized it wasn't that big, so that's probably why Mom let you go bat shit crazy." Anna gave a small laugh. "I of course being the calm girl I was, walked around and read both the Emancipation Proclamation, and the Gettysburg Address. I was at a higher reading level than my class, so they were fairly easy to read and somewhat understand." Elsa didn't see but Anna had rolled her eyes. "You on the other went back on forth between both documents and couldn't even say half the words."

"I was three so give a brake miss brainaic."

Elsa's smile faded at the complement but her joyful tone made up for it. "Alright, so after a while Mom and Dad decided to get us some hot chocolate from a stand that was near by. In their eyes that was only the only thing was going to stop you from bouncing off the walls in that place, chocolate."

"My one true weakness."

"One of mine too." The girls were now at the foot of the stairs leading up to the main part of the memorial. "Once they bought us the hot chocolate we returned to the memorial and sat down right here to drink it." Elsa and Anna sat down on the step. "Mom and Dad cuddled together while you and drank our hot chocolate and talked about how awesome and exciting the city was, and the monument. After we where finished drinking the hot chocolate it wasn't long before the both of us fell asleep."

"Yep, it was one of the best and coolest days of my life."

"You were three and yet somehow you remember it like it was yesterday." Elsa said softly.

"Well duh, somethings you can't forget because there either the best or worst part of a person's life. Things like that aren't easily forgotten." Anna's word hit hard into Elsa's mind.

She lifted up her head and saw the blonde haired man again. He was by a food stand looking at her, nodding his head.

"You know what I can go for right now." Anna casually said.

Elsa turned her head away from the man and looked at her sister. She smiled, "Let me guess, hot chocolate."

"Yah, how'd you know." Anna said pretending to sound shocked.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I guess two minds do thing a like."

"Got that right. But a hot chocolate in this weather is crazy."

"Nothings too crazy Elsa. Only if it's bat shit crazy, like me."

"Thanks for that insight Gandhi." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Elsa. I could win the noble prize with my philosophy."

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Yah okay."

The both of them sat and their and talked for a while. They would tell each other what they remembered. Eventually they got tired of sitting and walked around inside the memorial. They looked around but didn't stay too long, and when they left it was decided it was time to eat. both girls where extremely hungry and Anna had originally planed to walk up into China town and eat at the restaurant the two of them had loved so much when they were back in high school and the first year of Elsa's college. But of course Anna had gotten so distracted from telling Elsa another story about there travels into the city, that they had walked down to Union station.

It didn't matter though, so they had lunch there and then went walking around even more. Before they left Union Station, Elsa had spotted a pair of finger tip-less gloves in one of the store windows. She needed them, the Fox Chasing white and black sweat shirt she had on didn't have the arm length to hide her hands, and the dark blue jeans were a little tight, causing the pockets to feel smaller and cramped.

"Those are cool, they match your outfit."

"They do don't they. Well I like them so uh if you don't mind..."

"Are you kidding Elsa. You don't have to worry money. I have a good amount from my job, relax."

With that Anna bought the gloves and in no time they were back in the Smithsonian area.

Elsa thought about asking to go into one of the Smithsonian's but the lines were incredibly long to get in so, she decided against it. Instead she and Anna reminisced about there childhood together. The older girl thought for a second though and realized Anna hadn't told her any things about college. Maybe that for another time as it was only the third day back, the second was wasted by watching TV and being shown around the area a little bit. But Elsa new that Anna would have some funny college stories to tell.

As the day continued on Anna and Elsa probably managed to walk off their lunches. By the time they got home, it was nearly five o'clock. Anna rushed and got ready for class in seconds. The class was only an hour so Elsa wasn't alone in the apartment to long. But being alone in the apartment felt awkward to the older girl. When she'd look at the pictures Anna had saved it would leave her with burning wet eyes, and the thoughts of how that picture turned out.

There were a lot of things Elsa had left behind. She didn't know if Anna had kept any of them, and Elsa didn't want to ask. She knew her sister was heart broken when she left and Elsa didn't want to remind Anna any of those feelings.

* * *

For dinner was left overs from the diner out they had on the first day. Anna also made Raman noodles and heated up some hot pockets for the both of them. She had also ordered a pizza just in case they felt like it wasn't enough. As she once put it, a college budget wasn't the best thing in the world. But at least it was enough for food and from time to time a diner out.

As they watched TV and flipped through channels, Elsa noticed that Anna didn't have the local news or Fox as channels. "Hey Anna, why don't you have any news stations?"

"Hello, it's called the internet." Anna said taking out her phone and shaking it.

Elsa rolled her eyes and smile. "Yah but you're missing the shows on the two channels. It's not all news silly."

"I know, but I don't care. I don't like the news. So let's not think about the news. It only talks about the bad shit that's been happening." Anna's tone was now low and a little morose.

Hearing the change in tone from her younger sister, Elsa asked, "What's wrong Anna."

"Nothing, lets watch something fun like FX. They have cool TV shows on there or maybe they have a movie on. Or we could watch AMC or Spike. They have good shows. Like Tattoo Master and The Walking dead. Maybe something's on one of those two. Who knows, there could be a movie on one of the them, or both, then we could switch between them and not have to watch those stupid god damn commercials. Maybe instead of TV we could play Xbox or break out you PS3 and play something."

Even though Anna was trying to make it seem like she was rambling on playfully, Elsa new she was nervous about something. "Anna, there's something not right in your tone. What's the real reason you don't have any news channels."

Anna's eyes grew soft and sad. They looked around the room and then at Elsa. "I don't have them because they always have on the stuff about soldiers, and it's never good. Once and a while they would say the names of the ones tha...that died." Anna started to choke up, and Elsa walked over next to her sister. "Even when Mom and dad watched the news I would always make sure never to watch or listen to it."

"Okay Anna but you're still avoiding the question." Elsa's voice was soft and caring.

The younger girl sighed, "The reason I never watched the news or have them is because once you left...I, I didn't want to hear your name be called." Anna was starting to softly cry. Elsa felt terrible for bringing it up. Once again she had made her sister cry. "I didn't want to know you...I didn't want to know." Anna couldn't say the word and cried harder.

Elsa held back her own tears. _You idiot. You should've know the reason why. It was so obvious to see._ "I'm sorry for bringing that up Anna. I didn't know, really I didn't know."

"It's okay Elsa. Better that you know why, than keep it a secret. I hate keeping things locked away it never feels right."

Elsa smiled but felt hurt inside. She knew Anna would want to know some of the things that happened over there, the friends she made. How she felt now. Those last words clung to the older girl. She was going to lie to her sister but at what cost to herself.

They sat in silence for a while before the pizza arrived and afterword's Anna lightened the mood by turning on her Xbox and watching That Seventies Show on Netflix. After a few episodes, some very loud laughing, and some stomach cramps later both sisters felt better and went to bed not long after word.

* * *

After a few more days of visiting the monuments and going to the Natural History Museum things were normal and fun. Anna was always talking about there past and from time to time talk about her college. She said guys were always coming and going from there. Girls sometimes signed up but for the most part it was the draft that was taking them. They only reason Anna had missed the draft was because she was flat footed.

Other than that Anna would avoid talking about the draft and enlisting. She knew it was affecting Elsa, as well as herself, and didn't want her sister to think about anything that happened when she was overseas. Though she really wanted to know who Elsa had made friends with, what they did to keep there minds at ease, _Ha army lingo, I'm such a dork,_ how they kept in touch with family. Elsa had never contacted her in anyway, but Anna always wrote to her. _Maybe with some of the things that have happened they got lost or something._ But right now it didn't matter. She wanted to spend as much time with her sister before she had to back to work in two days.

Today she was taking Elsa to the Air and space museum. It was her favorite museum out of all them. Elsa didn't know why because, Anna was never good in science or math. No matter how hard she tried, Anna could never get the hang of the confusing equations of math or the theories and vocabulary of science. As she put it one time when her homework was giving her a headache, _"_ I prefer creativity. All of this bullshit math and science was based of creativity to begin with. I don't get why I have to learn something that someone else thought of. Also look at this, when in the hell am I going to use system of equations in everyday life."

But Elsa explained why, "Anna we learn this to be creative ourselves. You may not take something from this but someone else will. They may find something wrong with this or they might add on to it. The point is you can't be one sided to look at something you don't get. It may seem stupid to you but someone else in your class could be the next big mathematician and get rich for thinking of it."

"Good for them but why do I need it?"

"So that you can appreciate it and what someone did to learn it. Try not to be selfish and think just because you don't get it, it's stupid. One day you'll have kids and they'll ask you the same question. Don't you want to know how to do this and not feel stupid to your kids."

Anna ended up barely passing the class but felt proud that she at least past with her sisters help.

She stopped thinking for a second as they arrived at the museum, the line was as usual long and moving stupidly slow. _Oh come one. This will take a fucking forever. Uhh for fucks sake._

"Try not to speak out loud Anna. Your sailor mouth could get you into serious trouble someday."

Feeling embarrassed that she had thought out loud, Anna cheeks grew a little. She sheepishly looked around and saw that there was a family of five behind her. Two of the kids looked 3 both girls, and the other looked five year old boy. The girls looked to be twins, each had dirty blonde hair, light green eyes and hey were holding hands. They both wore white and yellow flowered dresses, denim jackets and wore flip-flops. But there hair style were different. _Probably to tell them apart._ One had her hair in a pony tail and the other had a perm. They boy wore a Nationals baseball cap with blue light jacket and white sweat pants. He also wore light up racecar shoes that had red and blue lights.

They were all giggling and snickering at Anna's remark. When the Anna looked at the parents, she got cold stares.

"Uhh sorry about that. I didn't mean to think out loud. I strongly dislike waiting in long lines that's all." She looked down at the kids who were still giggling. She kneeled down, "Sorry about that kids. Don't use language like that it's not very mature and I don't think your parents would allow you too use those kind of words."

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Because young kids like you shouldn't use that language."

"I'm not that young, in uhh," The boy started to count his fingers, Anna smiled, "In nine days I'll be six."

"Well then your getting big, but not big enough to use bad words."

"Awe why not? How come you can use them."

"Because I'm an adult. But even adults shouldn't use bad words. My parents and your parents would tell you that."

"What did your parents say." The girl with the pony tail said.

"They told me not use those words because they were dirty. Like wash your mouth with soap dirty."

All three of the children said ewe at the same time, making Anna chuckle.

"Does that mean you're dirty." The boy asked.

Anna laughed but was hid that fact that she was hurt. "No. I brushed my teeth very well And I take long showers. My sister will tell you that I take very long to get clean." Anna leaned in and whispered. "She doesn't like it though."

"Why." The girls said in unison

"Because she doesn't like waiting just like I do."

"Is that you sister?" One of the kids pointed to Elsa.

"Yah. She's more behaved than me. Isn't that right Elsa."

"That's right. My sister ,kids, is not very behaved. Our parent would have some very strong words for her." Elsa smiled at Anna.

"She's right you know. So remember don't use those words. They're very bad and no likes to here them."

By the time Anna was done talking to the kids, she and Elsa were already through the security line. It had nearly been an hour of talking but the conversation with the kids was a great way to pass the time. When Anna said good by the parents didn't scowl at her anymore, which made her feel relieved.

"Well that was a good way to kill time, don't you think." Anna said turning to Elsa as they walked around in the museum.

"Yah it was. You really like to talk to those kids."

"Just another reason to become a teacher Elsa, I love kids."

"Teacher? When did you get that idea." Before Elsa left Anna had talked about becoming an Actress or singer. From what Elsa remembered, Anna was actually pretty good at both and was one of the best at her school. Which was kind of funny because for as good as she was an actor, her lying was absolutely terrible.

Anna thought for second, "I don't really know actually. It just kinda hit."

"When did it hit you."

Anna thought harder this time, "About two years after you left."

"Oh, a-any reason why."

The younger girl was struggling to come up with a reason. She shrugged, "I really can't think of one. Oh well, it'll come to me eventually."

"Alright then. Let's look around Anna, instead of just walking around aimlessly."

For about two hours the sisters walked around the entire museum, looking at different airplanes, space probes and rockets. Anna would go on about how cool something was or how much she loved to see things like this. Elsa would make snarky comments on becoming a pilot and Anna would roll her eyes or shove her sister. Which would then prompt Elsa to remind Anna what floor they were on and walk Anna towards the railing if she didn't stop shoving the her in the arm. Anna would always say yes, but then shove the older girl one more time just for laughs.

By the time it was four, Elsa and Anna were getting ready to leave and head home so Anna could get to ready for class. They were walking towards the door when Anna saw the simulators. She and her sister loved those things, especially the jet fighter one. It was closest thing to that Anna could do with that didn't make her freak out.

"Hey Elsa let's do the simulators before we go."

The older girls eyes widened, "I-I don't know Anna it's getting kinda late and I don't want to have you late for class."

"It'll just be one go Elsa. Come on, we loved these things. Let's do it for old time sake."

Elsa took a deep breath, "Okay, but only this one time Anna."

"Kay."

For how late it was there was still a pretty good line that for the simulators. Anna constantly told Elsa if only she wasn't afraid of heights that she could to almost anything. After waiting for thirty minutes and Elsa's constant thoughts about not doing this, the two of them finally got the front and signed up for the fighter jet simulator. When one opened up the two of them emptied there pockets and went to on of the simulator stations.

Before getting there were two computer monitors that had the same thing as the simulator. It was supposed to be a quick training thing so that people could get the hang of the controls with out wasting there time to figure it out in the actual simulator, which had a time limit on it.

When Elsa and Anna got to there station, Anna had butterflies in her stomach. She was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. She kept telling Elsa how excited she was and how much fun it was going to be. Elsa on the other hand though was having a very different reaction. Her palms were sweaty and sticking to her leather gloves. Elsa didn't want to upset her sister again, she had already paid for this little ride, but she knew how it was going to end well. By the time the simulator pod opened to let them in, her entire body was shaking.

"Alright you girls strap yourselves and make sure everything is securely fastened. That red button is to stop the ride earlier if there is an emergency of if you don't want to continue." He checked both of there seat belts, making sure nothing was loose of strapped in wrong. "Alright your all set." They walked out and closed the door.

"Here we go Elsa." Anna said excitedly.

"I can't do this." The older girl said.

"What." Before Elsa could answer the simulator started.

"Let's do this." Anna was controlling the flying while Elsa was supposed to control the machine gun. Anna's movement of the pod was aggressive and because of how it worked, it could also turn upside down. Almost like a the real thing it could pitch, and roll. Her sister was telling her what to shoot at but the older girls fingers where frozen.

"Come on Elsa, shoot." The older girls eyes widened as Anna's voice slowly become that of a man she once called her friend. Anna on the other hand was confused at her sisters state. She wasn't doing anything. Anna continued to move the simulator pod around to try and get her sister to do something.

Elsa's heart was racing and her sister wasn't even paying attention to how her entire body was shaking. "Anna you need stop."

"What why? We can do this."

"No, stop now." Elsa was starting to yell.

"What's wrong." Anna made another turn and flipped the pod upside down.

"Stop! I need to get out."

"Elsa?"

"I can't fucking take it anymore."

"What?" Anna didn't know what was happening to her sister but it was starting to scare her.

"Anna, Stop the fucking piece of shit. Do it now. DO IT!"

"What's wrong." Anna finally looked over at her sister and saw that Elsa's eyes were closed tightly shut. Her left hand looked as if it was holding something. Her right arm hand was on the top of her head, but was at least a couple inches over it. Anna didn't know why Elsa was doing this. But she made the mistake of moving the simulator again.

This time Elsa's eyes shot open and her eyes filled with fear and anger. She looked around looking for a way to escape. Her breathing was heavy and her entire body was shaking. She then remembered the red button. "I said to stop!" Elsa's hand slammed onto the button and the everything went dark as the simulation stopped. It was a second later that door opened and Elsa scrambled out of the pod. She pushed the guy aside and ran.

"Elsa!" Anna got the straps off her as fast as she could and got out of the pod. In a quick glimpse she saw her sister running towards the bathrooms. Anna sprinted after her sister. She didn't know why Elsa was doing this but what ever it was made Anna scarred. Her sister never went through anything like this. _Please be okay._ She kept repeating to herself.

When she opened the bathroom doors, Elsa was in one of the stalls. Anna called out for her sister. "Elsa, I'm really sorry that I made you do that. I didn't know it would cause you to get really sick. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry."

When Elsa heard that the anger she had in her body, subsided. Her sister thought she left because she had gotten sick. In an instant Elsa knew she had to play it as that. "It's okay Anna. You didn't know. I should've gone on in the first place." Her voice shook but there were small coatings of anger with in her tone.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't know. God damn it why didn't I stop the stupid thing." Anna said under her breath.

"I said it was fine, Anna really." Elsa flushed the toilet to make it seem that she had thrown up. When she stepped out of the stall Anna raced over to her.

"Elsa I'm really sorry." Anna saw that her sister had a trail of tears on both sides of her cheeks, which were flushed like the rest of her face. "I'm sosososososo sorry." Anna reached out and hugged her sister.

Startled at first, Elsa slowly brought her arms around her sister. Her breathing was more relaxed and she felt calmer now. "It's okay Anna. You didn't know. You didn't know." In the back of Elsa's mind there was a voice saying, _She doesn't know._

"Well," Anna said releasing her sister, "Sorry I made you go through that but, I kinda need to get going. It's four thirty and I have class soon soooo." Anna rubbed the back of head.

Elsa gave her sister a small smile, "Well I don't want to make you late. So let's our things back and leave."

"Okay. This bathroom is really clean by the way. Good thing too because bathrooms are really disgusting and I wouldn't want anything getting you clothes. I only have enough money right now to wash my clothes now." Elsa laughed.

"Oh I see, your shit first."

"That's right. It's also a good thing you threw up in the toilet and now on that sweatshirt, because that's my sweatshirt that _you_ are wearing."

"What I like it. Your just lucky I didn't get anything on it or it would be mine."

"Oh what you think just because it had your puke on means I don't want. Well think again because you could throw up, sweat, or bleed in that thing, and I'll still call it mine." Anna winked at her sister.

"That's really gross to think about Anna. It makes me want to throw up again."

"Well don't away from me and not on _my_ sweatshirt, okay?"

"No promises shorty."

"That's another thing, I'm not that short. For god's sake look at me." Anna stopped walking and motioned around her body. "I'm five-seven for Christ's sake. You just happen to be five inches taller."

"Yep, which to me, makes you shorter, thus giving you the title of shorty. So I dub thee Anna the short."

"What in the hell gives you the right to dub me. Who died and elected you Queen."

Elsa's smile remained but now it was faked and she had to shake her head quickly. "Nobody, so let's keep moving. I don't want you to be late for class."

"Fine but when I get back we are going sit down and talk about your so called status of queen. As I said, once you start helping with the rent the maybe, I'll let you be a jester, maybe."

Elsa laughed, "Jester, you fit that role perfectly you fool." Both girls laughed as they made there way back to the metro.

"


	4. Chapter 4

**NSFW in the second part of this chapter.**

* * *

A gentle, cool dim summer breeze brushed against Elsa's skin, feeling smooth and soft. Her heels clicked off the concrete echoing into the clear, star filled sky. The moon's lustrous beams shimmered off her violet silk sheath dress, her left shoulder covered by a thin strap. Though her hair was cut short she managed to put her hair into her braid, this one though didn't go over her shoulder.

Her make-up was simple but all still mesmerizing. Her eye shadow was violaceous, making her cold sapphire eyes turn magnetic. The light blush brought out her perfect cheek bones and her thin lips had only a light touch of lip gloss.

The base was quite, and most of the lights were turned off. Nearly all of the guys were in the city for one last drink. Tomorrow was there last full day at base and the day after at five in the morning all of them would board a number of C-17's into Iraq. Tonight and tomorrow were the last moments of safety they would have left. All of them new what was to come, everyone was scarred and nobody was afraid to admit it. Elsa never knew what this sense of fear truly felt like. Training was one thing, but being this close to brinks of death was almost to much to handle.

But her team would always pull her back, especially the woman she was now certain she was in love with. She was meeting her at the mess hall. Since all the restaurants in city were too crowded, Elsa and her lover not being the only couple on base, the guys set up something of there own. Elsa and the woman she loved didn't want a fancy restaurant anyway. The guys had said they could pull strings for either one of the restaurants or a hotel room. Both woman said the hotel room with out missing a beat and if every thing went perfect they knew why it had to be the hotel room.

As Elsa continued to walk she looked up at the sky, she tried to look for a star but couldn't find. She smiled and looked forward again. She thought to herself and wondered why the red head had chosen such a difficult star to find. As she looked up again out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shooting star. Was it a shooting star or were her eyes playing tricks on her? _It doesn't matter,_ she thought to herself. The only wish she wanted was to see how beautiful the woman she was head over heels for looked.

Even though they had been together for nearly a year, neither of them had gone on a formal date of any kind. It was mostly just walking around the base or if they were lucky, walk around the city. They saw each other very day but with constant training and little free time, it was hard to really spend time with each other. The guys tried to give the woman some space but most of the time it would be the five of them hanging around the barracks and wait for orders or more drills.

Both woman knew it was hard to have this kind of relationship in the military, especially an elite group like the marines. Demanding and tough the marines were the first in and the last out, and in todays world, they accounted for over 70 percent of casualties. But that didn't stop the two woman, some how they made it work, and now this was the first time they could be alone together for more than ten minutes. No interruptions and no sergeants barking out orders. It was going to be just the two of them. Anytime together was worth it and tonight was no different. They would treat this like any other time when they were alone.

It wasn't long before she was at the entrance of the mess hall. She looked around and didn't anybody so she knocked on the door. With in a few seconds the door opened with a husky man in his formal marine garbs standing like a butler inside the door way.

He immediately saluted to Elsa after the door was fully opened.

"At ease Engels." His arm fell to his side. "I thought you'd being out drinking with the rest of the base." Elsa said sounding a bit surprised.

He smiled lightly, "I'm here to take care of you for he time being. Besides I don't drink ma'am, and, by the way, you do look ravishing tonight."

Elsa smiled back," Thank you Engels. I don't know why you still do that but, please call me Elsa or by my last name. When you say 'ma'am' it's like your addressing me as royalty or something."

"In retrospect you are an E3 Ms. Blake, and my NCO to be specific."

"I know Engels, but your my friend too you don't have to be so formal now. Plus it helps me forget where we are."

"Even you are my friend too, formality gives me comfort ma'am."

"How so?" Elsa furrowed a brow.

The man huffed and grinned. "Some mysteries are better to be left unsolved, for the time being." He leaned his head out a bit and looked around, "I see Ms. Marson's running a little late."

"Kai, her na-" Elsa was cut off by sound of approaching heels and a low but excited female voice.

"I'm not late, your just too early."

When Elsa's head turned her eyes were immediately immersed at the woman. Wearing a crimson sheath dress with two straps forming a collar a round her neck and leaving her arms exposed and slightly teasing Elsa with a slight view of the woman's pushed up breasts.

Elsa steadily observed the woman from her perfect hair, to her dazzling legs.

Her bright red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Elsa saw the deep red eye shadow the woman wore and the light blush on her cheeks. The thin line of freckles, that ran from under one eye to the other over the bridge of her nose, were slightly fade back, and Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of the woman's eyes as they looked back at her. A deep sea blue that made Elsa's heart flutter and have her wanting to just stare into the two pair of eyes for eternity, but she also wanted to charge at the woman and start aggressively kissing her and then tearing off all there close and let passion drive the next moments.

There eyes were locked and Elsa was at a lose for words, but the redheaded woman was still able to talk. "Your stare speaks for itself Els. But, you, damn! I having a hard time trying to hold myself back from slamming you against the wall and ripping off that dress." Elsa's cheeks blushed and she smiled.

"Maybe later you can." Elsa countered, still staring into the woman's eyes.

The redhead smirked.

As the two woman took each others hand they leaned in for a quick kiss. But once Elsa felt the woman's soft thin lips on hers, she released herself and brought the slightly shorter woman closer to her. Taking one hand, Elsa pinned the woman against her body and using her free hand, she slowly traced the woman's jaw line and rested her hand on the woman's shoulder.

In response to Elsa's hand placing the woman dropped both of her hands to Elsa's ass, and gave a light press, causing Elsa to thrust her hips into the woman's pelvis. Slightly moaning, Elsa knew Engle was still there and probably watching, even though he usually didn't feel anything when Elsa and her lover did this around him.

Elsa was about to pull way but the other woman had anticipated this and her right hand shot up to Elsa's head, and kept it from moving. while doing this Elsa felt the woman's tongue lightly brush against her lips.

Opening up for her lover, both of there tongues danced inside each others mouths. Their saliva mixed and Elsa's eyes slowly started to roll to the back of her head. Her hands moving on there own, slowly making there up the woman's body, inching there way to the woman's breasts. The woman's hand pushed Elsa's head closer forward and with her other hand, slowly swept it across Elsa's lower body and then onto her outer hip.

Before any more could happen Engels cleared his throat, and after a couple times the woman stopped there passionate kiss. Elsa bit the woman's lower lip as they released each other. Both woman were panting, and there eyes were glued to each other. Before they could kissing start again, Kai cleared his throat once more.

They both looked at him and then back at each other. After a small laugh from Elsa both woman turned to face Engels.

"Right this way ladies." Kai said stepping aside and raising his arm to let them in.

Both woman smiled and walked into the building.

"Thank you for waiting Engel's" Elsa said once her mind was able to focus again.

"Yah man, thanks." The woman said sarcastically. "I think if you weren't there things would've gotten hotter fast and if went on any longer we could've fucked on the spot."

Elsa rolled her eyes and shot the woman a cold, harsh look.

"What? It's true." The woman replied playfully.

"Indeed Ms. Marson. I know that feeling. I was in love once to you know."

"Really, Engels. I figured a guy like you would be fuckin ton's of woman."

The man chuckled. "Not the case ma'am. Maybe at one point in my life, but now. I'm too old."

"Well your not much older than us Engels" Elsa said.

"Next to some of the younger officers, I'm fairly old, 44 to be exact. But let's not talk about me. This is your night, for the both of you, and I can say is that on behalf of me and the others, we were more than glad to set this up for you two."

"We know Engels. But knowing him he's going to want something in return for doing this." Elsa said.

"Well I hope he doesn't expect much in return because a day from tomorrow at five we ship off." The other woman deadpanned.

"Oh don't worry you two, he made it clear to me that he wanted nothing in return. In his own words he said 'If they tell you that I'm going to want something in return, tell them to not worry about. Some thing like this is special and to ask for some thing in return is selfish."

"It's nice to that some people do have heart's even in this time. I guess some men aren't just self absorbed. When you go into town Engels tell him that we are going to make it up to him anyways." The woman looked at Elsa, "He actually deserves something in return for giving us this night." The usual harshness of the woman's eyes were softer and her voice was gentle and kind. But it would only last so long. "Look at me going soft for a blonde that has more sexual drive than a satyr, which is a half man half goat sex fiend in Greek mythology lady and gentleman."

"Good to know Ms. Marson."

Elsa's cheeks started to burned a bit but she didn't the woman's words get to her, at least for now. "Well I can't deny that-"

"No you can't, and even if you did deny it my hand would've been half way up your leg to prove you wrong." The woman then leaned towards Elsa and whispered into her ear. "Just think of it, my soft, smooth hand slowly grazing up your leg. Pinching the erogenous zones up your leg." Elsa felt shivers through her entire body. "That's right, your legs would stopped moving and slowly spread open as my hand made it's delicate, sensual way up the rest of your leg." The woman softly blew into Elsa's ear.

Elsa's already hot body was being sent into a fiery lust and the burning sensation between her legs was on the verge of erupting. She knew that the woman was trying to bate her into a word sex match, which would only make her icy fire inside increase ten fold. It was taking every ounce of concentration to not let the woman get the best of her this time.

Closing her eyes Elsa took a deep breath and turned to the woman, cutting her off mid sentence with a kiss. But instead of stopping there, Elsa slammed the woman into the wall and pressed her lips into the woman's with as much force as she could. Elsa then forcibly opened the woman's mouth and wrestled her tongue with the woman's. But unlike the first kiss, Elsa graciously brought the woman's tongue into her mouth, but when the red head's tongue crossed her teeth, Elsa softly bit down.

Surprised the red head pulled back, slamming her head against the concrete wall. "Ahh! What the fuck asshole." Elsa smirked and continued to walk down the hall.

"Let's get going Ms. Marson. I think you both have had enough sex talk for the time being."

"I suppose so. I'll get her back sometime."

"But now is not the time, so come on. Ms. Blake wouldn't want to wait for us."

For the rest of the time the three of them walked in relative silence. Elsa was walking in front of the both of them and was causing her hips to sway much more than usual. She could hear the two of her comrades behind her talking and with key words for the woman, like 'not', 'pain', 'look', 'ass', 'alluring', 'bitch', Elsa knew she was doing a great job at making her lover feel the same way she did.

When the three of them arrived at the table the guys had set up, both woman were in a bit of a shock.

There was a red back drop against the wall and with some spare latters the back drop was able to make it around the table, which hand a white cotton cloth over it. In the middle of the table was a vase with two roses, one red and the other white. Around the vase were four candles place inside glass oval holders that light up the table and some of the surrounding area. Also their napkins, like the roses one red and one white, were folded and standing in triangle shapes. Their silverware was simple, but unlike the ones they would get during normal hours, these had a great luster to them in which a person could actually see there reflection. They also had glass cups filled with ice water, which was like liquid gold these days. The chairs were at a slight angle and had a deep shade of mahogany with a thin tan cushion.

The two woman stood and stared blissfully at the set up.

"You guys are not the best, your fucking amazing." The red head said.

"I-I can't even describe how much this means to us." Elsa's eyes burned with happiness.

"Don't cry you wimp, woman up." Elsa looked over at the woman at saw she was wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers.

"Yah, I'm the wimp." The woman smiled back at Elsa.

The red head was the first to move and pulled out a chair and stood behind it.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing dumbass. I'm pulling a chair out for you to sit on." The red head motioned to her head, "I have manners you know."

Elsa smiled and walked over to the chair. "Thanks dear." Elsa said while putting her hand on the woman's shoulder. The red head rolled her eyes and pushed in the chair as the blonde say down. Engels pulled out the red heads chair and said her would be right back with their food.

The two woman sat in silence for a moment and looked around once more.

"I can't believe they pulled something like this off so embellished. It's more than just perfect." Elsa said

"Well not everything's perfect, I mean look at my heels, there the ones we were to go along with are formal marine garbs."

"The set up is perfect I meant. I have the same misfortune but it's good thing though it's just the heels so were not perfect."

"Can't ask for everything, honey."

"I was just going to say that."

"Outstanding minds think alike." The woman took a small sip off her water. "I just hope the food's good. If it something like the dicks of death or the other shit, I'm going to get pissed." The read head took another sip of her water.

"Well, it wouldn't be that bad. Everything else is up to par and who gives a damn if the food is dog shit. If I get hungry I could always eat you."

The other woman rolled her eyes. "So you can say arousing things and slightly turn me on, but when I do it you literally bite my tongue."

"That's right because..."

"Don't try...If I wanted to I could turn you on with just a stare."

"Like to see you try."

"Not even a short while ago did you no have you mouth hanging open at me."

"Who said I was turned on?"

"Oh don't even try. A blind man could've scene how turned on you were. They only thing that surprised me was how much your fuckin can hips move."

Elsa grinned and the two were silent for a while. They looked into each other eyes and smiled. Neither of them moved, and neither had the intention of doing it anyways. Elsa could stare into those deep sea blue eyes for the rest of her life. _The way they can be so fierce and inviting makes me just want to stay like this forever. Forget sex and anything else those eyes are mine, as well as the rest of her. Well, don't forget sex if this table weren't separating us I would be nose to nose with her. Feeling her hot breath on my lips and looking into her eyes knowing that with what ever movement that came next we'd both be stripped of our clothing and making each other scream out each other's names._

The more Elsa let her mind wonder, the more her core ignited. She knew this wasn't the best place to be turning herself on but she couldn't help it. _She's right, I do have a lot of sexual drive._

But she wouldn't have to worry about for long because she heard the foot steps approaching the table and as they got closer she could smell the amazing food that was coming, at least it smelled like that.

"Engels I hope that food is as good as it tastes as it smells man cause if it don't I'm not going to be very pleasant." The red head said.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, Ms. Marson."

"And dude, drop the formality. Call me Marson or-"

The man put his hand up and turned his head. "Please, let it go and try to understand that being formal gives me a sense peace and a couple other things."

The woman lifted both of her hands and shrugged. "Alright then, Engels. I can respect that for a guy."

"Good, now here are your plates." As the man set down the plates, the two woman were once again mesmerized at the length at which their friends and comrades had done for them.

Before them was what looked to be a perfectly cooked piece of salmon, with a small side of pasta alfredo, as well as a small green salad.

"This looks great Engels, but does it pass the tastes test?" The red head raised one of her eye brows at the man.

"Indeed it does. The salmon is as fresh, bought at the store earlier today. It's been seasoned and filleted perfectly, with a small splash of lemon. The pasta alfredo is just a simple garlic recipe, that was also made today, and is topped with a sprinkle of parmesan cheese and basil. As for the salad it is kale and spinach with a very light coating of Italian dressing."

After hearing the description, both woman nearly eaten half of their plates. As soon as the fish entered Elsa's mouth her tastes buds picked up on the amazing taste. It had been a year since she had tasted something this good. The food they had on a daily bases only fulfilled in giving them the healthy shit they need, and MRE's tasted okay, but they came now where close to this.

"This is so good. I can't even start to say anything."

"Then don't Elsa, and eat. If your going to just talk about how delicious it is, then by the time your done, your food will be in my stomach."

"Well ladies, It's time I take my leave, so enjoy yourselves and don't worry about the clean up, I'll take care of that later." The man smiled and left to the woman by themselves.

"Thank you Engels and enjoy yourself." Elsa said.

"Same here Engels and tell the other two that this is wondrous dinner."

Even with the delicious food in front of them, the two woman made the most of what they had.

"I can't even remember the last time I had food this good." Elsa said as she put another fork full of salad into her mouth.

"I know, neither can I. It feels like we've eaten our 'regular' meals for our entire lives. It felt like that when we were only into a week of training here."

"Collins would tell it felt like that after the first two days."

"Fuck him, he's such a whining bitch. When he hears about this he's gonna loose it and that's hilarious to think about."

"Three's would set him straight though."

"Yah, but Zigs would only make things worse."

"I can already hear that entire argument."

The red head put down her fork and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She cleared here throat and tried to do her best southern accent. "Why do those two lesbo's get food like that when we have to fuggin wait here and stand at a bar. Oh god I can't myself doing something like that either."

"Your accent doesn't take into account his natural whine. But that does sound like what he would say."

"It just get's on me nerves when he's calls us the lesbo's. But I don't want to talk about the guys in our platoon, any guys for that matter actually or anything to do with the military." The woman's tone was now serious and softer, "I don't even want to think about it." The woman's arms fell the sides of her body.

"Hey come on," Elsa's arm reached across the table, "I don't want to think of it either and I'm pretty sure none of them are thinking about it either. So pick your red head up and talk about the snow."

The woman met Elsa's eyes and smiled, "Why the snow, why not space?"

"What does space have over something that is so beautiful. Something that can be so peaceful yet oppressive at the same time. Space is just so void, and dark with nothing to give us. It's also so far away, while snow could be right out your door step."

"The key word there is 'could'. The snow comes once a year and not everyone gets to see it. But the lifeless abyss, as you call it and nearly everyone else around here calls it, that is beyond our atmosphere comes every night and everywhere and with that night, it brings trillions of small lights that travel light years through emptiness only to reach us years later. Every night there is a new story to tell with in those lights. Your snow only tells the story of brevity." Both women were looking into each other eyes, their hand on top of one another.

"But the black enigma will only leads us into inquisitiveness that few can and will understand." Elsa started to stand up and so did the woman.

"Ego autem pauci." They stepped closer to each other, eyes fixated on each other.

"Pero juntos somos pocos y los orgullosos." Their abdomens were pushed against each other. Elsa arms the woman's shoulders, the woman's on Elsa's waste.

"Are we done?" The woman said against Elsa lips.

"No, we've only started."

* * *

The door to the hotel room flew open with Elsa and the woman locked together at the lips, their tongues dancing inside each others mouths, tasting and trading saliva with each other. Locked at the lips and with their arms feverishly ranging over each other bodies the two woman tried not to trip over each other legs as they rushed into the room. Prying away one hand Elsa reached back in search of the door. The tips of her fingers found it and she tried to close the door. Unsatisfied with how slow the door was closing the redhead hurdled forward, pinning Elsa to the door, slamming it closed in the process.

Unfathomed Elsa's hands explored the woman's body, graciously sweeping her finger tips across the woman's lower abdomen, then tracing there way to her back. Her hands finding their way up the woman's back and into her hair. With her hands running through the woman's hair Elsa felt the woman's hands electrically caress her legs. Sucking on each other tongues as their lips parted Elsa opened her eyes to see barely see the blue eyes that were only illuminated by the soft moonlight rays that hung around the room.

Elsa's core was ignited and she wanted this woman to give her the eruption of love she desired. She wanted the love of her life now and to never let this moment ever go. It was there last night to do this and there was so much to do and say in so little time. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Elsa took one of her hands and she grazed her it against the woman's smooth warm cheek.

In a breathy and low voice the woman said "I'm going to fuck you Elsa, not once and not even a hundred times. I'm going to take you and never let you come back. you are going to get everything."

In a gentle and breathy voice Elsa spoke. "You may fuck me, but I'm going to make love to you and I won't stop until you beg and drip with every inch of your body aching to make me to stop." No more words were needed to be aforementioned and the two were kissed passionately once more and then the redhead set fire to Elsa's neck with fierce kisses and genial bites. Soft moans escaped from Elsa's mouth as her hands fell onto the woman's back, nails lightly digging woman's back, causing te woman to moan against Elsa's skin.

"Tare up my back and don't you dare hold back."The woman growled against Elsa's neck. Following the command, Elsa clawed at the woman's back, eliciting low moans and squeals from the woman and as Elsa dug her way up to the woman's neck, she felt her dress coarsely make it's way up her legs. Her right leg was lifted around the redhead's body, who was now pressing Elsa even harder against the door. Feeling her other leg get lifted, Elsa clawed her way up the woman's back unhooked the collar on the woman's dress and ripped it down the front off the redhead's body, exposing her 22C breast's and hardened mounds. Elsa placed a hand on each breast and started to knead each one delicately aggressive.

Stopping her assault on Elsa's neck, the redhead brought her lips to Elsa. Their tongues once again swaying inside each others mouths. With Elsa's legs locked around the woman's body, the woman started to thrust her hips into Elsa's, sending a wave of lust throughout Elsa's body. Both woman moaned into each other, and assailed the thrusting further. The door began to shake, and for a quick second the woman drew her mouth away from Elsa's, but only to whisper against Elsa's lips.

"You and this door are gonna take a long and erotic fucking ride." The redhead pressed her lips to Elsa's again and once more gained entry in Elsa's mouth.

Moaning into the red head's mouth Elsa brought her right hand up the woman's chest and up the front of her neck. At the same time she felt her dress come around her waistline. With her right hand she slide her pointer finger between their lips, coercing them apart once more.

"Take this door of the damn hinges, if you can?"

In an instant Elsa felt her hands get pinned against the door and the top of her dress around her waste. Then, she felt the tip of the woman's tongue circle her areola, and the feeling of soft lips kissing the same area. She moaned louder as her breathing becoming increasingly heavier.

The door behind her raddled with ecstasy as Elsa felt the soft piece of clothing covering her spot get terribly wet. The woman's thrust's were sending more and more delectation through her body. Her moans now becoming even louder and more fierce as she placed her lips to the woman's shoulder, and by then the redhead and taken in Elsa's hardened mound and almost half of her natural 32C breasts. She felt the woman's tongue flick and roll on her mound and with every one came an even louder moan. But those moans turned louder and the door was jolting and every thrust.

Elsa felt her self get wetter against every thrust and she wanted to feel more than just the fabric that covered her.

Her legs fell from the woman's body and with all her lust she freed her hands and pushed the woman away from her.

In seconds all fowl pieces of clothing were removed and Elsa was once again slammed against the door. Both legs wrapped around the redhead's body once more as two woman locked lips once again, passionately tasting each other.

The door shook and jolted furiously while the two woman vociferously moaned into each other mouths. Elsa's nails once more dug into the woman's back as she felt the woman's hands set fire to her legs. Elsa dug her nails deeper and deeper in the woman, who was nearly screaming into Elsa's mouth.

Pulling away from the woman's lips she pulled the redhead closer, pressing their bodies together and feeling the woman's bites on her neck again.

Elsa growled against the woman's shoulder and her moans filled the room. She was so close but she wanted so much more.

"Ffuck!, faaster." She growled into the woman's ear feeling closer. "Haharder, don't stop." Growling once more, getting so much closer. She could feel and her lovers moans against her skin, sending more ecstasy through her. The door grew louder and louder with Elsa's rhapsody. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she her moans turned into squeals of pleasure. Elsa clenched the woman's back as she screamed with euphoria and ebullience. "Aaaaaahhhh, BREAK ME!" The door commoved incredibly.

Elsa's muscle contracted as she screamed one last time, tightening her hold on the woman and convulsing with any touch to her body and after the moments of immeasurable rapture, Elsa dropped her legs from around the woman's body. Her left hand brought the woman's face out of her neck and onto her lips. Turning both bodies and never breaking their kiss, or releasing the woman's slim, fit body, Elsa dashed the woman into the door.

Leaving her lips, Elsa kissed the woman's chin, then her neck, slowly sucking on it before moving farther down onto the redhead's left breast. Sucking on the hardened mound, Elsa brought her right hand to the woman's knee cap and slowly laid a trial of small pinches of the woman's inner thigh pinching each erogenous zone convivially. Taking her lips of the left breast to focus on the right one, Elsa brought her left hand up and rolled the moistened mound between her fingers.

Elsa heard as the her lovers moans grew louder and louder with every small suck, and every small flick of her tongue, giving her more drive to hear those longing and beautiful sounds. It was music like none other and Elsa loved hearing more than her own pleasure.

Her hand found it's place right at the top of the woman's pubic zone, and Elsa pressed down slowly as she sucked harder on the woman's nipples. She brought her hand up to her mouth when she felt the heat of the woman's core on her hand and quickly she licked her pointer, middle, and ring fingers. Bring her hand back down and now softly biting down on the woman's mound, Elsa slid her pointer and ring fingers into the folds of her lover's sex. Pressing down harder and rubbing slowly Elsa heard her lovers moans grow louder and then converse with short and heavy breathes.

Continuing her assault on the woman's breast, Elsa spread her two fingers apart, separating the woman's other lips apart. Dragging her middle finger through the opening the woman squealed with demand. Circling the woman's opening with her middle finger, Elsa released the woman's breast and looked into the woman's lust filled eyes.

"Beg me to do it." Elsa said seductively. The woman growled and tried to reach for Elsa's right hand but, the blonde caught the redhead with her left hand. "Don't you even try, beg for it."

The woman grew an angrily lust look across her face. "You better fucking do it or I'll kick your hot ass out and finish myself off."

Elsa stood up and brought her right hand into the woman's mouth, letting the redhead taste herself. "That's not begging."

Placing her hand back on kissing the woman tenderly Elsa looked into her eyes and smirked. "Give it to me, let me feel you inside me. I want to it, I need it, I lust for, I fucking want so bad. Please do it!"

"I'm not satisfied." Elsa's hand moved it's incredibly slow way up the woman's core, her middle finger leaving a trail of fire.

"PLEASE I NEED IT SO BAD. I can't take it anymore, please! I can't take it for much longer."

"That wasn't hard, all you had to do was ask?"

"Fuck you." The woman snarled.

Elsa slipped her middle finger inside the woman. Her lover gasped at the feeling of penetration and Elsa languidly started with the come hither motion.

Her lips latched onto the woman's right nipple as she rolled the other one between her thumb and pointer finger.

With soft moan's coming from the woman Elsa sped up with her motion and asked, "Do you want one more." Her lover just nodding her head.

Letting her pointer finger slip in, Elsa started to circle her two fingers inside the woman's core. Placing her thumb on the red head's bead, she rubbed it slowly. Hearing the woman's moaning grow sweater, Elsa teethed at the redheads breast one last time and then laid a trail of kisses down the woman's stomach.

Elsa could hear the fervor from the woman's breathing, and as she reached her lovers core, she took in the mouth watering aroma. Kissing the inside of the each of the woman's thigh Elsa laid her eyes upon the slit before her. Her fingers still circled inside the woman's core and she could feel the vaginal walls slowly loosing more and more. But she didn't want her lover to beg for this, Elsa wanted to taste the woman's juices more than anything at the moment.

Softly kissing the woman's bead Elsa gradually lapped her tongue through her lovers folds, eliciting the most intoxicating sounds from the woman. Elsa slowly started to slide her two fingers in and out of the woman's sex and her lips took in her lovers vulva and clit. Sucking and letting her tongue lap inside of the woman's folds, Elsa fingers increased their speed.

Getting faster the redhead's breathing washed away as incredible moans left her mouth, urging Elsa to go faster.

Pinning the woman's bead between the roof of her mouth and her tongue, Elsa caressed the woman's clit vigorously and sucked on the woman's vulva harder. Her fingers moving incredibly. Tasting her lover sent Elsa's mind at a haze as she only focused on giving the woman she loved with all heart everything she had. The sounds she was eliciting from the woman was all she could hear.

"E-Elsa, I'm..." Elsa's fingers went as fast as they could go, and her tongue lapped and licked the woman's click to no end. Elsa heard the woman scream and felt her lovers legs buckle, but she wasn't going to stop. Juices came forth, coating Elsa's fingers, lips and chin in a glimmering stance. The red head tried to force Elsa's head away but Elsa kept her position and didn't stop until her lover came again.

For the rest of the night Elsa and the woman she loved would make love everywhere in the room. Licking, grinding, fingering, and anything possible was what they did. Doing it anywhere until finally falling on the bed to finish each other one more time. The night had gone perfect and neither of them could say they'd do anything different.

With there legs intertwined and Elsa's right arm over the woman's body, they slowly drifted to sleep. Their hair mixed and Elsa kissing the woman's shoulder they spoke to each other softly.

"Tomorrow's the last day." Elsa said.

"Don't think about it. Enjoy what we were going to have once it's over."

"I'm already enjoying what we have. I'm just..."

"Don't have any doubt. I know it's not going to be easy and it's been tough but that's what's makes us strong. I love you more than you know, I love you and I know were going to get through this."

"I love you too and I know were going to get through this too. I guess thing do happen for a reason."

"No, things happen because we make them happen."

A while after the woman fell asleep and Elsa was sitting up on the bed, looking out the window into the star filled sky. There were some clouds starting to come in but Elsa could see the start though. The final night and it was more than she could have ever wanted. Elsa looked back on her lovers exposed back. She smiled and looked back out the window. When she looked, she saw a shooting star. Elsa closed her eyes and after a short moment she crawled back into the bed.

Lifting up the covers and brushing her exposed body against her lovers she draped her arm over and took her lovers hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_CRASH!_

"Shit!" _Not again._

"Are you all right, what happened Ms. Anna?" Oaken said worryingly over the phone.

Anna had the phone nestled between her shoulder and cheek and her hands were dripping wet with soap and water. She reached over to grab the hand towel that hung from a bar above the sink. "It's okay Oaken it's not the end of the world I just dropped a plate, nothin to worry about." _Just please don't be the one I think it is._ Anna's eyes grew soft as she looked down at the shards of porcelain strewn across the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Be careful where you step please." She dried her hands and pursed her lips to figure out the best way to get out of the kitchen.

"I know, I know." Anna stood tipped toed and jumped her way out of the kitchen to get the broom from the closet. "It's only a plate, I've got a lot more of them. Just more off a mess for to clean up. Oh well."

"True." Anna heard Oaken clear his throat. "As for what I was talking before, it's been nearly another two and a half months now and he want's to know if you have a 'real job' by now."

Her grip on the broom clenched but she didn't want this to ruin her day, so she just put on a smile as she swept the kitchen floor. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean Ms. Anna?"

"Wellll, I'm working at a pizza place called Alexis' Pizza down on North Jordan Street. But even though I'm working full time, it's still not enough to cover everything I need. Especially now with two people." Anna opened the cabinet under the sink and took a dust pan and swept the pile shards into it."

"I see, but you-"

Anna sighed sadly and loudly cutting off Oaken. She swept the pile of shards and picked up the dust pan and before tossing it into the garbage she rummaged through the pieces. _Phew, it's not the one_.

Oaken was silent on the other end of the phone for a second. Anna looked back at the sink seeing that there was still a ton of crap pilled in it. _Fuck it, I'll do it later. Which only means it'll be there for couple weeks more._

"Sorry about interrupting you Oaken, but... I can't work two full time jobs at the same time. It's tough enough to see her with everything else I'm doing. She needs me and the only way to show that ass hat it's true is to be there for her whenever I can."

"I understand but he's not going to be pleased with that but with what you just said, I could work into something we can use to show you really care about her."

"I do care." Anna said angrily, slightly hurt. "You off all people should now that she's the most important person in my life." _Don't get angry, calm yourself. Control your rage for some other time, like driving._ Anna calmed her tone, "She's the only thing I think about, other than Elsa."

"I know Ms. Anna. But for some reason he's not convinced."

"Yah well fuck him. Sorry for the language, but really fuck him. He can eat-"

"So about you sister," Oaken interrupted, he didn't like profanity and with Anna's rather vulgar choice of words sometimes he can get uncomfortable at times, "How is she Ms. Anna?" Oaken said trying to lighten the mood.

"She's great." Anna said perking up a bit. _Good save Oaken, sorry about the language._ "It's been a month now and nearly everyday we've done something together. Just like when were kids."

"That's excellent, good to hear. You said a while ago that something seems to be bother her though. Have you been able to figure it out what it is and help her."

"No, but I know she probably won't like to talk about it."

"Not everyone is able to share what they feel, now matter how bad."

"True, but nearly everyone wants to tell someone. Elsa's always been very confidential about sharing things about herself no matter what the problem is. But I'll always be there for her whether I finally pull her out of her thick shell or she tells me on her own. Either way I'll always be there for her." Anna said casually.

"You have a knack for getting people to trust and talk about things with you. Which is why you could make a great Psychiatrist one day."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You and everybody else I know says that but the key word there is could. Even though I love to help people I love kids more. I really want to be a grade school teacher one day."

"And that's great career to strive for."

"Exactly! But for now though it's only a distant dream. And before you say dreams and shit come true, I already now that. But the thing about dreams is that in order for them to come true you have to know how you really are." _And I'm far from that ever since all this started._

"Well I hope that's true for you." _One day it will be._ "And as for your sister, she's no different than you Ms. Anna and you two share a closer bond than any siblings I've heard or known about. From what you told me you two were great sisters."

"Are, Oaken, are." She smiled

Anna could feel that man smile even though she was on the phone. "True. Have you told her yet?"

She sat down on the futon closest to the TV. She grabbed the remote and Xbox controller and went to Netflix. Her eyes grew soft again as her gaze fell to the floor. "I have to find the right way to tell her."

"She'll understand. You always said she was the one person who could really relate and be there for you, which is something you both share."

Anna smiled. When Netflix turned on she went to the Disney movie _Brother Bear_. "I just hope what ever is bothering her is something she'll let me help her with."

"Don't worry too much. She's in safe hands with you."

Anna remembered the first time he said that to her. Her throat started to clench and her eyes closed shut to hold back tears.

"Can I see her tomorrow? Please." Anna said with disparity.

"Sorry," His voice gloomed, "He's meeting with her. It's been two weeks again."

Anna sniffled, "Okay, the day after then."

A longs silenced followed before Oaken talked. "I'll have to see."

"Why?" Anna she said as anger coated her voice.

"I'm sorry Anna but please try and understand-"

"Understand what!? I'm sitting here wanted nothing more to be there with her or better yet have her be here. I don't give a shit what the judge or anybody else thinks of me. All I should be caring about is when we can be together, not the next time I can see her."

"Please calm done. I'm doing what I can to win this for you. But it's important to know these things are hard to understand. I'll see about tomorrow. If not then I promise you can see her the day after."

Anna rubbed her forehead. "Okay, sorry for getting angry."

"It's alright. Maybe you could bring Ms. Elsa. You could introduce us and she can help us."

Anna jumped up, _It's too soon, way too soon. But she has the right to know but, uuugghh fuck! I hate keepings things hidden._ "Nonononono, you can't meet her. Wait I didn't mean it to come like that. What I meant to say is I don't want you guys to meet. Wait, that still doesn't sound right." _Take a deep breath you idiot._ "I, I just want the time to be right. I want you guys to meet but, ugh, I just don't want it to be now." _Or ever if that's possible._ "Aaaahhh, I don't know how to explain this, help me."

Oaken chuckled, "Maybe the four of us could meet at a different time. Also I'm guessing she's out somewhere since your not trying to whisper."

"Yah, she's down in the gym. I say gym but's more like someone made an extra room with no windows and decide to put a four machines, some weights, and a bench press in it and call it gym."

"Interesting point."

"I know it is. But that doesn't seem to stop her from going even though there's a Planet Fitness just down the road. She's been down there like twice a day running on the treadmill and lifting a few weights."

"Maybe you should go with her and start working out, relieve some stress."

"Me, work out? Ha, that's funny. I get enough of that already from my first job."

"I see, let's get back on track."

"I knew you were going to say that eventually."

"You have another check-up in a few weeks and from what the judge said-"

Anna knew what the judge had said but it was near impossible to find a job that could pay the bills and get the necessities she and Elsa needed. The job she had now could pay for all that before but now because of Elsa , _Don't think like that. Having Elsa home is the greatest thing to happen in a long time. She knows it's hard to work with money and she's doing what she can to help me out, even though I keep telling her it's my turn to take care of her. Go figure, it's good some things never change. Even though I'm not a child anymore._

"Anyway I'll leave you now. I've got a call waiting on another line, so good-bye Ms. Anna. Have a night, I'll see about Thursday."

"Okay, see you Oaken, you have a nice night yourself. Peace."

Hanging up the phone Anna sat and watched Netflix for a while. But it was more of a distraction to think. She leaned forwards to reach for a picture on a TV stand. It was she and Elsa making duck faces at the beach.

Every time Anna would look at this picture it would seem as if it were yesterday. Most of her memories with Elsa were like that and it felt good to feel to know that. Anna remembered that day was a fun and hilarious day.

It had started with Anna talking pictures with her new camera.

_The four of them had just arrived at the beach. Anna was the first to get in her flip-flops and cover-up. She immediately started to take picture of everything that seemed interesting, which was everything to her_

_"Honey don't take to many pictures and have your card get too full in one day." Her mother called out. Anna was already on the beach and was starting to climb a sand dune._

_"No promises!" Anna took another picture of a seagull right after._

_"Careful on the dunes Anna, don't fall down like the last time." Her father said next_

_"Still no promises." Another click and another seagull successfully photographed. When she turned around Elsa was standing before her with one hand on her hip and the other holding a beach chair. "Whoa, you startled me."_

_Elsa was wearing jean short shorts and whit tank top. "You done yet?" She smiled_

_"Not even close. Do you_ sea _what's our there_ , _ha get it, get it." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Hey I saw that under your sunglasses and hat."_

_"That was terrible Anna. Someone should report you for terrible comedy."_

_"And you should put on sunscreen you vampire. Wouldn't want to ruin your skin your majesty."_

_"I'll do that later but I saw something really beautiful I want to take a picture of."_

_Anna smiled. "What is it? Come on show me. If it's a hot girl I get to make the first move."_

_Elsa laughed and took the camera from Anna. "Say cheese," Anna blushed but before instead of talking Anna's picture she turned the camera at herself, "Cheese."_

_"Dork." Anna huffed as she reached for her camera._

_Elsa drew the camera away from Anna's reaching hands. "Watch you reach there, any farther you could've groped my tit's" Anna nervously laughed. "One more picture, this one of the both of us._

_Anna's smiled again. "Duck faces though."_

_"Fine" Elsa turned around and stood next to her sister. "This'll be a keeper." Elsa outstretched her left arm. Anna through up a piece sign and Elsa hooked one of her fingers over her sunglasses, revealing half of her eyes._

_After the taking the picture Anna reached for her camera again. "Hey, you said that was it."_

_"Alright, catch." Elsa tossed her sister the camera and started to walk away._

_Elsa tossed the camera to Anna, who bobbled once she caught it. "Hey," she whined, "Careful with this, it's worth more than your hair removal cream for your vagina."_ _Stopping in her tracks and talking off her sunglasses, Elsa turned around and shot Anna a very cold look. "What?"_

_"Why not just scream it to the world Anna. Let them know everything." Elsa nervously looked around and crossed her arms._

_"Sorry."_

_Elsa shook her head and pushed her hair up with her left hand. "Well, at least I don't have a mustache."_

_"DUDE!" Anna covered her upper lip._

_"Relax, there's nothing there, but how does it feel."_

_"Uuuuhhh. Not cool Elsa, way not cool."_

_"Girls, come on sunscreen." There mother yelled."_

_"Coming." They both said._

_"Sorry Anna."_

_"It's okay. Everyone has some kind of issue."_

_"Nobodies perfect."_

_"Hey can I ask you something?"_

_"Yah what?"_

_"Does that cream work for the other set of lips too." After awkwardly staring at Anna, they both started to laugh till there stomachs hurt._

Anna heard the door open and looked over to see Elsa walking in. "Hey."

Elsa smiled, "Hey, what're you watching."

"Brother Bear."

Elsa removed her shoes. "Where are you in it?" She walked into the kitchen and took out a Monster.

She walked over to where Anna was sitting. "It's when Sitka sacrifices himself to save his brothers."

Elsa took a swig from the can and solemnly looked at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Anna got up and sat next to her sister who was other futon.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm just, a little tired that's all."

"Well, you can take a nap in my bed if you want, I'll turn down the TV."

Elsa looked at her sister and smiled. "Alright, I'll just take a shower first."

"Okay, you know where the towels are." Elsa got up but before she went into the bedroom she picked up the picture Anna was holding before.

"I remember this day."

"Me too. It was great."

"It started off great."

"Remember what happened after that picture."

"Other than the fact you nearly screaming to everyone about my cream. Yah I remember."

_After testing the frigid water, Anna was determined never to go in. Instead she going to spend the rest of the day tanning, and maybe look for seashells later on. That water was too fucking cold for her. But Elsa wanted the both of them to get into the water and body surf the waves._

_"The waters great Anna, come on lets go."_

_"Are you kidding me?" Anna laid in her chair, talking in all the sun. "That water is cold shit."_

_"Language," There mother said from her laying position on a towel._

_"Sorry. I'm perfectly fine with staying nice and dry. Not freezing my tits off._

_"Anna." Her father scolded._

_"I knew you might say that. So I got something for you." Before Anna could reply, Elsa dumped a bucket of the ice cold water on Anna, who screamed._

_"What th,the fffuck Elsa. That's rrreally ffuckin cold."_ _Both of there parents were laughing. "It's not funny. It's really, oh god a breeze."_

_"If you go in the water you won't feel the cold." Elsa smirked._

_"Easy for you to say asshole."_

_"Anna don't call you sister that, even if it is somewhat true." Her father said._

_"Somewhat, your not the one freezing his ass off. Shit another breeze. Where's my towel."_

_"Language Anna, don't make me tell you again." Her mother scolded also._

_"I wouldn't be using it if Elsa hadn't been done this."_

_"Oh come on Anna, you'll get used to it."_

_"No way in hel-heck will I go."_

_"The water isn't that cold." Elsa said, shifting the bucket to her right hand._

_"The cold doesn't bother you, you penguin."_

_"It can't be that bad Anna. Go with your sister." Her mother said turning onto her back._

_"I went in earlier sweaty, it wasn't that bad." There father said._

_"Oh I see, you managed to get mom and dad against me. Well you what, it won't work my answer is still no."_

_"Okay, off to get another bucket of water."_

_"You better not, you better fudging not." Anna watched as her sister went done to the water. She couldn't help but also admire how Elsa's hips moved so perfectly and so alluring. "You're dead if you do it again. Stop, I'm warning you." Elsa waved back at Anna who was shaking in her seat from the cold. "I'm really warning you. This is last time your getting this warning."_

_"Then stop me, or jump in the water."_

_"No way I'm getting in that water." By now Anna and Elsa's parents were watching as there two daughters bantered back in forth. "Say something to her guys."_

_"Dear we should make Elsa stop. Anna really doesn't like the cold."_

_"Mom's said to stop Elsa. So put the bucket down peacefully."_

_"Hmmm, Elsa but a jellyfish in there to." Her father called out._

_Anna looked at her father and opened her arms with a dumfounded look on her face._ _"Are you kidding me? Don't encourage her." Anna looked back at her sister, who was in stomach high water filling up the bucket. She was out of shouting range and the only thing Anna could hope was a big wave to wipe Elsa out and take bucker out to sea_. Shit, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do. Sitting her accomplishes nothing. Running accomplishes nothing. Tackling her will only make things worse. Fuck there's nothing I can do. Come make a big wave wipe her out and take the bucket away. Come on make it happen for Christ's sake. I like being warm.

 _Anna watched as her sister made her way out of the water._ Come on wave gods, take her down. _Elsa was passing everyone in the water, making her way up to her sister._ Where the fuck is that fucking wave? Where is it? _Elsa was at knee level know._ Come on, something just take her down, something, a seagull, some hot chick she sees, something, just DO IT.

 _Finally Anna's prayers were answered when a giant wave appeared from out of now where. Anna watched as her sister went done in furry of water._ Yes! Victory is mine. _Anna stood up and celebrated. "Yes, haha. With the famous words of Charlie Sheen winning. Whoohoo take that." With that Anna made her done to the water. When Elsa reappeared she was slow to get up._

_"Karma's a bitch ain't it. Heehee." Elsa 's hair was a mess around her face, she shook her head and mumble something. "What did you say. I can hear you under all that karma."_

_"I had hoped for this." Elsa pushed up her hair with her right hand and looked up, smiling devilishly at Anna. With one quick motion, Elsa picked up her left arm and knocked Anna's legs out from under her. In a moment Anna was sitting on the wet sand and in the next she took a giant wave in the face._

_"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, fuck that's cold." Anna started to shiver and make all kinds of weird noises to signal that she was cold. "You're so fucki-" Another wave came and splashed Anna with more cold water. "You're dead bitch. I hope you know that."_

_"In the famous words of Charlie Sheen, winning."_

_Anna rolled her eyes and slowly started to get up. "Oh I don't think so shorty." Elsa grabbed Anna by the arm and started to drag her into the water._

_"Nonononononono, not cool Elsa. Please it's too fucking cold for me." Anna pleaded._

_But Elsa was determined to get Anna into the water. "You'll get over it, just when I put you into the ice bath."_

_"Well that's not going to happen again." Anna, being stronger than her sister, grabbed Elsa's arm with her free hand and pull Elsa back onto the beach She was then able to free her other arm from Elsa and now she was the one pulling Elsa. "My have the tables have turned."_

_With all her strength, Elsa was able retake control and swing Anna into another wave. "They turned in my favor it seemed." Anna had her arms above the water and was shivering._

_"You are sssso, ddddead." Anna said angrily._

_Elsa smiled and walked to her sister. "Sorry but I really wanted you come in the water with me."_

_"Well yyou gggot your wwwish. Can I go now?" Anna's teeth were chattering._

_"Fine but one more thing." Elsa dove beneath the water and went around Anna's legs. Picking her up, Elsa launched Anna farther into the water._

_With a splash Anna was submerged in water. When she resurfaced her hair was covering her face, and her arms were still hovering above the water. "What the fuck Elsa. That's so un-fucking-cool." Anna smiled and started to race to Elsa._

_Laughing, Anna and Elsa ran in the water for a while. It seemed to go well until Anna decided to dive at Elsa to try and tackle her._ _When she did though, her fingers caught one of the loops on Elsa's bikini top knots, causing it to unravel. But before Elsa could tell Anna to stop a wave dragged Elsa to shore. When she resurfaced her top was gone and she started to panic. "Anna what the hell was that? Why did you untie? Where the fuck is my top? Find it hurry." Elsa's voice was on the edge of crying and pure fear._

_"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Anna was a in a near panic too trying to find Elsa's missing top. Knowing her sister Anna knew Elsa would start running away to find a place to hide and cry and not come out due to embarrassment. "I didn't meant I, sorry. I'll run back and get your shirt."_

_"No, that's see thru when it's wet. Please find it people are looking. Please." Anna could hear how her sister was on the verge of crying._

_But her father and mother were around Elsa in a heart beat, covering her with towel, and telling everyone to look away._

_Anna spotted Elsa's top in the water being taken away from the waves. Not wasting a second Anna swam out to get it. When she returned she saw Elsa and her parents at the car._

_"Calm down Elsa, no one is here looking at you, it's just us." Her father kept repeating that in hopes to calm her down._

_There mother shot a disgraced look at Anna. "I didn't mean to do that. Honestly. I'm really sorry, Elsa. Really I am. Please don't hate me." Anna handed Elsa her top. "Sorry for not going in earlier. This wouldn't have happened if I just gone in. At least we had fun in that water for a while."_

_Elsa didn't say anything for a few moments. She smiled, "I'm not going back out there but it's okay, it was my fault just like this."_

_"Just like what?" All of a sudden Anna was met with extremely ice cold water. "Oh my god, AAAAAAHHHHH, wh-wh-what was thhhhat."_

_There mother suddenly appeared from behind Anna. "It was the cooler water."_

_Anna looked at her sister, who was softly smiling. "A,aare we even."_

_"You're going to wish we were."_

"Not of my best moments, but hey you got me in the water."

"And I got you back over the next few days for embarrassing me in front of the entire beach."

"Cold showers and baths, ugh, it makes me cringe just thinking about."

"That was a fun day." Elsa set the picture down. "I'm going to take my shower. Now, you sure I can sleep on your bed."

"Yah, just don't expect to stay there."

"Why is that?" Elsa said furrowing her brow.

"Hellooo, it's my bed and I'm pretty sure we out grew sleeping with each other a while ago."

"Maybe we can do it for old time sake." Elsa said sincerely.

"Really!?" Anna said excitedly.

"Just don't make it weird and awkward like the other times."

"I'll try not, now take your shower, I'm missing the movie."

Elsa smiled and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

It was real, it felt so real. She was going through all the houses, clearing them and trying to find a way back base while also hoping to find the other platoons. Gunfire and explosions were everywhere and the only thing she was able to do was bark orders and hope they could find there way home. But as they kept pushing out of the city, more and more insurgents were coming into the city from the direction they were heading.

"I just don't get how in the hell they can be back here in less than a month. What does this shit hole offer to them, let alone what the fuck does it offer to us." Said a man with yellow hair.

"It's the center of there supply depots. If you could read the maps you could see it clear as day." A woman said.

"Fuck you. I can read just fine if anything-"

"Shut the fuck up now!" Elsa whispered loudly. "I'll shoot the next person who talks in the god damn foot. We're in the middle of there ranks and any little noise could let them now we are here."

"I hope they're ready to lose if that happens."

"Shut up Bedder."

"I'm just sayin we aint losin today, Hoorah am I right."

"Fuckin shut up for Christ sake." Elsa said.

"Where was that attitude the other night." Elsa rolled her eyes shot the woman a cold look.

There was another door before them. Outside the good there were people talking and a bunch of trucks going by. Each of them could understand a bit of Arabic but they could only decipher a few phrases.

"What are they saying Els." Goggles whispered.

"Something about explosives and roads, but I don't understand the rest of. Have coms been re-established?"

"I can't check now, it'll make too much noise when I'm searching for the frequency." The woman whispered.

"Shit, we can't leave this way. Fuck." Elsa looked around the house."See those stairs," the woman nodded, "go into the room that overlooked the this street and try to contact the helo, Marshal or another squad. Gogs and Bryon go with her."

They all left and it was just the three of them fixing there rifles to the door. There was what sound like heavy armor and more talking.

"I don't like this." Said the husky man.

"No-one does. Peters."

"Yes ma'am."

"Take the rest of the squad and try to find a way out of here. Only contact us if you find one or taking heavy fire. Go."

"What about you guys."

"Where staying here to try and get a radio signal. The only other squad a head of us is from Gold platoon and we haven't heard anything back from them."

"What should I tell another squad or fire team if we come across one."

"Tell them our coordinates and say this a the temp. FOB until we can regroup and move as one. Go now, go."

With that the rest of the squad left through the way the came in. It was only a matter of time before they could move or be found and it seemed they were getting farther and farther into a heavily populated enemy territory. It was ridiculous how many time the marines had to fight and retake this city but was even more ridiculous was the fact that every time the insurgents came back. They came back with more force and better weapons every time. There tactics were also changing. Moving away from guerilla warfare to more organized and precise attacks.

The door know started to jiggle and everybody held there breath. Something was said in Arabic and more than ten voices could be heard. The three of them knew it was not going to be easy to get out of this.

"Hail Mary full of grace," the husky guy prayed.

Elsa shifted her gun to her left hand and took a better firing position. With her right hand she took out a grenade. "Move back, slowly. Not too fast." The three of them made their way up the stairs slowly. "Engels stay here and take this, once that door opens throw it and give us covering fire."

"Yes ma'am." Elsa and the blonde guy with her made their way up the stars. As soon as she and the other man made it up the stairs all hell broke loose. The grenade went off and Elsa turned around to see that Engels was hit in in the arm.

"We have to go now, come on move it. Balls to walls lets go."

"Engels."

"Go, I'm fine, it went through." He fired his M249 again as more insurgents rushed into the kitchen that was across from the door.

Elsa and her team slowly fought there way back to the front of the house but when the walked outside. They hadn't even been there for more than a second when a gigantic explosion went off next to them.

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she was breathing incredibly heavy. Elsa slowly sat up and looked around the room. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or not yet. Her eyes wide with fear as she scanned the room, only a little light from the moon shown through the bottom window shades and the alarm clock on the dresser across the room. It was dark but Elsa could make out the shapes of the room. A dresser on the left side of the wall and one across from her. She could make out the door and TV and the door that led to the bathroom. It was Anna's bedroom in her apartment, but she wanted it to be her bedroom back home at Mt. Vernon.

Next to Elsa lay her sisters. Elsa looked over and saw that Anna's freckled shoulders and her hair was already a mess and knowing her sister, a puddle of drool was probably on her arm and pillow.

Elsa smiled kindly at her sleeping sister. She through off her sheets and walked over to her sister side of them bed sure enough there was a puddle of drool on her arm. _Only you Anna, only you._ Elsa went into the closet that connected the bathroom and bedroom to get a towel. She came back and lifted Anna's head to clean up her mess she had subconsciously made.

Once her sister was taken care of, Elsa sat back up on the bed and drew her knees into her. Elsa placed her cheek on her knees and looked into the black, remembering all the times she and Anna would spend the nights in each other's bed as kids. Anna would always cuddle and hug her sister saying she'd never let go no matter. Elsa would always say back that she would protect Anna no matter what. After they would giggle and have a tickle fight, or do anything that came to mind.

Smiling, Elsa wrapped her arms around her legs and looked further into the dark. It was always Anna who would set this up, but on a few occasions Elsa would ask Anna to spend the night. Either way they would fall asleep the same way, holding each other and Anna drooling on Elsa's hair.

For some reason though it always felt right having Anna in her arms, she couldn't explain it but it just felt right. Even now it still felt that way.

But that thought gave way to something Elsa wanted to forget and never have to remember.

Her smile faded and her eyes dolefully looked at the moon line light under the window. Her arms tightened and her eyes burned. _Why, why does it have to every night._ She did her best to hold back tears but the more she tried to forget the more she thought of the all the times they would make love, all the times they would open up to each other, all the times they kissed and hugged, all the times she was happy to be in love with the woman who helped her realize why she joined the marines in the first place. Elsa wanted her back so much. The memories hurt to much to bare.

Her perfect line of freckles across her nose. _Stop it._ The her hair was so soft and straight, always perfect to roll her hands through. _Stop it now._ Her deep sea blue eyes that always sent shivers down Elsa's spine, the way her lips tasted, both pairs. _Don't._ The way her arms felt around Elsa's body.

It was too much. Elsa jumped out of bed and covered her mouth as she paced to the bathroom door. She turned on the lights and closed the door behind her. Elsa turned her back to the door and leaned against it. She slowly slide down as she cried into her hand. It was too much to think about and every time she would try and remember something good about her past, it would always come back to relate to the woman she loved.

 _Why can't she be here, with me. I need her to help me. No one else will ever understand, no one._ Under her muffled cries Elsa felt anger surge her body. It was all her fault and no one else's. She needed her to be here. _Why can't you be here. I need you._ "Come back, please." She wanted to let out all her anger, but with Anna in the other room sleeping the only thing she could do was get angrier. _Stop crying and forget her, its over. You're alive she's not, get over her. It's_ _over._ "Why can't she just go away." _Say it then, say it, SAY IT._ "I can't. God I hate her for leaving me. I hate her for making me fall in love. I hate her for not holding on. I hate her because it should've been me!" Elsa slammed her fist against the wall.

_It was all my fault and now I'm here and she's not. Why punish me and not the one who took her from me._

As Elsa sat there she would only get angrier at everyone she thought off, blaming them for reasons that only she understood. It wasn't long though before she was out of her anger and stopped crying, but she remained against the door. For a while she just looked at the wall across from and wondered how she could forget everything and just live on not having this pain. Nothing was working to make her forget.

Running on the tread didn't do anything. It only made her have more disturbing images go across her mind. But if that didn't happen it feel as if she was trying to run from something but she didn't know what. Even though she would put the speed on max it still felt like she was walking and not running.

Above all though any little thing would trigger something and if Anna saw it she would always try to get Elsa to talk. But Anna would never understand what this pain felt like. This was something only Elsa understood, but she wished it wasn't. She knew Anna would keep trying to help but it was not going to help either of them. Anna had her college to focus on and was trying to take care of Elsa same time. It was just too much for her and Elsa didn't want to sister to feel more stress than she had now.

But also to Elsa, Anna was too blind from her happiness in having her sister back to see that she was struggling financial. Elsa was just being a burden to her and if she found out what was causing all of Elsa's pain it would only make things worse. As far as Elsa was concerned she needed to find a way to make it on her own. But convincing Anna was going to be a hardest thing to do. "I'm sorry Anna, but you don't need this burden. Tomorrow I want to talk to mom and dad about trying to find me a job and my own place."

"Don't do that to her." A tall blonde haired man sat on the edge of the tub.

"She doesn't need this with her life. I'm just getting in the way."

"No your not. She doesn't care about anything else but you. Don't just shut her out. It's not fair to her."

"Fair? What does mean?"

"Your sister cares about you and to think your a burden to her would hurt more than it would hurt you."

"How would you? I don't want her to worry about me."

"We'll leaving will do just that. Don't you see that she knows something is bothering you. Just give her a chance to help you. She's the only person that can make you happy again."

"Who's to say I'm not happy." She scowled.

"Look at yourself. What did you just do?"

"Fuck off." She growled.

"Curse at me all you want just don't hurt Anna again."

Elsa looked down, her eyes burning again. "I won't, she just won't understand." When Elsa looked up again she was alone. Elsa loved her sister but after being away from her for so long it felt as if they were long lost friends trying to get to know each other again even though they weren't the same people as before.

The only thing Elsa knew Anna would understand is how much they loved each other. He was right, leaving would only hurt Anna and that was the last thing Elsa wanted to do but it was so hard to try and forget her past while also trying to remember it as well. Being around her sister made Elsa feel as if she wasn't alone, but it would always feel the same afterword.

Anna was still a girl, and Elsa wanted to give Anna her chance to be happy, even if that meant if Elsa had to feel the pain by herself. Anna needed to focus on her school and make something of herself. Something Elsa lost a chance to have. Elsa thought if she saw how happy Anna was, she would forget her pain and be happy for Anna.

_Tomorrow I want to see mom and dad Anna. I know that we left things sour but it's a starting point to make you succeed. I'm done for and don't need to drag you done with me. Mom and dad will understand and hopefully I can move one finally._

Elsa got up and looked in the mirror. She looked into her eyes and only saw the soldier she still was looking back.

_It's time I move on. I need to do this alone. I'm sorry Anna but you'll never understand what this feels like. I just need time to work this out by myself. I hope you can understand that._


	6. Chapter 6

Anna's eyes twitched opened as she slowly woke herself up. Taking a deep breathe through her nose she lifted up her head and cracked her neck, her eyes opening and closing at a snails pace, unaware of the drool on her left arm. Stretching her arms and making a satisfied groan, with her eyes half shut, Anna briefly looked around her room, only to fall back to sleep in an upright position. She would continuously wake herself back up only to fall sideways back onto the bed completely asleep. When she fell though, she was met with her sisters warm body and not the mattress.

The blonde shot up in the bed, eyes widened. She quickly looked around the room unaware of where she was, wondering where her fire team was. Anna mumble some incoherent words and snuggle her body closer to the person that now sat beside her. Elsa looked down, the panic in her eyes subsided when she saw her sister laying contently next to her. Smiling, Elsa rubbed Anna's bare shoulder. "Wake up Anna." She whispered a few times.

After a few moments of rubbing Anna's arm with no movement from the girl what so ever and a few impaired phrases, Elsa slid out of the bed and walked over to Anna's alarm clock. _This should work._ Setting the alarm five minutes later from the actual time Elsa knew this would wake her sister up. Walking out of the room and closing the door Elsa walked across the soft carpet and into the kitchen. Knowing what she going to do later on about wanting to leave and be on her own, the older girl decided to try her hand at making scrambled eggs. The last time she had tried this was back in her first year of college.

Even though Elsa knew her sister was going to be supportive with this decision, the older girl wanted to make the start of the day a happy one. _A month is long of enough for me to stay here. Even though this is coming out of the blue Anna will understand._ In the back of her head though, or at least that's were it sounded to be coming from, the same male voice kept saying, _stop abandoning her._ I never abandoned her, I joined the marines so she could proud of me, Elsa thought. Elsa shook her head a couple times to make the voice stop.

Taking out everything she thought she needed, Elsa sprayed her pan and put it on the front left burner, making sure the handle was on the right side and out of the way. She then put a splash of milk into a kitchen beaker and cracked six eggs or at leas tried to. _Oh shit_ and _fuck_ where the words that came out of her mouth every time she would crack an egg and get eggshell into her mix of egg and milk. Also she would crack the egg to hard and get half of the egg white in the beaker and half on the counter. _Mom was always better at making meals out of the three of us. Her pancakes were the best and so was her meatloaf._ Elsa let out a small sigh, she held the last egg in her left hand. _If only I hadn't left the way that I did._

Elsa heard the bedroom door open and smirked. With in seconds her redheaded sister appeared in the kitchen, her hair in giant mess of knots and pointing in every direction, wearing nothing but a bra and boxer briefs. Her drool covered arm was covering her fatigued and orienting eyes. "That's a morning look." Elsa said jokingly

"That wasn't very nice." Anna said tiredly cheerful.

"What wasn't very nice." Elsa beamed.

"Waking me up for no fucking reason and making fun of how I look, that's what." Anna complained cumbrously.

"It was the only way to wake you up." Elsa picked up the beaker in her right hand whisked the eggs with her left. "Also, look at your hair, slobbered on arm, and clothing have some decency."

"Hey!" Anna tore a off a paper towel and wiped her arm. "Not everyone looks as good as you in the morning or gets up as early."

To go along with her hair, Anna also had sheet marks all across her stomach and legs. "Maybe if those people wore pajamas and not bras and boxers and didn't have sheet marks on the stomach, then yah they could look spectacular."

Anna rolled her eyes and without warning, she pulled down Elsa's shorts. "Anna!" Elsa jumped and was luckily over the counter top just incase she dropped the glass beaker in her hand.

"You do look good but at least I don't wear underwear under my clothes like some little kid, I bet your still wearing a bra too." Anna yawned and raised her arms high above her head. "You couldn't give me like another hour." Anna yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

Pulling up her shorts Elsa rolled her eyes. "It takes you at least an hour to wake up."

"I do not," she said while yawning yet again, " take an hour to wake up. I'm wide awake as you can see."

"Clearly." Elsa smiled.

"Give me a break sis." Anna languidly smiled.

"I'm not the one who chose one of my classes at eleven. You need to get ready."

"An hour of sleep wouldn't hurt anybody. What'ja makin." Anna opened the fridge and took a sip out of a glass of she kept in there.

"An hour more would've made you late and I'm attempting to make scrambled eggs."

"You any want help?" Anna said completely ignoring Elsa's first statement.

"No, I want to try this on my own, but thank you though."

"No prob, I was gonna take a shower, which _will_ take me an hour to do, but I'll wait and have breakfast with you first." Elsa smiled brighter at her sister. "Can you tell what time it is?"

"You didn't look at the time when you woke up." Elsa raising an eyebrow still smiling.

"Of course not."

Elsa blissfully shook her head. She had just started to pour the eggs into the pan when she looked up. "It's 8:11. Oh shit!" While looking at the clock on the stove, Elsa had poured some of the egg on the stove itself. The sound of the crackling of the food on the stove made Elsa jump, she had to close her eyes to avoid another memory coming up.

Anna slightly giggle and wrapped her arms around her sister. "That's unfortunate, sorry for making you do that. Leave it I'll clean it later when your done."

With her eyes still closed and her sisters arms around her, Elsa calmed herself. "No, I'll clean it when I'm done. It's better that I do it. I mean just look at the sink."

Anna released her sister. "I'm getting to it, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"If you want I could do it for you."

"Only if you really want to. I definitely won't stop you, so go right a head, but only if you want to though." Anna smiled.

"Okay, I guess I still have to clean your messes even now." Elsa smirked.

"Heeey, I don't make that many messes." Anna turned back around and started to head out of the kitchen.

But before she left Elsa called out to her sister, her smile slightly fading. "Hey can we talk after I'm done? I want to, can we just talk?"

Anna furrowed a brow as a small expression of confusion crossed her eyes. "S-sure, I hope it's not something I did."

"No, I just want to talk to you about something. It'll be fine." _I hope._

Anna walked out of the kitchen and Elsa went back to making the eggs. _I'm so sorry Anna but I can't stay here and get in your way._ Using a spatula to move the eggs, Elsa saw the eggs turn into their scramble form. Delighted, Elsa looked through the cabinets for two plates. Putting half the eggs on one and the other half on the other the older girl looked down at her work and smiled. She took a bite of hers and shrugged, _Just needs a little salt and pepper._

Elsa brought out the two plates and gave one to her sister, who was sitting with her legs under her on the futon flipping through the channels. "Thanks, I hope there not burned."

The older girl laughed sarcastically. "I think they came out pretty damn good for not doing cooking since, a while ago."

The redhead took a bit of the eggs. "They're okay. A little burnt." Anna took another bit and smiled.

"Brat." Elsa beamed back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Anna said while putting her plate on one of the footrests.

Elsa swallowed the food in her mouth and cleared her throat. "I-I want...to," Elsa took a deep breath, _Stop being so nervous, you need to do this,_ "I want to go see mom and dad." _Ugh, just say you want to find a place for yourself. She'll understand._

"Oh, okay well uh, we can see them later today if you want."

"Alright, what time can we go." _Too late to say anything else now. Fuck!_

"Um, let me think," Elsa had her hands together and was rubbing her finger tips across the back of her gloves. "Is around three good."

"That'd be great." The older girl breathed a slight sigh of relief. _I'll talk about getting my own place in the car I guess._

"I guess I should buy some flowers after class, I haven't been up there in a while. It'll be good for you to visit them since coming home. I was going to tell you about them but I wanted to give you time."

"H-how are they."

Anna looked at her sister confusingly, "Fine." She said letting the word echo a bit.

"I know you've been talking to them your phone, and the way I left things before leaving was terrible but I want to talk them about something and get some things clear."

Anna looked away and scrunched her eyes brows together, she looked back at her sister with that look and shifted herself to face her sister. "Wha-what are you talking about. I haven't been taking to mom and dad I've been talking to, friends."

Elsa lowered her head, "Nice try but the way you whisper and try to be alone when your on the phone kinda gives it away that you're talking to mom and dad."

"Well, that's because, that's because some of the stuff my friends and I talk about is something private." Anna bit her lip and brought her hands behind her back, rubbing them together.

Elsa looked back up with a straighter face, "Anna stop lying, you gossip about anything you and your friends do all the time. Stop trying to avoid a confrontation between our parents and me. I know it's been mom and dad on the phone. So the next time they call today I want to talk to them about coming up."

Anna stopped biting her lip and her eyes brows came together again. "Elsa, wha-what!?"

Raising her voice a little Elsa said, "What do mean what, I want to talk to them. In fact give me you phone so I can talk to them now."

"No, I mean you can't, I mean uhh, w-why?"

Elsa got up and started to walk to the bedroom to get Anna's phone. "So I can talk to them. Stop trying to say that it's not them. I need to talk to them."

Before Elsa could enter the bedroom, Anna grabbed and pulled her by the arm. "You can't talk to them Elsa."

After squeezing her eyes shut, Elsa looked at her sister sternly, aggressively shaking her sister hand off her arm, anger filling her eyes. Anna took a step back. "Why not?" Elsa boomed.

"Why not? Elsa there not here anymore. I thought you knew that." Anna's eyes started to burn with tears as she started to step back from Elsa.

"The fuck are you talking about. Not here anymore, knew what? You just said you haven't seen them in a while." Elsa walked closer to her sister with every word she said. Anger and frustration coating each word.

"Yah I did but, Elsa don't you know what happened." Anna felt the edge of the futon one the back of her legs. With her older sister towering over, the only thing she could do was fall and sit.

"Know what happened, Anna what the fuck aren't you telling me." The redheads mouth opened but no words came out, her legs came up to her and her body shifted her right. "What!?" Elsa yelled.

"Mo-mom and dad, are, they're, dead."

Elsa shook her head, confusion replacing the anger in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"They're dead Elsa, don't you know." Anna started to slowly cry as she tucked her legs into herself, wrapping her arms around them.

Elsa's eyes widened, she looked down at herself and around the room. "Wha, they can't, Anna." Elsa ran her hands through her hair and started to step backwards, and after a few steps she lost her balance.

Anna immediately got up and raced to her sister. Catching her and bringing her to the other futon. Anna looked into her sisters face and saw a somber confusion. Elsa kept running her left had through her hair, her eyes going back and forth looking at nothing. "Elsa, they sent you a letter three years ago. Didn't you get it." The only thing Elsa remember was refusing to get mail when she landed over seas on the first day.

She looked back at Anna, tears starting to stream down her face. "How can they be, how did they," Elsa couldn't finish any of her sentences and started to cry. Her head fell onto her younger sisters shoulder. She felt Anna's arms go around her, and then she felt Anna's head resting on hers.

"Elsa I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I should've known you didn't get the letter when you didn't respond to any of my letters." Elsa cried harder, wrapping her arms around her sister. _I shouldn't have denied mail. I was just so distraught for leaving the way I did. I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry._ "I know it's a lot to take in now, but I guess I should tell you how they died."

To overwhelmed to say no Elsa said, "Okay," weakly. _How could this happen? Was it because of me?_

Anna wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "If you remember, Dad had gotten a tumor in his brain," Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister tighter, "and the doctors said it wouldn't get worse and that they could easily remove it." Elsa nodded her head against her sisters soft skin. "Well, of course they were wrong. When the scanned his head they must of missed something because the tumor was three times bigger than what the scans had originally shown. They couldn't operate with giving him a lobotomy and," Anna started to choke up and Elsa started to cry again. But sat up, turning Anna's body so she could hold her closer. "And," Anna sniffled, "we didn't have the money for the operation. Even if we did though, the operation could've killed him because they said the tumor was on the part of his brain that kept all his vital organs working. So, mom, dad, and I made the decision to wait and try and spend every day by his side. He sat in the hospital for three months.

By this time Anna had begun crying again and together with Elsa, they sat there holding each other and sobbing. "Within the first month though, mom had been drafted, along with some of my friends." Anna was bawling, her arms around her sister was starting to tighten and hurt Elsa, but the older girl didn't care, _I deserve it._

"You don't have to continue Anna." Elsa had muffled her crying for her sister, only a few tears would stream down her face, and was rubbing Anna's back, softly kissing her shoulder.

"No I need to, I haven't had anybody to talk to about it." Even though Elsa was dealing with the same emotions as Anna, she knew it was time to be the older sister for the first time in three years.

Kissing Anna on the cheek, and setting the younger girls head on her chest, Elsa spoke softly, "Okay, I'm right here for you, don't go on if it hurts to much."

"Okay. So it was two months later when mom left. Dad never knew because mom didn't want him to know and by that time he had gotten so weak. I never left his side and was in contact with mom as much as I could. But dad died at 1:13 AM on Wednesday, February 15. He just kept smiling at me, wondering when mom and you were coming back from the house. I couldn't tell him that she was drafted, nor could I tell him that you were already over seas. Every time he wondered where she was it would hurt so much to tell him that she was running late from home. Dad died with out his wife being there for him, and mom died the same way, well not the same way."

"Anna." Elsa barely squeaked out as she every thing tried to hold back more tears. _It was all my fault. This happened because I left I made all of them suffer for what I did._

"Not yet." Both sisters held each other tighter and Elsa would kiss the top of Anna's head, even it she had to fight through all the hair. "A few weeks later after dad passed, I got a letter. It said that mom had died after she stepped on an IED on the 29 of February. They sent her one good dog tag. The worst part was, is that after months of waiting for her to come home I had to identify her body, and, and," Anna couldn't talk anymore. She clenched Elsa shirt and bawled into her sisters chest. Elsa also sobbed, she blamed herself for making Anna suffer like this.

 _If I hadn't been so scared and lost, I wouldn't have joined the military. It's all my fault and now I know I made Anna suffer. This is all my fault, I've lost almost everything for joining the god damn marines. If I hadn't joined then maybe mom and dad will still be alive and I could have a_ _college degree. Maybe if I hadn't joined then maybe she could still be alive and we could've met somewhere else and been in love._

Elsa continued to blame herself for everything. But at the same time she, it hit her. "Anna, when did they die."

Still crying Anna was barely audible, "A little over three months after you left."

At that moment Elsa realized that her little sister had been alone for three years. Elsa sat Anna up and looked into her sisters puffed, and distressed teal eyes. "Anna that means, oh my god Anna that means..."

"Elsa don't."

The older girl didn't continue, she only clasped her hands around her mouth and once again bawled. She uncontrollably cried and her body fell forward into her younger sister. Neither of them said anything elsa but they both knew what would've been said. Anna had spent three years more than alone, she spent them without a family.

* * *

_December 21, 2004_

After getting a call to come into school Elsa and Anna's parents were in the principles office of the girls elementary school. They had been called in because both girls had gotten into a fight.

The girls had there heads down, holding each others hands and occasionally look at each other and up at there parents who were sitting in front of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blake this is your first time here but I called you here because both daughters of yours got into the same fight during their recess period and that kind of behavior isn't allowed with out going unpunished."

"Well why did it start in the first place and what will the punishment be?" Their father said.

"Since this is the first time either of them have been in this kind of trouble, their punishment will be a three days of out of school suspension and a day in ISS, in school suspension. Plus they will have to apologize to the parents of the kids they fought."

"But how did this fight start?" There father said again more sternly.

"Well as principle, I have to here both sides of any circumstance. The names of the boys they fought were Hans Westerguard, and his slightly older brother Travis. They've been in my office before, numerous times for things like this and they aren't the most truthful boys. So of course there story differs from the one your daughter told me."

"Our daughters aren't liars." There father said agitated.

"I would suspect so, but unfortunately they were still in this fight and so they will tell you what happened." The principle leaned back and folded his arms.

The girls parents stood up and looked stoically at their daughters, who's head were still down. There father spoke first. "So, tell us what happened. From beginning to end. Elsa you start."

"It's not fair, they were being meanies to Elsa first, she was only pr-protec-protecting me." Anna suddenly said desperately. Their father put his hand up and looked sternly at his eldest daughter.

"Elsa honey it's okay, just tell us what happened." Their father knelt down and took Elsa's hand, lifting her head with his right hand. "It's okay, I'm not mad." Their fathers voice was soft but at the same time piercingly assertive. He could always get the two girls to talk, but he was nothing compared to their mother. "Elsa please look at me. Don't turn away, I'm here to help you two. But I can only do that if I know what happened. Elsa!" Their father raised his voice a bit, but didn't get angry. But the older girl still didn't look at her father. Her eyes shut and her head looked away.

The small redhead looked as if she was going to burst from not talking. Her legs were constantly kicking out and she was biting her lower lip. Her eyes kept looking between everyone in the room but they would always land back on her older sister.

Their father let out a sigh and looked to his wife with trepidation. He was met with a smile and a look from his wife that could've soothed a lion on the attack. Getting up and letting his wife kneel at his daughter he looked in amazement at what she could do. He would looked at Anna, hold up his finger to his lips and nod his head when she would look at him.

Without saying a word, the girls mother got Anna to stop her agitation from not talking. She placed a hand on Anna's left knee and looked at her daughter with a smile, but with in the soft kindness of her brown eyes there was the spark of deep seated, and power weakening intimidation that no-one had a chance of getting past.

Anna stopped her kicking and leaned back, crossing her arms and letting her lower lip protrude a bit.

Still without saying a word, the girls mother took her left hand off of her younger daughters knee and tickled underneath Elsa's chin and along her neck. Elsa winced at first but giggled right after. She opened her eyes but kept her gaze away from her mother. Taking her left hand, the girls mother turned her daughters chin and adjusted her body so her eyes met her daughters.

Elsa finally looked at her mother but her misgiving still remained. Finally the girls mother spoke. Her voice soothing, graceful, and nurturing. "Don't look at anyone but me. There is nobody here but me. It's okay to tell me, and only me, what happened." There mothers smile and eyes hadn't changed a bit.

It took a few moments but Elsa finally spoke, small and qualm. "I-I was sitting alone at a table playing alone with my Yu-gi-oh cards. I wasn't bothering anyone, but then these boys walked up to and started to call me these names that I didn't know."

"Tell me what they called you Elsa." For a brief second Elsa's eyes looked at Anna. "I'm the only one here Elsa. It's only you and me that are sitting her."

Elsa rubbed her finger tips over the top of her left hand before talking. "They called me retarded and a she-boy for playing such dyke of a game. I don't even know what that is."

Elsa's mother rubbed her daughters right arm. "It doesn't matter what it means, words are meaningless when you choose to ignore them."

"What does it mean?"

"I already said it doesn't mean anything."

"But-" Elsa's mother picked up her daughters chin and tilted her head down and looked at her daughter with the exact same look as before. "Okay. So after they started to call me these names they took my cards and I kept saying to be careful. They took my favorite card too and kept saying they would bend it. I couldn't let them steal my cards and if I told a teacher they would run away with them, I didn't know what else to do." Her father knelt down again and placed his right hand on her shoulder. "I cried, I didn't know what else to do. What was I supposed to do?" Tears started to fall down the small girls face. Her younger sister took noticed and started to cry herself, constantly starting to whisper her sisters name.

Their mother and father exchanged looks. Their father picking up Anna and repeatedly said that Elsa was fine and that their mother was helping her. He would then start telling Anna about his days in the boy scouts and how he would always be dared into doing something dumb and crazy, like eating a worm or climbing a tree all the way to the top. Eventually he would stop Anna's crying and replace it with giggles and a smile. He would continue his stories until his wife finished talking to Elsa.

At the same time the girls mother would sit next to Elsa and have the girl sit on her lap with Elsa's head against her mother's heart. With her left arm around Elsa she told the small blonde to continue. "What about Anna?"

"She's just as concerned about you as you are for her. Just keep going for me and the two of you will be fine, trust me."

"Okay. I don't know how long I cried but eventually Anna came out and started to tell the two boys to leave me alone or she would tell a teacher. I should've done something because then they started to through my cards at her. They were hurting her and she kept threating to tell the teacher but they had her against a tree and she was really scared. I couldn't let them hurt her anymore and they were going to make her cry. S-so I pushed one of them and told them to screw off. I'm sorry for using that kind of bad words but they were going to hurt her if I didn't do anything."

"It's okay, you only did what you thought was right, that's what's important."

"But then they were pushing me and...and were telling me that if I did it again they would take a bunch of rocks and chuck them at Anna as hard as they could and then they would come after me. I couldn't let them hurt her. I was stupid, I accidently punched one of them in the face and gave him a bloody nose. Anna came over next and started to kick the other boy in the leg. I-I didn't know what else to do. They were so, so, so-"

"That's enough Elsa, I'm not mad just disappointed at the principle and teachers."

"What!? Why are you upset with how me?" The principle leaned forward and looked at the girls mother with disgust. Their father set Anna down and she sat next to Elsa and hugged her when their mother got up."

"Sir, what did the boys get for there punishment." There mother said kindly

"I don't see why th-"

"Sir!" There mother said, her eyes intensifying, making the principle shift in his seat.

"I wouldn't get my wife angry." The girls father said.

"They got the a few more days for out of school suspension."

"How many more days sir." There mothers smile still remained.

"Two."

"Well, I know what you say goes but I'm willing to fight this because my girls did what the thought was right against two boys who should be really punished more for their actions."

"To be fair Mrs. Blake the boys grow up in a very big family and are often times ignored and left to do their own doings. They're boys, Mr. Blake you can agree with."

The father chuckled. "Yes they are boys but that excuse combined with how their with there family treats them only makes me really upset. If they don't have the proper care then why hasn't anybody been trying to teach them on how to act. They should know better. They put my daughters in a corner and made them feel like how they feel. It's not right, it's bullying. I don't care if they are boys. I don't care if they are ignored by their family. It's your job to teach make sure they get the punishment they deserve to teach them what happens for such heinous acts. Five days and they've been here before for the same things."

"Well I don't get what your saying Mr. Blake. Kids that grow up in that environment do these things because it's all the know. They deserve a break a from what the have to go through. It's not my job to teach them on how to act."

"I was an only child and my mother was a prostitute and would come home with men that would try and get me to drink or do the drugs they did. Her ex-husband and my father had a very short temper and drank a lot. He would beat me if the Giants and Yankees lost a game. When I was in High School I was very much like my father and mother. In my junior year I was about to drop out when my Math teacher made me stay after school after I didn't do another homework assignment. He told me that just because my parents do certain things, it doesn't mean I have to follow them. He told me that if I worked hard enough I could pass the rest of the school year, he said that if I applied myself I could get an A easily. That night I drove up to the side of a bridge and watched to stars. In that moment I told myself I'm not my parents and I promised myself I would never be like them. For the rest of the year I did all my work. When I graduated I went back to that teacher and told him that he was more of a father than my old man. I never forgot abut him. Don't tell me it's not your job. It is your job. Teachers and principles are supposed to be there if our parents aren't."

The principle was silent and so was the entire room. The principle didn't look at the girls father again and only at their mother. "I don't know why your looking at me. My father and uncle tried rapping me numerous times and my mother didn't care about me, she always said I was a mistake." She said casually. Another long silence followed. "Well if there's no more to say here I say it's time to go. Also if any of my daughters cards are destroyed in anyway, I will be back here. Those boys oppressed my daughters and if they destroyed there stuff, I'm reporting you and the boys parents." Once again the principle was silent.

For the eternity it felt like, the silence in the room was only disrupted when Elsa, Anna, and their parents packed up and left. When the were all in the car their mother finally spoke. "Girls, I'm sorry for making you sit through that. Those boys should know better. You only did what you thought was right. But next time, don't fight back. If anyone ever bothers you again and won't leave you alone, scream." Both Anna and Elsa nodded their heads. "Elsa, honey did they destroy any of your Pokémon cards?"

Elsa giggle. "There Yu-gi-oh cards mom."

"Oh I'm sorry. Silly me." She feigned knocking herself in the head. Elsa and Anna both giggle. "But did the destroy any of your cards." Elsa took out her box that held all the cards she had that day. She handed it to her mother. All of them were bent and some were ripped including hers and Anna's favorite cards, Dark Magician Girl and Royal Decree.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to the bank." There father said taking a look at the destroyed a cards.

"Really!?" Elsa said sitting up in her seat. Her eyes lighting up.

"Of course, we'll buy you enough cards to make twenty decks."

"Yah, more cards for Elsa. Can you teach me to be gooder at yoogie-oh Elsa, please." Anna was jumping in her car seat.

"I'd love to." Elsa said blissfully.

"What about us Elsa? Can you teach us how to play?" Their father said sarcastically.

"No, this game is for us. Me and Elsa only, no mommy and daddy. You won't get it" Anna said happily.

"Well then Anna. I guess your mom and I will have play our own card game, just for adults. Like Black Jack or Texas Hold'Em."

"That's right, me and Elsa only for yoogie-oh, right Elsa."

"Right. I can't wait to see what I get. I hope I can get another Royal Decree."

"I hope you get dark magic lady. She looks like you."

"It's Dark Magician Girl Anna."

"Same ting Elsa, I really like that card."

"Well girls it looks like were off to the bank and then the mall." Their mother said smiling happily.

That night both girls spent hours opening card packs and tins. Elsa read every card, while Anna sifted through them to find the coolest looking ones. There parents would watch happily seeing there daughters enjoying. Every once in a while Anna would run up to them and show them how cool a card was or how shiny it was. Elsa being her meticulous self organized every card but would softly complain Anna would walk or rummage through a pile.

For as bad as the day had started, in the end all of them were so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

"For Christ's sake Collins, stop fucking moving." A deep voice with a Boston accent said.

A band of men of 20 or so marine's in desert BDU pants and brown shirts stood or sat around under one of the tents in the barracks. Some where talking with each other and others were cleaning their rifles. It was relatively quite for the most part though. In the background there was the hum of a tattoo machine and the CD player, playing Metallica. There was a TV on showing a fuzzy Nationals game but it was muted. As usual the sun was beyond scolding. All of them in the platoon were thankful for not going on patrol for the entire day. They knew it was days like this that made the hell around them seem less appalling.

"I would if he weren't stabbin me wit 'at shit. Fuckin hurts like muterfucker." The man behind Carson took in a deep breath and behind his ballistic sunglasses he grimily looked up at the ceiling.

"What?! Gingers feel pain. I knew they didn't have souls but I had no idea they could feel pain. Huh, I guess you learn something everyday" An Asian kid said sharping his bayonet, sitting on top of a cooler. He snickered and laughed to himself.

"Fuck you Zigs. OW! Fuckin hell, Yo this some fuckin bullshit. Fuck all y'all for makin get this cock shit on my arm."

"Whoa there, this 'cock shit' is fuckin important. It's to represent our division ,the one thirteenth, and our fucking platoon. Have some god damn respect and stop being a stupid southern hick and suck it the fuck up." The Boston voice said moderately, he went on to say a few phrases under his breath but no one heard him.

"You tellin him Three's." Zigs and nearly the entire tent followed.

"Fuck all of you damn wanks." Collins said bitterly as he winced again.

The man tattooing Collins stood up and took off his ballistic sunglasses and put them on the table beside him. He fixed his belt and cracked his neck. Collins looked at his arm and rolled his eyes. Slumping over, he let out an annoyed breath.

"Pain in the arse." Collins said bitterly again.

"No, the pain is on your arm dumbass. No man or woman would ever want to be near your ass." Zigs chuckled.

Collins gritted his teeth but tried to ignore Zigs for the time being. "How come Carson only got the numbers shaved on his head and didn't get 'is shit?"

A shorter, brown haired man standing near the tent's entrance walked up and stood in front of Collins. "I did get it and hear it is to show you." The shorter man pulled up his sleeve and showed the tattoo. "I got these numbers on the side of my head because it looks fricken badass. Also don't forget to thank Freddie for givin that tat to you. He didn't say much about your pussy complaining."

"Zigs toss me water, I'm dying over here." Said a new voice, this one with a Spanish accent.

"Thanks Freddie." Collins said lowly. "Thanks for killing my shootin arm you dick." He said under his breath after.

Zigs stood up from the cooler and took out a water. "Heads up Jay." Zigs then grabbed his rifle and walked over to a table to start disassembling it.

A black man with cropped hair sitting on a trunk caught the water and chugged half of it down it no time. "I never thought water could be this good."

"It's more than good man. It's fuckin life saving man." Carson said as he took a water from the cooler.

"Werl!" Threes called out calmly all of a sudden.

"What brother man?" A man with blonde hair and suntanned skin said.

"Break out some cards. Marson and Blake ain't here to make us feel bad so lets get a game goin." Three's walked over to a table with several other marines, and Freddie.

"No prob man." Werl took out a deck of cards with pictures of beer on the back. He walked over to the table and looked around. "Any other people want to take on the champ."

"Sit your ass down kid. Marson and Elsa kicked your ass before." Jay said.

"That's right, but there women and I'm the male champ and that's all that matters to me. So what we playin." Everyone at the table shrugged. "Great, five card poker it is and someone please explain the damn rules to Carson."

"I just don't get what beats what okay." Carson said defensively.

"Suure man. You getting this game has a much chance as you not getting hard at any woman with big tits." Werl said

Everyone at the table laughed as Werl passed out the cards. "Hey, hey!" Carson said

"Relax, the only women here that would be interested in your .22 caliber would the ones in Collins playboys." Werl added.

"Fuck off." Collins shouted.

"Relax you rednecked fuck, only playin." Werl smirked.

Collins told everyone to go fuck themselves and left.

"Alright, we got nothing to use as chips so there will be no betting, unless we bet the usual."

Everyone at the table agreed and the game started. Three's went first and replaced three cards. "How original Three's." Said a marine with a slight Texas drawl.

"It's just the way the cards are dealt." Threes said.

The marine next to Three's, who had the Texas drawl, stayed with his hand, Jay replaced his whole hand and cursed at his luck. "Cock sucking bullshit. Can't a guy get damn break."

"Dude, it's the first hand." Carson said.

"Oh relax Jay. Getting mad is for later when you lose to me, again." Werl joked. Jay glared at Werl, who looked back at Jay with an over exaggerated angry face.

Carson went next and to no ones surprise, he had to ask what went with what and what beat each other. After everyone mocked him he replaced two cards. Freddie only replaced one card and Werl boasted about not having to replace any of his cards.

The tent entrance flaps opened and in walked a stunning brown skinned and blacked haired woman. She had her ballistic sunglasses on and was in desert legging BDU's and a brown tank-top. Her hair was down and she had her pistol holstered around her left leg. Everyone came to there feet and saluted her while also cheering and whistling at her presence.

She put her hands up and nodded her head up and down. "Oh shut up, at ease marines!." She smiled and walked over to where Werl and the guys were playing poker. "Mind if I jump on next hand."

"Sure." Carson said a bit flustered as he shifted in his seat.

The woman smiled at Carson, who only shifted in his seat more. "You guys bettin the usual."

"Yep." Threes said as he shuffled through his hand. "Shit." He said after in a muffled monotone voice.

"Alright bros lets see 'em." Threes only had a pair of of two's, the marine with Texas drawl had a straight, Jay cursed and had nothing but a high card of eight. Carson had a full house and Freddie had all four jacks. Werl just scoffed and revealed four aces.

"Interesting." Three's said.

"The fuck! Come on man. What the fucking fuck is that. That's straight up bullshit." Jay slumped back into his chair and groaned.

"I agree. I'm sensing a high amount of bs from your direction Werl." Freddie said.

"That's just how I win mofo's." Werl then laughed and reshuffled the deck. "Alright Lt. you can jump in now. Let's see if a woman can beat me."

"One already did, actually two did. But I can beat you upside the head with my pistol." She said.

"Sounds, like an excellent time." Werl said happily, looking up at Tulsa and winking.

She rolled her eyes and gave Werl the middle finger. "Ass."

"Oooh, so feisty." Werl purred like a cat.

"God you're a fucking nuisance." Lt. said with vex. She sat down between Freddie and Carson, who was sweating more than when he was outside earlier.

Werl shuffled the deck and past out the cards.

"What's Marshall up to Lt." Threes said as he shuffled his new hand.

"Same old same. From the looks of it, this is probably the only day off we gonna have for the next three weeks."

"What's happening out there?" Freddie asked.

"Marshall says command doesn't know how they keep coming back. With half the city guarded like Fort Knox it's hard to believe they slip in as many troops as they do." The woman said.

"Like cockroaches the little bastards." The man with the Texas drawl said.

"They have to be running out of troops soon. We take heavy losses but they take five times as much as we do." Carson implied.

"Haven't you been watching the TV?" Werl questioned.

"I didn't know we had one until a week ago." Carson answered.

"If you watched you'd see that they get hundreds of people to willingly join their ranks." Three's said.

"Somehow these people don't realize what there getting themselves into. Unfortunately it's also troublesome to think that some of do know." The woman shuffled her hand and placed her cards on the table.

"We're the ones running out of troops. Even with the draft we're still turning out heavy losses. The draftees don't even get this far into hell. The army has them on the parameter of cities and as escorts for resupply convoys" Freddie said sadly.

"Still get banged up doing that." Jay said sadly.

"Marshall says command has it that way so they get some experience before being put into the real hell hole. I think it's because they just don't want to lose more young lives again." The woman added.

"It's just us marines and rangers mostly. The seals are rarely seen anywhere near here and occasionally an army battalion will join us for a while." Threes said.

"I hate to break up this talk but lets see the cards." Werl said. Jay thought he won the hand but Lt. beat his two aces with a flush.

"The army guys don't have it easy though either. They lose troops just like us, just not on a day to day bases." Werl said.

"I hate waking up and fighting every damn day. Clear houses this week, go on patrol that day, watch the perimeter for this long. Fuck man." The man with the Texas drawl said.

"Well what did ya expect man. Rainbows and fuckin glitter." Werl joked.

"No, I didn't expect this to as bad as it is." The man with the Texas drawl followed.

"Private, no one expected it to be this bad." Three's said to the man with the Texas drawl.

"Fuck!" Jay yelled.

"You lost again Stags. That never happens." Carson said jokingly.

"Jay, it's a game." Freddie said trying to calm down the fuming man.

"Not for me. I ain't losing and eating that shit again." Jay then went into a Spanish rant that know understood.

"English hermano. Where's Elsa when you need her." Werl joked. Jay went on to say a few more Spanish phrases that were most likely directed at Werl. Every one replaced there cards and for that game Threes had won with a flush.

After that Werl was winning almost every single hand. An overwhelming sense of boredom had once again come over the entire tent again and everyone was starting to get a bit long faced. There was still an entire day to continue but other than sitting around, almost everything else was in the sun. Which was on the bottom of everyone's to do list.

The loser of the card game had already been decided and Jay cursed at how Werl must've been cheating some how. After all he was a poker dealer before joining the marines.

"Sucks to suck Jay, you lost but if you want to play for you dignity back, I wouldn't count on it."

"First of all fuck you, and second of all, I'm not stopping until I beat you in a hand." Jay sat back in his seat and waited for his cards.

"You'll be here for while so-." Threes joked with a monotone voice. He got up and picked up his own rifle to start cleaning it.

"I need to stand up man. Someone toss me a water." Carson said as he stretched his back.

"I'm bored of winning man. Jay you can play for your dignity some other time."

"Mother fucking son of a cock sucking bitch." Jay said under his breath as he pushed back from the table and stormed off to the other side of the tent.

"Someone please change the motherfucking CD on the thing please. All this metal music is giving me a headache. Driving me in-fucking-sane." Zigs complained.

"I've got a better idea, yo Carson drop a beat, we're tired of listenin to metal." The voice with the Texas drawl called out. The entire tent flew up with requests for Carson to start beat boxing.

"Whoa, whoa there. I'm good but not that good." He caught the water that was thrown at him and drank half of it in seconds.

Everyone in the tent was adamant on him to start beat-boxing. The sun was skin melting and all the other things to around the base where either in the sun or filled to the brim with other soldiers.

"Alright fine, lets see how I'm gonna do this." Carson clapped his hands together around his mouth and started with a simple drum like beat at a fairly fast pace with sharp triplet every third beat. Half of the tent was fully engaged on Carson and kept cheering him on. "I like it, I like it. What more to add to it." He pretended to think for a minute and then started with the same beat, but accompanied with a deep base sound. After a few moments he then started a freestyle adding dubstep sounds and then from there started to rally up his beat. The whole tent slowly erupted with excitement and where cheering on Carson.

Carson knew how to build up the hype and would change his sound ever so slightly to keep building up to the drop point. The intensity in the tent could only go up and everyone was waiting from him to completely release all the hype that was building up.

Then all of a sudden Carson stopped and looked around the tent. In a robotic voice he said, "Here, we, go." Dropping into a deep base sound and great dubstep mixes the hype in the room was all but released and everyone was into the song.

Jumping up and down with there hands in the air and screaming like idiots it was almost like being at an actual EDM concert. Carson had captured everyone into his hype train and held nothing back from then on. Pulling out all the tricks he knew Carson made everything feel like a live concert, even though all of them were in the most hostile place in the world.

By the end of his beatboxing, everyone that had been in the tent was exhausted and sweating profusely. Laughing and howling like idiots, everyone was entranced on the performance and had forgotten where they were.

"Shit man that was epic squared." Zigs opened the cooler and started handing out the waters everyone was pilling around him for.

"Holy fuck." Three's said as he poured an entire water bottle over his head.

"If I had my chaos pads with me I could've set this place on fire, literally." By the time Carson had finished he had drunken three waters in seconds.

"I bet you would've. Look at us, it's like we all jumped into a swimming pool." Jay said.

"Dude, don't even mention pools." Lt. said.

"What I'd give to jump into one right now." Zigs added.

"Ain't that the truth." Werl sputtered out as he took another long swig of water.

"This was a great time waster." Three's said smiling.

Then the tent grew quiet. Everyone was smiling and was completely exhausted. Deep in the back of everyone's mind though there was the thought of never seeing one another again. The next coming days only held the unknown.

Everyone looked around, remembering the smiles and laughs each person had. The day was still young and with nothing else to do most said good bye and left the tent in search of something to occupy them for hopefully the next few hours.

By this time one of the other platoons had comeback from a patrol and was complete shit faced. Another was being prepared to roll out and drills where starting up for others.

Three's, Zigs, Werl, Jay, Lt., Carson, the marine with the Texas drawl, and Freddie were the only ones left in the tent and were just sitting around. No one said anything, everyone just smiled at each other and there eyes skimming each person over.

Zigs let out a shallow breath and was the first to speak. "Sometimes I dream it could be like this when were not in the hell. When were back home and around a bonfire or some shit."

"That's one hell of a dream then." Lt. answered back.

"Don't dream to hard. You could forget where we are." Three's said.

"Hell, down the road and off to the left" Werl spoke under his breath, twirling his bayonet between his fingers.

"That's right boys." Lt. smiled.

"Let's stop there Lt., we ain't boys and you ain't no girl, we're soldiers." The man with the Texas drawl quickly said.

Three's shook his head and grinned. "What you shruggin for." Carson said.

"Individually, I like to think of us as more than just soldiers."

"Then what are we Sun Tzu?" Werl joked.

"Warriors." Threes said humbly. Each one of them smiled and chuckled at the thought. "It's not funny." He said sternly. Everyone stopped smiling and put there attention to Threes. "An everyday soldier dies a hero and is remembered his family. Warriors die as legends and are remembered throughout history. Throughout there family lineage, throughout the test of time."

"Well said Three's." Tulsa raised her hand and high fived Three's.

"You come up with that?" Freddie said.

"No." Threes casually.

"That's right, because I did." A different female voice interjected nonchalantly .

"Well, well look who finally showed up." Werl said.

"Marson? Where's Els and the rest of the team." Three's said.

"You can take a guess?" Marson said as she took a sip of water "Good old dihydrogen oxide."

"Oh, we'll see them sometime later then." Three's replied.

"Then why are you here?" Jay said.

"Because it's fuckin hot as hell, duh." She took a big swig of water before approaching the small group. "So what we talking about?" Marson said as she leaned against a wall.

"Nothing much actually." Carson said.

"Great, nothing is such a great way to make time go by. Also to be truthful I didn't really come up with that quote either. Elsa did, even though she said I was the one that kinda pointed it out."

"Ehh, doesn't matter who said is damn well said though." Lt. said.

"Yep, so what's on the agenda for the rest of the day." Marson said, taking another sip of water.

"We could always do inventory, clean rifles or check the Vee's." Lt. said.

"Hell to the no. It's already been established but it's hot as balls out there." Zigs said.

"Boohoo. It's going to be hotter tomorrow and we got fucked into doing house clearing tomorrow." Werl said half heartedly.

"I thought it was just another patrol run." Carson said.

"Marshall says there's been increased activity in the city. We're going to clear at least two miles into the city." Lt. said.

The group of them was silent again. Sitting or standing, just saying nothing.

"Warriors, never thought of it like that." The man with the Texas drawl finally said.

"It sounds better." Zigs said.

Carson darted his eyes side to side and scratched his head. "Hey Three's when you said individually, what did you mean?"

Werl was about to open his mouth but threw a piece of paper at him. "It's simple Carson. On our own were warriors. Fighting with almost everything we got." Carson darted his eyes again.

"Almost Three's, really." Werl said.

"Well it's different when we fight together." Three's walked over to the cooler and took out a water.

 

Elsa held her sister in disbelief. How could she have done with out our parents, or me. The familiar feeling of self guilt and blame rushed back into Elsa's mind. "I'm sorry Anna. I'm sorry I-."

Anna got up from her sister's arms and looked at Elsa with glossy eyes. "Don't Elsa. I don't need to here things like this again. Don't even try to blame this on yourself, I won't let you."

"If I hadn't left..."

"NO! You're not going to blame yourself, so stop it. I thought you where over that stage in your life." Elsa looked down in defeat and brought her hands together, rubbing her fingers over her gloves. "Elsa, this is in the past. This happened because it happened, and it was out of your control, end of story. Please don't do this to yourself again." Anna knelt before her sister and took her hands. "Everything doesn't have to blamed on something or someone. Mom and Dad are dead, I know it's hard to take this all in but please don't try to make me feel better by blaming yourself."

Unable to look at her sister Elsa turned her head and just looked blankly into nothing. How could Anna spend so much time with out anybody? Who took care of her? How did she make it? Is it because I was wrong? Why did I always abandon her when she needed me the most?

"Elsa look at me, please. I need you to listen me."

"I am."

"No I am not and you sure as hell know that."

Elsa managed to face towards Anna, but couldn't look at her. "How-why you?"

"Oh my god Elsa, look at me." Elsa didn't move, her gaze looking away from Anna.

Sitting back on the futon and laying on her sisters lap, Anna did her best to get Elsa's attention. "Please don't look away." Despite Anna's slight frustration the helplessness of help voice gnawed at Elsa's heart. She managed to finally pick her head up and look at her sisters teal eyes. "There she is." Anna smiled. "Now look, I know you have all this questions for me about getting through all this and how I managed to keep my head up but I don't have all the answers yet and they won't answer what you really want to know. Actually Elsa," Anna got up again and broadened her smile, "where not even going to talk about this now. We've cried enough for now and can use sometime to get ourselves collected and have some fun."

"Anna-"

"Don't Anna me Elsa. We are going to have fun whether you want to or not. The way we are going to this is by going roller-skating. It will be fun and I will make an ass out of myself. There will be laughs and smiles only. No acceptations."

"But-"

Anna laid down on Elsa's lap again, "I promise to answer everything later but for now, have fun with me for a while first." Behind Anna's smile there was the feeling that she wanted draw her legs in curl up when talking.

I hate it when she feels like this. Elsa slid her left hand off her leg and clenched it. Not looking away from Anna she was doing her best to not start crying again.

Elsa sighed and managed to work up a small smile but then she remembered that Anna had class in about an hour. But who's paying for it? "Anna you have class soon." Elsa said adversely.

"Oh." Was the only thing that Anna said. Anna sat up and her head dropped and eyes darkened. Elsa started to raise her arm to rub Anna's back but stopped. She looked away from Anna again and wished she hadn't said that. She heard her sister get up from the futon and close the door to the bedroom.

"Fuck." She whispered. Elsa got up from the futon and paced the room, brushing her hair back every so often. "Why?! Why did I say that? Missing one class doesn't hurt that much. Now she'll have this on her mind and be completely distracted." Elsa dropped her head and covered her face with her hands. Groaning she stopped pacing for a moment.

She stood like that until her hands fell to her sides. Her eyes gloomed and she started to fold her arms across herself and started to pace the room again. "I'm sorry Anna." Elsa paced the room for a few moments and stopped when she heard the shower turn on. Closing her eyes and dropping her head she started to pace the room again.

Her eyes closed tighter and suddenly she realized what she was doing, realizing what doing this meant. She stopped pacing and dropped her arms , clenching her hands into fists. "I won't go back to this again. Anna's right I got over doing this years ago."

Elsa looked over at the bedroom door and walked over to it. Going through it and then opening the bathroom door a bit, Elsa spoke. She couldn't let Anna and herself do this alone. "Anna?" She spoke softly. "Can I, can I come in?"

"Yah, I'm in the shower so you should be okay." Anna said sadly

Elsa opened the door and stood in front of the mirror, facing the shower but looking down. "After your done in the shower wait for me to finish with mine."

"Why?"

"I want to know where we can go skating."

Anna poked out her from the shower with an ecstatic smile, shampoo covering her hair. "Really!?"

Elsa smiled back at Anna. "Missing one class doesn't hurt anyone. Unless you have a test today."

"Nonononono, I don't. Not for another few weeks. I had ones before you came home and I did really well on them. You can even check them and see for yourself. There in the file cabinet behind. I got two B's and an A, the dates on them will tell you that there from about a week ago."

"Okay I'll take your word for it." Elsa said sarcastically.

"No really, I don't have test's yet. Not for a couple weeks. Just look at the dates on my other tests. The cabinet is right behind you, check, really-"

"Anna calm down. Save your excitement for skating."

The younger girl smiled blissfully at Elsa. "I'd hug you but that'd be weird and a little wet. Unless you want me to hug you."

Elsa shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes. "No, no that's quite alright. Don't make it weird."

"It's not that weird, just two sisters hugging, except one is wet and naked."

"Okay! I'm leaving now." Elsa turned and headed out of the bathroom.

"Wait!" Elsa turned and grinned at her sister. "Can you grab me two towels please?"

Elsa grabbed two towels from the cubby to her left and set them on the sink for Anna. "Thank you, and thank you Elsa." Anna said sincerely.

"I'm doing what's best." Elsa walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. She sat back down on the futon and looked out the window. "I'm going to make it to Anna. Anyway I can I promise to make it up to you. For everything I missed and everything I should've been there for." Elsa sat back down on the futon and slowly flipped through the stations.

 

After what should've been a thirty minute drive, Elsa and Anna finally arrived at a skating rink.

"Fucking traffic." Anna grumbled. "Learn to drive assholes." Anna yelled towards the street.

"We have the entire day Anna, relax." Elsa brought her left arm around Anna, and smiled Thank god no one heard that.

"True, but we'll never get back those two hours of pure boredom and anger we spent in the car." Anna smiled back at Elsa.

"For you it was boring and anger filled. I was laughing."

"Yah I know. Laugh at my pain bitch." Anna laughed and lightly pushed Elsa.

Elsa faintly giggled. "What pain we're you in exactly? I was laughing at all the comments you were making."

"Shut up, they were all true."

"I don't even get were you get your road rage. Dad never had it and mom was impervious to anger, well-" Elsa started to drop her eyes and grimace. Seeing this, Anna pinched Elsa's side.

Laughing and jumping at the same time, Elsa looked at Anna and furrowed a brow, crossing her arms.

"What? You were looking a little down, so I took an initiative. Now come on."

Together they made their way inside. Paying and getting skates, they found a booth to put on there skates. "It's been a while since we've skated." Anna said as she forcibly tried to get her foot into the first skate.

Elsa took a deep quiet breath. "Yah." Elsa said faintly.

Anna saw how Elsa's eyes whispered the guilt she felt. Placing her hand on her sister's knee she smiled and waited for Elsa to look at her. "Hey," she said smoothly, "remember what I said, only smiles and fun. No exceptions." She smiled. Elsa placed her hand on top of Anna's. "I was serious." Anna said sarcastically stern, getting a quick smile from Elsa.

"That's right, so let's go." Smiling broader, Elsa got up and pulled Anna up with her.

"Wait, wait." Anna said almost falling over.

Elsa caught Anna and stood her back up. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot you're bad at this."

"Hey!" Anna laughed.

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Well, it would be nice to skate with two skates now would it." Anna sat back down and continued to try and shove her foot into the other skate.

"Loosen the laces first Anna. Your foot should slide right in if you do that." Elsa knelt down to try and help her sister.

"I almost got it." But her foot wasn't budging. "Just a little finesse and some brute force."

"I see the brute force. When and where is the finesse supposed to come in." Elsa stood back up and crossed her arms.

Anna shook her hands and took a deep breath. She looked up and smiled at her sister, who was pretending to loose her patients. "Don't give me that look, I can do this, watch me." Anna looked back down to continue shoving her one foot into the skate.

"Okay, okay. I would just like to skate before my first wrinkles." Without looking up and continuing to shove her foot her foot in the skate, Anna gave Elsa the middle finger. Elsa laughed and pushed Anna's hand down. "Come on Anna, let me do it."

"No, no, I've got this." Anna continued with her struggle. "I" *shove* "almost" *shove* "have it. UHHHH, come one." Anna looked up at Elsa with a puppy dog smile.

Elsa crossed her arms and smirked. "You done?"

"Not yet, not even close." Anna's face scrunched up as she felt her fingers become raw. Elsa sat in front of Anna and sighed loudly. "Shut up." Elsa would pretend to check an imaginary watch and sigh really loud whenever she wanted. It was clear on Anna's face that she was starting to get annoyed and by the looks on her face she still wasn't making any progress. It wasn't until she pushed her foot so hard that the skate slipped out and kicked off her foot.

"Can you please help." Anna smiled innocently.

"Sure, little one." Elsa got to her knees and ruffled Anna's hair

Anna rolled her eyes and smirked. "For the record I almost had it."

"I'm sure you did." Elsa said nicely.

"Yah, I did." Then Anna furrowed a brow. "Wait."

Elsa finished tying the skate, and tightened it. "Wait for what? I'm done so lets go."

Anna smiled and stood. "Then lets get started."

Elsa pushed off her left foot and rolled to the entrance of the rink. She looked back at Anna and saw she had hardly moved. She smiled and thought to herself that Anna looked like a newborn deer trying to walk for the first time. Every time the younger girl would try and take a step she'd lean forward and backwards. The one skate on the ground would roll ever so slightly and Anna would through out her arms and try to regain her balance. Elsa smiled and went back to Anna.

"It's just like skiing Anna. Angle your right foot a bit and push off of it, like this." Elsa rolled to the entrance again and rolled back.

"It's easier said than done." Anna said as she almost lost her balance, again.

Elsa giggle and knelt down to angle Anna's just a bit. "There, know think your on ski's and that I just beat you to the chair lift."

"I can't move that fast in these things." Anna softly complained.

"Okay, then just think you're on ski's and push off your foot. I've got your arm so don't worry about falling." Elsa hooked her arm around her sisters and waited for Anna to move.

Anna acerbically took a few quick breaths and did what Elsa showed her. "Woo, lets go."

"Now do the same thing with your left foot."

"Wha-Why?! We're still moving, no need to rush things."

"Anna, we aren't even half way to the entrance."

"Yah and were still rolling, see?" Anna pointed down and smiled.

"And now we've stopped Anna." Elsa coolly. "Come on, use your left leg."

"I would but this extra weight is slowing me down."

"I can't be weighing you down so you either have weaker legs than I remember or, you just suck."

"Oh, haha. You've been eating a lot more since you've got home. Going to that so called gym downstairs may not be helping to burn all that fat." Elsa stared annoyingly at her sister for a brief moment. A devilish smiled then crossed her face and then let go of Anna. She then lightly pushed her sister forward. "Elsa!" Anna through her arms out as if she trying to catch her balance.

"Well that's what you get for being an ass." Elsa crossed her arms and nonchalantly rolled past Anna.

"What I meant to say was, uhh, that the gym dow-" Nearly falling Anna's legs went back and forth while here hands went in circle, trying to regain her balance. She could her Elsa trying to hold back her laughs, but ignored them. "As I was saying, that gym downstairs isn't suited for you. With all the food you've eating to make your muscles bigger, you should go to a real gym. Also, as you know muscles weigh more than fat, so, that extra weight comes from all that working out and cardio." Anna innoxiously smiled back at her sister.

Elsa smiled back at her sister. "Alright, I let that slid. As for right now, hold out you arms." Anna looked down for a second before she timidly held out her arms. Elsa took Anna's hand's and began to slowly skate backwards.

"Whoa, whoa there Evel Knievel. Driving backwards is very dangerous." Anna looked around Elsa's head and bit her lip.

Elsa's eyes became slightly solicitous as she saw Anna tense up. "Hey, I've got you. Don't worry." The older girl smiled warmly at her sister.

Anna looked back down for a quick second. "I sure hope so, my life insurance doesn't cover this." Elsa laughed and Anna gave her sister a quick smile as they rounded a the first turn. As they finished the turn Anna once again, nearly lost her balance.

Elsa could easily read the expression on her sisters face. "We can stop-"

"I can do this." Anna bolstered. "Just, uhh, please, don't let go." Anna smiled.

For the next ten or so minutes Elsa and Anna would skate around gradually picking up speed and slowing down when Elsa saw Anna start to tense up. Anna would sometimes trip up, come crashing forwards and be caught by Elsa, or fall on her ass. They would laugh and Elsa would say that it was alright and tell Anna what she did wrong. Either it be trying to skate on her own without giving any kinds of heads up, or trying to do something playful.

It was after Anna tried to skate on one foot and fall straight on her ass that Elsa decided to make Anna learn how to finally skate. "Okay, you know what, you're nearly a grown ass woman and not a little girl so..." Elsa began to let go of her sisters hands.

"WHOA! Hello. What did I say before?" Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's hands.

"Anna, it's been almost 20 years since you've been attempting to skate. I think todays the day that you're finally gonna learn to skate on your own." With that Elsa suddenly let go of her sisters hands and skated down the rink and leaned against the wall, waiting for her sister.

"Damn it she's right." Anna looked down at her skates and then back at Elsa. She did this again, and again for a few moments.

"Looking up and down doesn't do much. Just think you're ski's, you can do it." Elsa encouragingly shouted. "And let go of the wall for Christ's sake."

"I can do it, yah I can lets do this. Okay, yah. Here I come! Get ready! I'm on the way! Here I go! I've got this."

"Just because you can shout that you're on the way doesn't mean you doing so." Elsa crossed her arms and crossed her left foot over her right. She sighed, tilted her head and smiled condescendingly at Anna.

You did not just do the mom stance. It's on now. Anna stood up straight and let go of the wall. Brushing a few hairs out of her face she bent her legs and looked straight at Elsa with determination. Saying in her head that she was on ski's over and over again, she moved her right foot like Elsa had told her before. Taking a deep breath she then pushed of her left foot.

Suddenly invigorated, Anna looked down and saw that she was moving. Her eyes lighting and broad smile covering her face, Anna the pushed of her right foot again. She was doing it. Just like skiing, come on. Anna continued to say that to herself. Finally she was skating on her own.

"Elsa!" Anna called out ecstatically.

"See, I knew you could do it."

"Yes, yes, yes." Anna screeched with joy. "Woohoo, look at me now bitches. I am the queen of this rink. Yes, all shall obey my new found skill. I shall rule with an iron fist and let no one pass my skill set. Obey me peasants." Anna through her hands and looked to the ceiling. "I finally did it." She whispered.

Anna came to where Elsa was standing. Slowing down just enough she embraced Elsa as she lightly collided with her. Elsa brought her arms around Anna lightly kissed the top of her head. "All it took was a little determination."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Anna gently leaned away and looked up at her sister with a smile miles above blissful. "If we weren't sisters I'd totally kiss you, but I'll settle for a hug."

Elsa shuttered at the thought of them kissing. "Why would you say that? Now I'm a bit creeped out."

Anna rolled her eyes. "It was a joke Elsa, come on. Like I'd ever do that." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Now watch this." Anna pushed of from Elsa and began to skate. Testing her new found ability. "This is amazing." Elsa watched as Anna gracefully went around the rink. Testing different speeds and ski moves that Elsa told her she could do. Including skating backwards. "Fuck walking, I'm skating everywhere I go from now."

"Don't get to cocky Anna."

"What, you afraid I'll be better than you at something." Anna stuck out her tongue as she passed her sister again.

"No, I just don't want you to get hurt doing something as stupid as trying to jump in the air and spin in 360's."

"You can, so why can't I."

"Because I've known how skate longer than you've known how to count."

Anna turned backwards as she passed Elsa again. "That's a low blow. Those be fightin words loser."

"No, Anna. I don't want to see you getting hurt, both physically and egotistically."

"Ohh, so cold. I'll show who's got the real skill."

"And I'll show you the wall in front of you."

Before Anna could react she went flying over the waistline wall. Falling head first, Anna let out a small high pitched yelp. Elsa graciously rolled to where Anna had fallen head over heals and leaned over the wall, looking down at the flustered Anna. "You okay there Ms. Show boaster."

"Ow." Anna said casually.

Slightly wincing as she got Elsa felt a bit panicked. Jumping over the wall and helping Anna up. "Are you hurt? I-I'm sorry, I really should've-"

"I'm fine Elsa, relax." Anna smiled at Elsa and cracked her back and then her neck.

"That's still really gross to me."

"Then give me a farer warning next time." Elsa smiled and helped Anna climb back over the wall. "Now lets get back to skating."

For the next few hours Elsa and Anna would skate around with each other. Laughing, talking and playing games with each other until there legs where sore.

When they were done and back in the car both of them felt happier then ever.

"That was the most fun I've had in a while." Anna said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Me too." Elsa's eyes softened as she thought back to the last time she and Anna and there parents had fun together.

"I know what your thinking Elsa, but the rules of fun only still apply."

"Okay." Elsa smiled at her sister. Before long Elsa's eyes started to flutter and her head started to bob.

"If your gonna fall asleep just do it already. No use in fighting sleep, believe me. It's an up hill battle that no one wins."

As Elsa's eyes closed again, she smiled and propped her head up with her right against the door. A few moments past before Elsa heard Anna turn on the radio. Slowly but surely she would let Anna's singing voice put her to sleep.

"I try not to think, about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero?" Though Anna didn't have a voice like Elsa's, hers was still smooth and melodic. Sounding happy and breathless no matter what the song. "All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away. And it feels like you don't care anymore, and now I try hard to make it. I just wanna make you, proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't stand another fight. And nothing's alright." Anna's higher falsetto's made Elsa unconsciously smile. "Cause we've lost it all. Nothing last forever." Her serene and appeasing sustained notes ending with a perfect vibrato. "I'm sorry I can't be, perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

Before Elsa succumbed to her tiredness, the final verse she heard Anna sing rang in her head. "Please don't turn your back. I can't believe it's hard to just talk to you. But you don't understand."

 

So, yah I finally got to finishing this chapter. For the next it will most likely come in three weeks, I hope. I do plan on finishing this story to the end but I'm still working on how I really want to develop it.

Which brings me to the next point. I don't know if I want to pursue the Elsanna in this as romantic incest. It's not that I'm opposed it, I see it as maybe being a forced loved story that doesn't really drive the plot or making the story longer than necessary. I don't know what to think, if there are those of you that still like this story and would like to see the incest ship sail then okay, I'll find a way to make it happen, just tell me so I can start working on ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes shooting open and taking a big gasp of air, Elsa shot up and looked around. Breathing heavily, hastily checking her body and searching around herself, Elsa came to realize where she was. Closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair, she slowed her breathing and leaned back against the car seat. After a few moments she opened her eyes. The car was parked and with a greenhouse in front of her, she recognized the old building. Peering into the shop, she spotted Anna inside looking around. Feeling a bit calmer Elsa took a deep breath and for a few moments, she admissibly smiled, admiring Anna's felicity.

Her sister wasn't that far into the shop and from what Elsa could see, she could tell Anna was smiling, and probably humming or singing to herself. Elsa's smile broadened a bit. Her eyes followed along Anna's every movement. She looked as Anna would pick up flower after flower, sniffing them and smiling before placing them back down or add them to the flowers she had in her arms. Elsa's eyes eventually landed on her sisters smile.

_Her smile is just so full of happiness. Even from when we were just kids her smile would make me feel better. Know matter how bad my day had gone, or how much I questioned myself, her smile would make it all go away. At the same time, just her being there for me was enough._ Elsa's eyes shifted slightly down and her small smile faltered. _It was only another thing I had tried to forget._

Elsa grimaced, rolling her eyes and groaning. "Damn it," she whispered, "stop thinking like that. I'm not that same person anymore."

Again, like a blink of an eye, an imagine flashed before her eyes, but this one was different. Unlike the gruesomeness or panic of death or chaos, this showed a face, a face of a woman. Though the image was quick, it burned it's self into Elsa's thoughts, and consumed her attention. This woman had deep apple red hair, a light splash of freckles that crossed over her nose and laying beneath both her eyes and speckling her oval cheeks. Accompanied with small her nose and shark bite piercings below her thin lips, Elsa tried everything to lose the picture from her mind.

But everything she did made it worse. It was until she said "I wish I never left," That the final feature of the woman beamed into Elsa's thoughts. The feature that scarred Elsa the most, what lay perfectly beneath mysterious thin eyebrows, what made Elsa's heart flutter and shorten her breath. What made her change.

Those almond shaped deep sea blue eyes. Piercing like a snipers bullet. Callous like a clap of thunder during the most violent of storms. Heartless like someone with nothing lose, or gain. But somehow, gentle like an oceans breeze. Loving like a parent's warm hug and finally perception.

Feeling her eyes burn and going numb through out her body, Elsa let out a small yelp and choked back tears. She gritted her teeth and told herself to stop. _Don't, please. Not now._ Elsa's eyelids twitched and her lips quivered. Gritting her teeth as hard as she could, Elsa tried to hold back the pain. _Conceal, hold it in god damn it._ But the woman's was more than just imprinted onto her thoughts and memory.

She could her the woman's voice.

Elsa's head fell into her hands and her body fell forward. Though silent, tears dripped through her fingers, landing on her legs. The only sound being muffled breaths. " _Coniunctum."_ The woman's voice echoed with in Elsa. Then a memory slowly played as more tears dripped between Elsa's fingers.

_"Video in te, sicut pars vestrum."_

_"Are these from some scholar or book? I've never heard of any these phrases before" Elsa said as the women walked with her._

_"My mother would always tell me them. They were never from anything, she just made them up and never told me what they meant, the bitch. She would always say to feel what meant. I never gave a damn though. It was bullshit to me. So, it only makes sense that I never figured them out." The woman suddenly stopped and sat down next to a parked Humvee._ _Elsa furrowed a brow, but sat next to the woman. The woman then turned herself and leaned against Elsa. "I didn't figure them out until I was in college, of course it was too late by then, but for all those years my mother told me these things and even after she died and my Dad changed, I still decided to learn what they meant." The woman scoffed and smirked, shaking her head. "I guess I never truly saw them as bullshit after all." She whispered_

_"Your Dad was-"_

_"Was nothing more than a hindrance to my life, my mothers death showed me who he really was, and I don't care what_ you _think about him so shut up and listen_." _Elsa just shrugged and leaned back again the Humvee. "So when I got to college I took the first class that was available. Figured that if I were to lazy to use the internet I could at least force myself to learn the fucking language." The woman paused for a moment. She picked at her nails then through a small rock. "My mother knew she was dying. But before she did, my mother said that my father would show me who I really was."_

_"How? You and your dad would always argue and he would always threaten you." Elsa said bluntly._

_"Yah and he was all bark and no bite. If he ever threatened to hurt me I'd look at him straight in the eyes and taunt him. I knew he couldn't hurt me." The woman laughed. "The only person he could ever hurt was himself."_

_"I still don't know what to make of you yet."_

_"Good, maybe we can figure each other out in the future, but for now, I'm gonna keep you guessing at who I am. Like how_ _I'm not gonna tell you what those phrases mean yet. Your not the only one with things they want to keep secret, remember that."_

_"Then am I gonna work for them, or are you gonna tell me when the time is right, like a cliché." Elsa said sarcastically._

_"No, I want you to let go of the one emotion that controls your façade first, then I'll tell you."_

_Elsa grimaced and her voice became rancorous. "I already told you that I'm going to talk about something you can't help me with. Just let it go already. I'm going on a run." Elsa scowled at the woman before walking._

_"You can't force down who you really are." Elsa stopped in her tracks. "The relationship I had with my mother and you with yours is practically the same. But at the same time she couldn't do everything. The reason my mom said that to me was so that I could learn to get past everything on my own, with no one there to help but myself. It sounds harsh but living that kind of life will show you the world for what it really is."_

_"We may love each other Elsa, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice and soothing to help you with your bullshit, and you know that. So walk away, like you always do. I'm going to help you Elsa, and it won't be pleasant. But believe me, I'll show you what you really are in the end. Have fun with your self-loathing bullshit. We'll talk later, It's not like you can runaway, we're already in hell."_

The pain, the intolerable pain that Elsa felt within herself made everything numb. The feeling of having nothing but scars digging into every part of her person. The empty shell she had once filled was back. Everything hurt and it wasn't going to leave.

Elsa took her hands away from her face and looked at them. Still covered by the leather gloves. She ran her finger tips across the palms of her hands. Feeling the velvety, frictionless texture. She looked at the gloves intently, examining them very closely. There was nothing to see in the black hole that covered her hands. But even though the dark void sucked in and hide everything, Elsa could see what lay beneath.

Slamming her fist into the side of passenger door, Elsa reminded herself that everything that she had become, was behind her. _I'm where I belong now. Fuck these delusions and memories._ "I'm done with it!" Elsa clenched her fists until they started to shake and gritted her teeth. _IT'S OVER! Forget it. These memories are nothing. They mean nothing to me._ Elsa pressed her eyes closed, but still she could see and remember everything the woman she loved did for her. Elsa brought her legs closer to herself and wrapped her arms around them. _I thought I could try and become something I'm not. Turns out I lost everything I didn't know I could lose._ "I just want to forget it all, and I'll do whatever it takes to do so." _Even if that means I have to leave Anna._

"Don't you dare say that." The man's voice said. "That can mean more than what you think it does now." His tone was condescending and angry. "Your selfishness will hurt your sister more than anything."

"She can never feel what I do." Elsa said back bitterly. "She may be my sister but that doesn't mean she can understand me. She never has."

"Idiot. You never gave her a chance, and you to naïve to realize she already has."

"I'm the idiot. I say it over and over again and it seems no matter what I say, no one will ever understand what I feel." Elsa's started raising her voice louder and louder. Anger and bitterness growing as well.

"Don't do this to her Elsa. Don't leave her alone again. You promised to make up for what you left behind."

Elsa dolefully lowered her anger. "I know, but a promise are like memories, they can easily be forgotten...or replaced."

"Or be cherished."

"Fuck off." Elsa snarled.

"How would Anna react to how you think. Is this who you really are Elsa. I thought Marson brought out who you really are and from what I remember, the Elsa I knew would never hurt the ones she loved."

Once again, Elsa grew angry. "I don't know who you remember, but how could you remember anything? Your just a figment of my imagination."

"Am I." All of a sudden Elsa felt cold, and at that moment she couldn't tell what she was talking to. "Elsa, the more you deny who you are, the more you deny my help, and the more you neglect to realize that there are people out there that care about you and would do anything to help you, the more your just going to be alone and eventually ruin what you have left to live for."

"What ever you are, I'm done listening and I'm going to get over whatever I'm feeling. And I'm going to do it alone. Marson's not here anymore." The air around Elsa turned back to normal and she felt alone again.

But that wasn't before the voice came back to say one last thing. "The next time you here from me, it will be to tell you that there's nothing to fix the mistakes you made. That isn't a threat, nor is it a promise."

"I don't care because I won't be hearing from you ever again. You can't scare me Kristoff."

Elsa ran her left hand through her hand hair and looked down at the floor of the car. Suddenly she wondered if the conversation she just had was real. Could it have been real? Wanting to get out of the car and just want to be with Anna, Elsa hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. She walked toward the entrance of the shop, but stopped and looked back at the car. For a quick second, across the street, she thought she saw a blonde man looking at her with fearful but hurt eyes.

Shaking her head she turned back around and walked towards Anna.

Anna looked up and smiled as Elsa approached her. "Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

"I'm...good, just a bit, uhh, tired, still I guess. I'm just wondering what we're doing here." Elsa feigned a smile.

"Well, we're not in Alexandria as you could probably tell and where also not that far from Mt. Vernon."

"I kinda guessed that already. This is the florist shop Grandma would take us to sometimes." Elsa's feigned smile broadened.

Anna gave a small smile. "Fun times coming here. Hopefully that can continue just a bit more."

Elsa furrowed a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Mount Comfort Cemetery is 10 minutes away."

Elsa's eyes dropped to the floor. "Oh."

"I know and fun time is almost over but, lets look for a few minutes and talk about something funny, okay?"

Elsa smiled. "Okay, well I already see that you have some flowers picked out."

"Just some Purple Iris and Marigolds. Mom's favorite flower was Iris and her favorite color is purple."

"Good thing nature was thinking ahead for us."

"I know right." Anna smiled. "Dad said his colors were always whatever made him look like royalty. He always had a splash of yellow with his clothes but he wore red a lot. Marigolds look better with Purple Iris but these Larkspurs are speaking to me."

"Well those are my favorite flowers so that may be why."

"Really? You look more like a Glory of the Snow person." Elsa playfully rolled her eyes. "What?" Anna said innocently.

"Oh nothing, the flowers you picked are fine. They look beautiful."

"Okay, but we could always add more. I mean we could add some Larkspurs and instead of more Marigolds we get some poppies. Oh! We could even add some roses and something white too. Or, or we have purple, yellow, and white flowers. But with the Larkspurs it would look cooler and with just something white it would great. Hmm, what do think?" Anna looked at Elsa curiously.

"Well after all that, I' still think the flowers you have now are good. Maybe I would say to something brighter to have more flare. It's up to you the though."

"Ugh, but we could add so much more."

"What is this we. It's you. I like what we have now."

Anna pursed her lips and looked between the flowers she had in her arms and every other flower in the shop. "Hmm, well, yah I like these and the first choice is always the best choice." Anna smiled at Elsa.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes one-hundred and ten percent."

"Really?" Elsa said as she smirked.

"Yes, really. Come on lets go."

"Well,"

" _Well_ what?! The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't curse so loud. I just want to make sure it's what you want."

"Your such a bitch," Anna smiled and lightly pushed Elsa. "Come on lets go. I said I like the ones we have now."

"Only if you want to." Elsa smirked.

"Shut up." Anna laughed.

* * *

The car slowed and made a left turn.

"Here we are." Anna said a bit gloomy. "You ready?"

"Yah." Elsa whispered.

Anna slowly drove the car around a few turns until she stopped on a small hill. Both girls out of the car and walked to a pair of marble small benches that stood alone on the top of the hill. Walking in silence the only sounds came from the light wisp of the wind on tree branches. Caressing every leaf on the trees. Birds where singing to each other, the undertone of chirping baby birds would ease through some of the sounds.

"It's very pretty here. A great view of everything." Elsa said as she looked around.

"Yah, it is. They always loved sit at watch the view from our house. This was the closest thing I found that looked like it." The two of them came to the two benches, on the front of each read the names of Elsa and Anna's parents; Agnarr Maurice Blake, and Iduna Pascale Blake. "They would sit there for hours. So instead of headstones I thought it would be nice to get small benches." Anna sat first, on her fathers bench on the right hand side, Elsa on her mothers. In between the two of them was metal vase.

Anna poured water into and set the flowers. The two of them sat down, Elsa their mothers bench and Anna on their fathers.

"I don't know what to say. Only that it's beautiful." Elsa folded her arms across herself.

Anna sighed, "It is and, you don't have to say anything. It's time I told you everything, that's happened." Anna took a deep breath. "The money that Mom and Dad left for us in there will is still there, just not as much as there used to be." Elsa remained silent. "There's only about ten grand in it. The bulk of what used to be there was used to pay off the rest of the house."

"How much was that?" Elsa said.

"About thirty thousand dollars. Then I used nearly ten thousand for the funeral. It blew my mind that it was so expensive." Anna gave an airy laughed and looked at Elsa with an empty smile. "Anyways, after all that there was about twenty-five thousand left and," Anna sighed "and now comes the story." Anna took a deep breath. "You knew that I was dating this boy that Mom and Dad didn't like that much. You remember his name."

"Hans right, Hans Wes or West-something."

"Yah, well he helped me through a lot after mom and dad pasted away. He helped organize the funeral and showed me how to take care of all the money Mom and Dad had left for us. He helped me get through the rest of high school, and apply to college. He made me feel happy. Nothing was going wrong, and from the way he treated me I thought I had really found the one."

Anna sighed. "He showed me how to take care of the money, I already said that but, he was siphoning money for himself little by little. From the very beginning of the when they died he wanted the money. I should've picked up on it but I was just so happy to have somebody that I cared about and cared about me, or so I thought."

Berating herself and feeling that everything was her fault, Elsa suddenly felt Anna's hands on her own. "I know your probably blaming yourself and getting angry at. It shows on your face like a flare. I know you want to kill Hans like I did. But just listen for now. I don't want you to miss something."

Elsa got up and sat next to Anna, holding onto her hand the whole time. "Okay." She said calmly.

Anna smiled. "So, the way I found out was when Oaken told me. You know Uncle Oaky one of mom and dads good friends that's also this big time law person." Elsa nodded her. "Anyways, he was going through some of the bank statements and accounts. He said that for a few months that there were small amounts of withdrawals from the our account into some other account under an unknown name. For a week I asked Hans about it and he said not to worry about. That it wasn't important."

Elsa look as Anna ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip. "Anna what is it?"

"I don't know why he wanted it so much. I was so stupid to just let him do it. I should've known from the very start. But no, I let him get the best of me and play with my emotions." Anna sighed and looked away.

"Where is he now Anna?" Elsa said as anger coated her voice.

"Jail." She said nonchalantly. "Oaken looked into the accounts and saw that Hans' name was somewhere where it shouldn't or some shit. I don't care to remember how he found out, only that he told me what he thought Hans was up to. I immediately went to the police once he told me."

"Wait, if you had feelings, especially strong feelings for him, why did you just report him to the police Anna. That doesn't really make sense to suddenly just turn on him. I know that taking our money is horrific, but why change on a dime." Sitting in silence for a moment Elsa turned and took Anna's chin, turning her head so that she could look into Anna's eyes. "What else did he do to you Anna?"

"It's not what he did to me, it's what I let him do. Just because I'm usually chipper and blissful, it doesn't mean I can't get depression too."

"Anna what did he do to you?" Elsa said sternly.

"I just wanted to feel like I mattered."

"What are you talking about Anna?" Elsa remember that for a short time when Anna was just beginning high school that she had gone through depression for not feeling like she mattered. "Stop dancing around the question Anna, what did he do to you?" Her sister was silent, and the expression of regret and pain made Elsa furious. "Anna!?"

"He was my first Elsa, and over time he took advantage of how vulnerable I was. It got to the point where it made me sick. By the time I found out about the money, he would force himself on me, even if I tried to stop him." Anna sighed.

Elsa briefly looked away from Anna. _Besides the last part she said,_ _I know what that feels._ Instead of getting angry and telling herself what a terrible sister she was, Elsa sighed and took Anna's hand. "I know what that feels like. The need to feel like your worth something to someone, to feel special, to feel loved. I've been down that road too Anna, I've known what it feels like."

"So your not mad at me, or at yourself?"

"Oh Anna, how could I not be mad at myself and how could I ever be mad at you for something that's not even your fault? I've seen the happiest people in the world fall into depression. I just hate that one of those people had to be you, and I'm sorry that something like this had to happen to you, and I'm sorry that I let this happen to you." Those last words falling out of Elsa's lips accidently.

"You don't have to be sorry Elsa and don't feel sorry for something that's never your fault." This time Elsa stood up. Holding herself and pacing back in forth, she was about raise her voice about being a terrible sister and for leaving Anna and their parents when they needed her. But just as she opened her mouth, Anna calmly stood up. "I'm not telling you this just so you can beat yourself up. I'm telling you this so you know what happened and that it's over and I've moved on." Anna took Elsa by her shoulders and sat her back down. "I've moved on Elsa. Yah I still ponder on what Hans did but it's all in the past and know look at me. I'm in my last year of community college and with the scholarships and with help from financial aid, I can get into a good university for teaching. I'm not the irresponsible, blissful little girl I used to be. I'm woman now and damn fine one."

Elsa took a deep breath and looked back at her sister and smiled. "You're right Anna. But you know me to well to think that I'm not going to hate myself for what happened, but I'm going to do my best to see past that. You are grown up and so am I. You've said it before that I'm past what I used to be," _Only, I've become something worse,_ "So thank you for telling me what happened and, I know Mom and Dad are proud at what you've accomplished I know I am."

Anna brought Elsa in for an hug and squeezed. "Okay, Anna. Bone crushing hugs are still a little girls thing."

"No there not. You're never to old for somethings, like ice cream you want to go get some."

Anna released Elsa, and smiled as she looked into Elsa's eyes. "I'd love to. Just as long as you've told me everything that's important."

"That's it. There are some small things but I'll tell you them in the car. If you want, we could stop by the house, pick up somethings for you."

"Sounds great."

"Then lets go." Anna took Elsa's hand and started to walk away."

"Wait, you can go to the car, I want to say a few things before I go first."

"Okay, take all the time you." Anna smiled and walked back to her car.

As soon as Elsa saw her sister get in the she turned and looked at the benches. "Hi Mom and Dad." Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know what you felt when I left and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the daughter you thought and hoped I was. I tried to follow what you had planned for me but we both know I was never going to make it." Elsa paused and folded her arms across her chest. "What I told you about joining the marines and wanting to leave was a lie. I hate why I left and the way I did, why I could never tell you or Anna the real reason. But, now I am. It may be too late to tell you but Anna would say it's never to late. Also I'm going to tell Anna eventually but I'm afraid of what she'll think of me when I do. I can't let her see me for who I am now." Elsa shuffled her feet and looked back at the car. She caught her sisters gaze, Anna smiled and wave and so did Elsa. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I'll ever tell her. But while I have the chance, I'm telling you, so-"

* * *

_Five years ago_

Anna was at her desk, on her laptop. Focused and vigorously typing away at an English paper she had saved till last moment. It was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning on a Monday. The whole house was perfectly quite and with her parents being heavy sleepers, Anna knew she would get this paper done. With Monster energy drinks keeping her alive she was well on her way to being done.

_I write my best at last minute anyways._ Getting up to look through her backpack she saw she had somehow taken Elsa's instead. "Shit." She whispered. Even though there parents where heavy sleeps, the floor boards squeaked incredibly loud, and with Elsa's room was down stairs Anna knew she was gonna have to be super stealthy to get her backpack, that is if Elsa even had it.

Before taking the agonizing trip to Elsa's room, Anna looked around her own room hoping to find her backpack. _If I get down there, not find it, and wake Elsa up I'm gonna pay big time. She hates it when I sneak in her room uninvited._ Unable to find her backpack, Anna took Elsa's backpack and started the long trip to her sister's room.

Though the house was quite, every small sound Anna made was like it was amplified through speakers set on eleven. Every creek, sounded like it lasted an eternity and as she approached the door of her parents room the loudest, or at least in Anna's mind, creek in the floor boards echoed through the halls. Stopping her place and not moving a single inch, Anna waited for her parents to open the door and scold her for doing an assignment at last minute. Feeling her heart beat in her throat Anna stood in place for seemed like an eternity. But the door never opened and from there Anna made past her parents room and down the stairs.

Once she went past the family room she was at Elsa's door. Putting her ear to the door, she hoped Elsa wouldn't wake up once she opened the door. Looking at the door knob and took a deep breath and grabbed it.

Opening the door she was surprised to see Elsa still up. There were no lights on in the room but the moonlight that came through Elsa's giant window illuminated the entire room. Sitting on her bed with her arms hugging her legs, Elsa was facing away from Anna. "What do you want?" She mumbled.

"Elsa, I have your backpack and uh, I was wondering if you by chance you had mine." Anna said in a hushed voice

"It's by my desk." Elsa mumbled again.

Anna already knew something was wrong with Elsa and from the dry and low voice she could tell Elsa had been crying. Instead of going to get her backpack she put down Elsa's and crawled on the bed, sitting next to her sister. "Elsa do you wanna talk about something?" Anna said warmingly.

"No, just leave me alone." Elsa turned her back towards Anna and wrapped her arms around her legs tighter.

"Elsa, I'm not just going to leave while your like this."

"I don't care. I want to be alone Anna." Elsa mumbled again.

"But I can help you Elsa. Just give me a chance."

"No, you can't help me Anna, and I don't want you to."

"Whether you want to or not I'm not going to just leave."

"Why can't you understand that you can't help me."

"Because I'm your sister. You don't have to be alone Elsa, I'm here for you." Anna rested her back against Elsa's. "I know I have got a paper due tomorrow but I'm not gonna leave you like this."

"Don't waste your time with something that isn't important to you Anna. I'll get over it on my own." Elsa said, changing the tone of her voice more stern.

"But I can't just leave you like this and I'm not going to." Anna was starting to get a bit irritated.

Elsa dropped her head into her knees. "You can't help Anna, and I don't need you to."

"Dear lord we sound like broken records." Anna giggled and gave a small smile.

The room was silent for a while and the two of them sat back to back with each other. But Anna soon broke the silence. "Elsa, stop acting like everything in yours to handle alone." Anna said a stern yet kind tone. "There's always going to be some to help you when you need." Anna softened her voice. "And whether you need or not, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. I'll always be here for you Elsa, you just have open the door and let me in"

"You won't understand." Elsa said dolefully.

"Then make me understand. I'm not going to be like mom Elsa."

Elsa fell silent and dropped her head into her knees. "Goodnight Anna."

Feeling defeated Anna let out a sigh. "Okay, Goodnight Elsa. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Anna turned around and hugged her sister. "You don't have to be afraid to open up yourself to me." Elsa remained silent and Anna got off the bed and picked her backpack. She walked to the door and looked back at Elsa.

Opening the door Anna was about to make her way back to her room when Elsa called her name. "Anna."

"Yah."

"Do you... do you think that everyone is meant to be with someone."

"You mean falling in love?"

"Yah."

"Of course I do Elsa. There will always be someone out there that can fall in love with you." Anna set her backpack down and got back on the bed with Elsa. "Why do you ask."

Elsa was silent for a second. "Because I've never had a long relationship with anyone."

"Well that makes two of Elsa, I've never had a relationship for more than a month."

"But that's where the similarities stop."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Once again Elsa fell silent. She felt butterflies in her stomach and tightened her arms around her legs. "Ever since I came out as gay I stopped going out with guys and girls entirely."

"Okay, then why do you have all these dates with people Elsa?"

"Because they're not really dates."

"Then what are they?"

"I don't want to lie Anna, but I can't tell you the truth."

Anna crawled in front of Elsa and sat on her knees. She lifted Elsa's chin and looked into Elsa's eyes. "You can tell me anything Elsa. I won't tell anyone anything and I'll never criticize you. Even if you tell me you killed the president I'll still love no matter what." Anna smiled and hugged her sister. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not a virgin." Elsa whispered.

"Okay," Anna was at bit of a loss at what to say next. "So, you've done it with someone. Does that mean you're going out with them?"

"No."

"Then what are you saying Elsa?" Anna suddenly put two and two together. "Oh. I see what you're trying to say now." Anna sighed and let go of Elsa's chin.

Elsa lowered her head, disgraced at who she was. "I'm a terrible person Anna. I'm doing this more often than you think and every time I do it, I somehow feel worse." Elsa hugged her knees again. "What's wrong with me."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa. "Your just confused Elsa."

"I'm too young to be doing this Anna. It's disgusting, I'm disgusting." Elsa's voice echoed with misery and disappointment.

"We are too young Elsa. We have our entire lives to find someone we love. But it's up to us to find that person." Anna moved herself next to Elsa. "To frank with you, I want to have sex. I want to know what it feels like to be that close with someone. To share that intimate moment."

"That moment is gone Anna. Having sex now is just...pointless. But I still do it."

Anna was silent for a moment. "I don't want to sound like Mom or Dad Elsa but if this continues you're going to need help. Also I'm scared that you'll get sick with, you know."

Elsa grew silent. The two of them sat next to each other. Anna's left arm around her sisters shoulders. Elsa let go of her legs and rested her head against Anna's body.

Reaching across, Anna took Elsa's hand and held. "Anna, I want you to promise me something."

"Just say it, and I'll always keep."

"Promise me...promise me that no matter what happens to me that you'll remember these next few words from Mignon McLaughin."

"I promise Elsa. Fire away."

"Giving up doesn't always mean weakness, sometimes it means we were strong enough to let go."

Together Elsa and Anna sat in the moonlight room. Neither of them talked nor moved. It wasn't until Elsa remembered that her sister still had a paper to right. They both said goodnight to each other and said I love you. It wasn't until Anna left the room and closed the door that Elsa silently cried. She had told Anna the truth, but not the real truth.


End file.
